My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure
by Starlit Blaze
Summary: A malfunction in Grif's machine sends him and his four friends flying into equestria, now they will have to live there until Grif creates another machine and hell they might even help a Hedgehog along the way Book 1 of the My Little Brony series Rated M for sexual scenes (for the people who like that stuff) and other things related as well as swearing
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Brony: A Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 1  
Interdimmensional Machine**

**sry but my first few chapters aren't that good, so please don't hate.**

**K Guys Sonic and Friends won't be in till Chapter5 ok**

**Grif's POV**

"Come on guys what's taking u so long?" I shout at my slow friends "yeah yeah we hurrying but what's got u so revved up today" replied Church "oh nothing much just want to try something somepony told me bout I just hope it works" "there u go again Grif why are u quoting MLP?" asks Tom **note for those who don't know MLP=my little pony** "I'm quoting it coz I can and coz I'm a brony" I spit back at him "well u got to stop it hey we are at ur house" says my ex-girlfriend Michelle "true well lets try it shall we".

We enter my house and head to my room when we all get in there they see a machine I've been working on for the last 3 weeks "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE WHAT IS THAT" Yells my friends "something I've been working on u like" I say wandering why the hell they're yelling "WELL I wish i knew this was happening inside here coz then I could have tried to stop you" I heard someone say behind me, so I turn around to find my adopted sister Jasmine standing in my doorway.

**Jasmine's POV**

"WELL I wish I knew this was happening inside here coz then I could have tried to stop you" I say standing in my brothers doorway, he slowly turns around and see's me "what are you do.." he starts but I interrupt him "let me guess this is your interdimmensional travel machine I saw the blueprints a while ago" "Why were u in my room I told you never come in my room without asking me first" He growls at me I just roll my eyes at him while saying " mum said I had to clean up your room" well how he liked that he facepalmed and just fell on his bed thinking like usual while he was sitting there I took my chance to look at the machine of his, it seems he built it well but hey you never know what could happen with his machines the last one he built blew up the shed he worked in so now he does his work in his room, "I know why you're here jasmine you just want to see if it works right?" ask my idiot brother and of course I reply with "obviously you idiot why else would I be here"

**Church's POV**

"obviously you idiot why else would I be here" is all I heard ever since she came in the door I just couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful her long blonde hair that flows down to her waist, her slim waist it makes me want to kiss her "oy snap out of it Church your staring at her again" whispers Tom "thanks Tom I just cant help it" I reply "hey idiots can we try this bloody machine already I'm getting bored" exclaims Michelle, one thing about her is never piss her off she pulls a knife on people just for annoying her a bit, "k lets give it a whirl" says Grif with a scared look on his face.

**Well guys that the end of the chapter hoped u liked it if not sry it's my first fanfic and I'm not that good of a writer but I'm trying so yeah hope you guys read the next one so till then catch you later and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Brony: A Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 2  
Dimension Travel makes me Dizzy**

**Michelle's POV**

"K lets give it a whirl" who of us would have known that those words would be the ones that scared us the most while we all got in a line and waited for Grif to set up his machine all I could think was are we going to die somebody please tell me are we going to die "you don't look so good Michelle what's wrong" asks Jasmine "I'm fine just a bit scared" I whisper back but all Jasmine could say was "don't worry Michelle, Grif's machines have never hurt anyone" "ok guys I'm setting the dimension coarse for Naruto are you guys ready?" questions Grif "YEAH" we all reply "ok then lets give it a whirl" as Grif said those words he flipped the switch and lined up with us and at exactly the same time all I felt was a shiver run down my spine and I instantly knew something was gonna go wrong.

**Tom's POV**

"uh is he alive" "I don't know what do you think Twi" "Hmmm I don't know I've never seen these pony's in al of Equestria what about you Dash" "same but the black one looks like he can fly" uuuhhhh what where am I?" I ask wandering who's there "your finally awake are you" I look around and see that the one who said that was a purple unicorn with a purple shaded mane "how can you talk and how do you even exist oh wait if you're a unicorn then that means Grif's machine worked" I reply stunned and surprised at the fact his machine worked "whose this Grif and you're a unicorn also you know so stop staring and start explaining" she ordered me so I explained our situation to her at the end she had a stunned look on her face then out of nowhere she grabbed me and ran to her house.

**Grif's POV**

"Hey idiot wake up hello wake the hell up or I'll jump on you" says someone I open my eyes to find a cyan pony with a rainbow mane standing right next to me and all I can say is "OMG its Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all of Equestria" "oh you know me" "yeah kinda are we near Ponyville?" I ask all she does is point with her hoof and of coarse I look where she points and a bit away from where we were is Ponyville "hhmmm shoulda looked before I asked hey" I say smiling "true but your staying with me until we can find Twi and your friend" she says blushing the whole time she turns her face so I couldn't see so I just had to go and say "sure I'd love to" Rainbow Dash just grabs my hoof which surprised me and bolted back to her house we got there and as soon as I was inside I felt my vision going blurry and fainted.

**Yeah Yeah I know you guys are probably gonna dis my work for that last part but I had to do It I just couldn't find a better way to end this one and plus I start with Dashie's POV next chapter so see ya don't comment if your sayin something bad and hope ya keep reading so bye for now but not forever and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Brony: A Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 3  
Wow I'm in love**

**Sry for the short chapters but this one is going to be a bit longer and I'm gonna try and get these out as fast as possible but I'm having some trouble so If I update a bit slow sry k have fun reading**

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I cant help but stare at him I don't know why but I'm attracted to this black Pegasus lying in my living room we got to my place and he just collapsed so I lifted him on to the cloud couch and I couldn't help but blush while I was moving him to the couch "hey sorry about blacking out in ya Dash" I hear Grif apologize behind me "don't worry about it its cool" I reply trying to hide my face "do you have a mirror?" Grif asks "yeah ill go grab it" "thanks Dash" well as I go look for the mirror I can't help but look back and see him blushing.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

"So your name is Tom and your from a place called Earth and you traveled here in a machine your friend Grif built?" I ask "true but the machine malfunctioned we were sent here instead of where we were trying to go but my guess is Grif set this up he always wanted to go here same with me" Tom answers confused by his answer I just stare at him until he says "where we live your world is fictional its shown as a cartoon for little girls but there are some older people like me and Grif who watch it Grif probably set this up so he could finally visit Equestria" what he said surprised me and confused me "so you know a lot about us?" I asked hoping that the answer was one I liked after a bit Tom finally answered "yes I do but my friends don't know as much Grif so far knows everything from you arrival in Ponyville to the point you met Zecora" "wow that happened a long time ago but what I want to know now Tom is where are your other friends".

**Michelle's POV**

"Holy mother of god I'm gonna throw up" I just couldn't stop it from happening for the second time since I woke up in this dark dreary forest I threw up "I'm going to kill that bastard when I find him I hope he likes the feeling of his arm getting cut off" I yell to no one in particular "hey Michelle your ok do you know where we are" I hear behind me I turn around to find a Red Pegasus with a blonde mane "i-is that you Jasmine?" I ask "yes my name is jasmine but who are you" she spits back at me "its me Michelle don't you recognize me?" I say wondering why she didn't recognize me when I finally realized that I'm a pony.

**Jasmine's POV**

I thought I heard Michelle over here but all I see is a pony "i-is that you Jasmine" I heard the pony ask "Yes my name is Jasmine but who are you?" I spit back her eye starts twitching and she says "it's me Michelle why don't you recognize me?" then she starts screaming I just sit there looking at her until she calms down "holy mother of god we are bloody ponies well I am you're a fucking Pegasus how the fuck did this happen and when" she exclaims surprise all over her face bofore she could start yelling again I just say "we have been like this ever since we got here where ever here is that is"

**Church's POV**

"whoa where am I" I ask my self "Party Party time its Pinky's Party time" I hear some where nearby I look around and see a pink pony bouncing up and down well more like jumping forward but yeah "hey you there who are you and where and I?" I yell to the pony she yells back while moving towards me "my names Pinky Pie but everyone calls me Pinky and your near Ponyville" "well can I follow you to Ponyville because I'm kinda lost?" I ask hoping she says yes "sure your going to love it there you can meat all my friends and ill throw a party for your arrival but the party has to be after this one k" she reply's really exited at the prospect of getting a new friend "ok lead the way" I say.

**Tom's POV**

"wow that happened a long time ago but what I want to know now is where are your other friends" says Twilight I ponder for a second and then figure something out so I tell Twilight about it "I think I know where one of my friends are where does Rainbow Dash live?" she replys a bit confused as to why I asked "I'll take you there but why do you want to go there?" "because if I'm correct I'll be able to find Grif there" I say then we get up and start walking to Dash's house after a while we get there "hey Dash you there its me Twilight?" "yeah I'm here and I've got some Pegasus we don't know up here" reply's Dash all I say is "there's Grif" "how do you know Tom" "well Twi Grif kind of has a crush on Dash" I say and Twi is shocked and surprised at this development "HEY TWI WHO'S THAT IS THAT A NEW FRIEND" I hear someone yell from behind me I turn around to find Pinky Pie bouncing towards us and I just couldn't help but blush so I turn my head away from everyone "oh hey Pinky yeah this guys name is Tom" "hi tom my name is Pi…" she starts but then Church interrupts her "hey Tom I wondered where you where have you found Grif or the Girls" "hey Church yeah I found Grif very easily where else would he be but here but I haven't found the Girls yet" I reply "so this is your friend Church but we need to get Grif down here.

**Grif's POV**

"Thanks for the mirror Dash" I say I look in the mirror and find a Pegasus staring back at me it was full black with a rainbow mane I guess I look good as a Pegasus "note to self dimension travel is awesome" I mutter under my breath "huh what did you say?" Dash asks "I just said your beautiful Dash" Dash's whole face suddenly turns red and she stutters "u-um uh thanks" then she flys out her house to see Twilight standing there "hey Grif you might want to come here" says Dash still staring at the ground so I fly over to her and see Twilight, a pony and a unicorn which I guessed must be Tom and Church "hey Tom hey Church is that you" I yell out to them while flying down.

**Pinky Pie's POV**

I saw a full black Pegasus flying down and guessed he must be Tom and Church's friend so when he landed I shot and behind him and yelled "hi what's your name are you a new friend huh huh huh tell me I wanna throw a party for you guys" I scared the living daylights out of him and he jumped all the way to Rainbow's house and I just cracked up laughing "please don't do that again" he said trying not to laugh "what's your name?" I ask while bouncing up and down "my name's Grif" then he turns to Twilight and says "ah you must be Twilight um if its okay to ask but is there any metal nearby I think I might have an energy core in my mane somewhere" "ok first off I know where your from I know how you know me and also yes there's some metal I ill get you some later and lastly" she started almost running out of breath but then I interrupt "what's a power thingy" "I power my machines with energy cores I make they have around about the same energy as an explosion capable of destroying a house but I have a failsafe installed to stop it from exploding" explains Grif, Twilight is quite shocked at the power of something like that so Grif pulls one out and shows her it was green and about the size of small rock a bit confused Twilight starts asking "how can so…" but Grif interrupts "it took me five years to get it this small and keep the same energy but enough about that lets go get this metal.

"I'll take him I'll take him" I say I grab on to his hoof and start running.

**K Guys I Lengthened the chapter hope you liked it I screwed up a bit in Pinky's POV when I didn't put enough of her talking in it I've been watching MLP a lot more frequently now then I was before and it helps me get some idea on what I can do with each of the characters my next chapter will only have 4 POV's but its going to be around about the same length because I'm incorporating Sonic, Tails and Shadow K till next time see ya and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Brony a Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 4**

**Eggman's at it again**

**Sonic's POV**

What a great day so far Eggman hasn't tried any stunts and I'm sitting here having some chilidogs when Tails come's over and yell's out "hey Sonic Eggman's up to something again I don't know why but he is fighting Shadow" "Eggman's fighting Shadow now this I gotta see if Shadow beats up Eggman that would be way past cool" I reply and jumping up in a hurry I grab Tails and go running off towards the commotion to see Eggman standing over Shadow victorious which surprised me coz Shadow almost equal's me in strength, after Eggman finished gloating he turned towards me and said "your next Sonic" and starts charging straight at me well I start it off with a homing attack which hits him right on the head but he seemed unfazed so I started a spin dash but instead of ramming into him I punched him in the face with the added force of the spin dash he was sent flying back three meters but was perfectly fine he charges at me once again while yelling "this is it your gonna lose now Sonic" then he disappears I look around trying to find him but too late he pops up right in front of me and knocks me out with a single hit.

**Tail's POV**

After I see Sonic knocked out I start running for my life, being able to do that he must have the strength of Super Sonic so my only choice was to find Knuckles my guess is he's near the Master emerald I see my plane and jump in as fast as I can, when I get it going I turn towards the sky island and hope to god Eggman cant catch me but I think I'm too late I turn around to see Eggman on the ground staring up at me and he starts yelling

"I will catch you tails Eggcarrier here now" I look up to see Eggman's signature Eggcarrier floating above me I fly as fast as I can but then I get a great idea I set my plane on auto fly and jump out hoping Eggman would fall for it and of course I hoped right he flew right over me In pursuit of my plane so when I hit the ground I instantly run for a hidden cave I had stuck in the wall of a mountain when I got there I had to remember where the switch was but after a while I found it I pushed it in to show all me weapons I had built for just this situation after I had equipped myself with a few guns I started running like hell to get to sky island before Eggman did I started to see some vine's going up into the sky I grabbed one and started climbing when I got to the top I saw the Eggcarrier floating obviously trying to find me so I start running to where Knuckles should be to find Eggman waiting for me half way there.

**Eggman's POV**

I sat there waiting for that idiot Tails so far my plan was going perfectly I have Shadow and Sonic locked up in the Eggcarrier and I'm about to get Tails so when I see him running towards me I sit there and start laughing he stops wide eyed and yells out "how did you get here before me and how did you know I was coming here" I just shake my head and answer "well it wasn't that hard I shot down your plane then flew here to make sure you couldn't get to Knuckles I know I cant win as long as he is near the Master emerald so its easier to just block him in with a forcefield" he looks past me and see the air shimmer he start growling like a fox and grabs out 2 of the guns on his back he pulled the trigger and almost broke the forcefield "what the hell are those guns?" I ask wondering how they are so powerful I might take them when I'm done "it took me a long time but I made guns capable of destroying and type of electrical equipment and there is one gun that only allows me to use it, it pretty much can destroy you and Super Sonic" he reply's I almost drop from the power of the gun but I think (easy enough I just gotta knock him out before he fires that thing) so charge at him then I use my super speed I got from my machine's I appeared behind him and knocked him out "well that's all three better go get the arrangement's ready I grab Tails and head back to the Eggcarrier to see Shadow and Sonic have woken up.

**Shadow's POV**

"Uuuh where am I I remember I was fighting Doctor Eggman but after that nothing did he beat me" I say to myself while trying to get up I look around to find I'm in a cage I try breaking it but no matter how much I try it wont work I look around to find Sonic knocked out so I go wake him up "hey Faker Wake up" I yell into his ear he jump's up and look's around he starts trying to break the cage but it doesn't work I just shake my head and say "if we could break out don't you think I would have done it already all we can do is wait for an opportunity to irise" he nods his head which surprised me he never usually listens to me what happened to Sonic, We sat there for about and hour to see Eggman walk in with a fox in his hands "Tails dam he got you to Eggman just laughs and shoves the Fox into a different cage "well now that your awake we can start" he says still laughing I just sit there and say "hmp" as I always do he just keeps laughing then he starts to explain "well your probably wondering why I did this and how I got these power well I'm not gonna tell you about the powers but I'm going to send you to a different universe where you will be stuck until I come and get you" he starts laughing again I hear Sonic yell out "how are you gonna do that Eggman you know it took you way longer to build a portal to do so" he reply's "true but I still have the backup bye bye and have fun yelling on your way out he flips a switch and before we can fall into the portal I hear sonic yell out "CHAOS CONTROL and the Chaos emeralds come flying at us and into the portal.

**Well guys that's it for that chapter ok plz comment and tell me what was good or bad about it because I really want to know it will help with the rest of my chapters so yeah I've already got most of the story planned out but some suggestions would help a bit coz I gonna try and make it at least 20-30 chapters long k see ya and till next time have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 5**

**Another Dimension Travel**

**Grif's POV**

After Pinkie got me to the metal pile I looked around and found some pieces I could work with when I looked up and saw 10 things falling towards the ground I started running towards the chunk of 4 that was close together it was quite close to the Everfree Forest the things hit the ground all at once making no crater at all which surprised me when the smoke and dust cleared the first thing I saw was 2 Hedgehogs and a Fox and when I saw them I instantly knew what the emerald nearby was a CHAOS EMERALD I grabbed it and hid it as fast as I could so that no one knew the Emerald was there Incase someone passed by, I walk over to the Blue Hedgehog whose name I remember from the cartoons

"HEY SONIC WAKE UP" I yell

Accidently waking all three up they get up slowly while Sonic says "where are we that doctor Eggman's gonna get it when I get back"

I reply, "you're in Equestria mate and if it's Chaos Emeralds you looking for I found one I'll go grab it"

I walk off and grab the Emerald I hid and give it to Sonic

"How do you know us and what this is?" he asks

I just reply, "Don't worry about it anyway my name's Grif"

I think his sight was hurt from the crash because after I said that he jumped up in surprise and said "how are you talking and what are you a pony?"

"I'm a Pegasus not a pony there is a difference and I can talk because this world is populated by either Ponies, Pegasus or Unicorns you're an exception though"

He just sat there staring at me so I pluck one of his quills and he yelps out in pain then he yells at me "WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

I just sit there and say "one because you were staring at me and two I need your DNA for a test"

he was still a bit angry though "calm down Faker we might have need of this one" says someone behind me

I don't need to turn around to know it's Shadow "sorry about doing it without you knowing but it hurts less that way trust me" I apologize

he reply's "yeah it's fine just don't do it again without asking ok wait where's Tails"

we get up and look for him until I hear Pinkie Pie's voice "hi hi hi hi who are you can we be friends where did you come from what are you, come on IMSOGONNATHROWAPARTYFORYOU"

I just laugh Sonic looks at me and I say "yeah I know where Tails is we might have to go save him from my friend".

**Sonic's POV**

"Save him from your friend what do you mean Grif" I ask wondered why he said that

"Trust me you'll know what I mean when you meet her" he reply's we keep walking

Then I start to hear a girl talking non-stop "come on come on come on come meet my friends then I will throw you a PARTY

A bit after that I heard Tails reply "I can't I've got to go find my friends"

"HEY TAILS U THERE" I yell out

"Hey Sonic, Shadow and …" he starts but Grif interrupts "I'm Grif a Pegasus"

"Ok" Tails replies a little confused then he asks, "do you know this pony?"

Grif just laughs and says "yes I do hey Pinkie say hello to Sonic and Shadow now lets go throw them a party"

"WHAT" Tails, Shadow and I yell and Grif just sits there laughing

"Ok I'm going back to my experiments Pinkie take them around the town and then take them to Twi k" Grif tells Pinkie Pie

"Ok I will lets go" she says and starts bouncing away Tails and I look at each other and start following our pony guide.

She took us to a town close by which she called Ponyville and started taking us to a tree in the middle of town "the tree is Twilights Library she lives in It on the top floor" She says Still bouncing down the road

I just nod and follow along we enter the Library and see a pony sitting there reading a book I wait for a bit until Shadow yells "HEY"

Scaring the purple pony so much she almost jumps through the roof "HOLY HELL WHO ARE YOU" Twilight yells still surprised

I watch as Pinkie Pie sneaks up behind Twilight and yells "BOO" and Twilight jumps again almost hitting the roof for the second time

"Pinkie please don't do that again" Twilight says while we laugh we wait as she is trying to get over the shock

She sits there for a bit getting herself composed before she asks "ok lets try again who are you and what Dimension are you from?"

"How do you know we are from another dimension?" I ask surprised she knew

Twilight Sparkle just smiled and said "I think you've met a Pegasus named Grif well he and his four friends are from a different dimension as well"

"WHAT he's from another dimension no he cant be he is a Pegasus so he has to be from here" I yell out not even thinking what she says is possible

"Unless their transportation here changed what they look like" Twilight said smugly and I just nodded and thought it over and it made sense kind of

"Ok so if that's true it can wait until tomorrow but Twi can we have a place to sleep for the night its getting dark" I hear Tails say

"Ok I got some spare beds in a room upstairs you guys can stay there for now tomorrow I'll show you around town and tomorrow I will contact the Princess and ask her to come here" Twi reply's and Tails and I say our thanks while Shadow just makes some noise and we head up to the room and get to sleep.

**Well guys sorry for the slow update I had writers block'ish what I mean by that is my mind skipped ahead chapters and it really didn't help at all. So till next time have fun and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 6**

**HOLY CHEESE IT'S A PARTY**

**Hey Guys ive been reading others fanfics and its helped me so much to get my brain back on track considering I'm barely home on weekday's I'm happy to try and update when I can k that's it for now so have fun reading.**

**Michelle's POV**

"Holy Mother of fucking god how big is this forest" I yell out Jasmine just laughs we keep walking through this giant jungle and not for the first time wonder if we are ever gonna get out but I start to see light nearby by so I run as fast as I can with Jasmine lazily flying behind me we get to the door and knock hoping someone was there

the door opens and we see a Zebra standing there after a bit the Zebra says "who may you be to be walking a forest so gloom" **[probable epic fail with her words I'm not good with Zecora's type of speech sorry about that and this message]**

I sit there and stare dumfounded into space when I hear Jasmine answer for me "we are lost wise one may we ask guidance to the nearest town?" I just facepalm or facehoofed or whatever it was but I was really surprised with the reply

"You are a smart one child for that I know so listen carefully for I say this only once follow the path behind you and enter town find the tree filled with books and speak to a Pony who is with those you seek tell her of the name Zecora" I just sat there stunned that what Jasmine said worked I couldn't move so Jasmine started dragging me along as the Zebra who's name I guess is Zecora closes her door

I shook my head to clear as much confusion as possible and start walking "are you ok Michelle?" Jasmine asks I just laugh for ages until I finally calm down

"yes I'm fine wise one who….." I started but couldn't stop myself from laughing mid sentence I think jasmine finally got what I'm laughing about because she couldn't help but laugh as well

after a while of walking we finally exit the forest and start heading towards the tree filled with books which I guessed was a library built in a tree, we looked around for a while until we found a one Ponyville Library which was as I guessed exactly what we were looking for we knocked on the door

**Twilight Sparkles POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door with a bit more force then needed but it was in some kind of pattern "I'm coming" I said

The knocking stopped but when I looked over at Tom his eyes were wide open in fear I was about to ask him what was wrong when he said "be very careful as you open the door I know only one person who does that knock and she is someone who would severely hurt Grif for this but don't worry it's normal between them it's just she cant control herself sometimes"

I was shocked at what he said but I still opened the door and there standing at my front door was a pony and a Pegasus they instantly asked if there was a boy named Grif here I responded "no but his friend Tom is here".

"oh hey is that you Tom I'm still getting used to being a pony but how is it going for you?" this pony asked

"so it is you Michelle I knew that knock when I heard it so I'm guessing the Pegasus behind you is Jasmine right?" Tom said trying not to annoy her I almost laughed but stopped myself still wondering what this _Michelle_ could do

'yeah it's me Tom but have you seen Church or Grif anywhere?" the Pegasus named Jasmine asked

"yep their fine Church left to try and find you he should be back in a few minutes and Grif is well off experimenting you know him by now hey" he answered Jasmine just shook her head while laughing I looked at them and couldn't find anything funny so I guessed it must be an inside joke

as I closed the door Church burst in and hugged the Pegasus like his life was naught without her "oh my god oh my god are you okay Jasmine I've been so worried are you hurt" he yelled out then realizing what he was doing quickly let go and ran as fast as he can Jasmine just sighed and followed after him but before she could hide it I thought i saw some red in her cheeks.

**ok guys the reason I cut this short is because I'm currently having a problem I've got no ideas to do for a romance chapter if you guys want to help send me a review about what I could do it's between Jasmine and Church oh yeah forgot to tell you guys something I have made the human characters resemble me and my friends ill give you a hint as to who I am he loves Rainbow Dash. Oh yeah another side note I don't have a sister I just put one of my friends in that spot. K see you guys and till next time be cool and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE **_[I think you guys have noticed a pattern right?]_

"hey writer hurry up and finish your next chapters" Pinkie Pie yells

"Yeah Yeah pinkie but I'm running out of ideas as I said and I might need some new characters for Discord's return and departure from Equestria so her is what ya need to do yawl" I say kinda surprised pinkie could talk to me

K guys if you want your character in I'm only excepting characters till the first five are in I may change one depending on If I think it's good enough for what I have in mind

K here's the form

Characters name

Race [Earth Pony, Pegasus or Unicorn]

Colours and cutie mark {cant be same as my characters}

Short description on how he/she got to Equestria [it might help me add them in.

#not needed# is he or she working for Discord and if so why

#not Needed# if your pony want to fall in love you may choose anyone but Twilight, Dashie :), Pinkie or Applejack sry.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 7**

**OMG LOVE**

**K guys this is going to be a chapter with a "scene" **

**Not for those who aren't into a girl's view of the scene (I'm a guy so this is hard for me to write without getting details wrong and screwing up the whole scene :] but I like a challenge so I'm trying anyway)**

**And for all you Bronys and Pegasisters out there I'm not like those creeps who only like MLP for "appeal" of the characters if you get what I mean just so you know. So please don't hate me for this or anything that happens later on in the chapters.**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Great chasing after the guy I'm in love with, this is gonna end well" I say to myself watching Church run

Flying high up in the sky I follow him for a few minutes until he stops on top of a hill he sits down so I slowly hover down until I'm right above him and able to listen to what he is saying

"Uuuhhhh why did I go and do that I've got to stop my love from taking over it's gotten worse since we got here what am I gonna do" I just roll my eyes and fly away from the hill, land and then walk towards him like I just got there

"Hey Church are you ok?" I ask even though I know why he is here

"Yeah I'm fine Jas just… thinking" he says trying to hide his feelings I facehoof and sit down next to him we sit there and stare at the stars

After a few minutes I hear him say "beautiful" I blush and kiss him

He is shocked and tries to resist but I push on after a bit he opens up and lets me in

I dart my tongue in wrapping it around his tasting him and exploring every inch of his mouth after about five minutes of this we break the kiss reluctantly and stare into each other's eyes

I move my hoof down his body and start rubbing his thick stiff member he moans then we start to kiss again him still moaning into my mouth

After a while he pushes me over and starts softly rubbing my marehood **('don't know why I called it that')** I look at him with lustful eyes and he start lowering his head I follow his movement until he reaches his target.

He starts to lick my marehood and I just laid there trying not to buck I felt every movement of his tongue and it was pure ecstatic I felt my mind being taken over by lust "I-I'm gonna CU… " I yell out before bucking up and cumming over his face

"I Love you Jas" I hear him say

I lay there for a while trying to regain my strength when Church uses magic to lift me up and put me on his back he starts taking me back to the library

We get halfway when he see's a spot he can clean his face he puts me down and starts to clean himself up meanwhile I try to stand up but my legs feel like jelly and I'm barely able to move them

Church then picks me up again and we head back to the library we knock on the door and we see Twilight open it "hey are you ok?' Twi asks wondering why Church is carrying me

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a side effect of us getting sent here but my guess is I'm the only one who will get it" I blurt out trying to cover up what we did while trying to hid my red face

"Seems legit" I hear someone say I turn my head to see a black Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail

"And who are you?" I spit out at him he just laughs for what could very much have been 3 minutes and finally answers "it's me Sis don't ya recognize me" I just stare dumb founded while I have a flashback

**Start Flashback**

"Hey what you doing Grif?' I ask "Not much Jas just makin a pony" says Grif "you and your Pony's Grif why do you keep doing this you've made one for me and our friends so who's next" "I am Jas once I make ShadowFlame here that's it I will be done" I look on the screen to see a Jet black Pegasus with a Rainbow Mane and Tail and a mechanic cutie mark in the shape of a bolt and spanner.

**End Flashback**

"Hey ShadowFlame didn't know you would be the body that Grif got" I say Dumbfounding everyone in the room other than Grif

"Haha so you do remember nicely done and I see the body's I made are on the right people I wasn't gonna say anything until we were all gathered but hey you went and said that" he says laughing once more

Everyone then looks to me for answers so I go to ask Church if he could put me on a couch when I see that he did it while I was having my flashback, so much for me being the perceptive one of the group anyway I start to explain "when we were on Earth Gri…" I start but Grif stares at me until I realize what he wants me to do "I mean Flame here drew some pony's one for each of us it seems that we ended up with their body's"

"That's how my machine works I take a photo or a drawing and customize it then I use the end result as our body's for the world we are in it's a confusing process" Flame says trying to explain

**I'm now saying Grif's name as Flame because of his character name that goes with the body I made I would usually call him Shadow but you see a problem there don't ya.**

**Twilight's POV**

"I wonder if Flame can do magic even though he is a Pegasus" I whisper to myself and upon some miracle Flame hears me

"I don't know Twi we might because we are originally human we can try later" Flame says I feel my jaw drop not believing he heard that

"Uh wha how" I stutter he just laughs Flame must like listening to his own laugh

"I have good hearing," he says and walks off I just shake my head while trying to remember what I was going to do I sat there for a bit and remembered I had to write to the Princess

"Spike grab some paper we need to send a letter to the Princess to inform her of the arrival of Grif and his friends" I yell out when Flame comes flying through the door

"its not Grif it's Flame and don't send a letter to the Princess I will inform her myself" Flame says and starts flying towards Canterlot

We watch him fly off when Tom says "well we better go to the train station and get going he will beat us there either way" and he walks off with his friends while Jas tries to stand and falls over

"Haha guess I still can't walk hey Twi can you help me" she asks

"Sure Jas" I reply I grab her front right hoof and use my magic to help her stand and walk to the station

We reach the station and jump on the train to Canterlot and start heading off we sit there for a while when I notice that Sonic, Shadow and Tails aren't on with us a bit confused I ask "hey guys where is Sonic, Shadow and Tails?"

They all just shrug; I look out the window wondering what Sonic is up to.

**Sonic's POV**

"Hurry up Tails I'm waiting" I yell out to Tails who can barely keep up

"You know what Sonic I'm going to go find some metal see ya" Tails says flying off

"Hurry up faker I'm waiting" Shadow says a bit annoyed

"Hey that's my line" I yell and speed off trying to find some Chaos Emerald

After a while of looking I run into a forest a dark and gloomy place and not somewhere I would like to spend a night in oh well still gotta look in there

I speed off once more looking around I then run into an old castle I head inside and look around after a while of running down passages and opening doors I try to be a bit more thorough I then notice one of the stones in the wall are out of place

I walk up to it and press it, I hear some clicking noises above me and noticing my mistake I start to dodge the arrows coming out of the roof I'm almost out of the passage when the walls start to close in on me and just before they can squish me I spin dash out of the way just in time

"Well that's the last time I press a random brick" I say to myself and run further down the hallway looking for a way out when I run into a room full of wolf's

They all turn to me and start growling "good doggy nice doggy you wouldn't eat a poor Hedgehog would ya" I ask trying to calm them down but it didn't work they all charge at me

I jump up into the air and do a homing attack on the closest wolf on impact it turned into sticks "now that's new" I say a tad bit surprised I turn around and punch the wolf behind me and start a sonic tornado finishing the rest of them off after I stopped I noticed I put a hole In the wall I crawl through it and get outside

I then bolt off as fast as I can to try and find Tails to tell him about the castle.

**Well guys how was that chapter bit of a twist on the new body's guess you didn't see that coming sry If you didn't like it but I tried I'm still looking for people to tell me how I did and what I could do to make my next few chapters better k till next chapter peace and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 8**

**The Life of An Old Friend**

**Ok guys I've now figured something I can do with this story and by Celestia I hope it works It will be showing up in the next chapter.**

**3****rd**** Person View **

Sonic comes charging out of a forest looking around trying to find someone when he accidently runs into Tails

"Oh hey Tails sorry about that but there is an old castle in the forest" Sonic says to Tails while helping him up

"Cool Sonic we can check it out when the others get back I was trying to find you to remind you what day it is" reply's Tails while dusting himself off

"What day is it today Tails hurry up I'm waiting" Sonic asks a bit impatient

"Remember it's been 8 years since we last saw Terra" Tails says with a tear in his eye

"Yeah he was a good Hedgehog we'll miss him come on Tails lets go back to Twi's now" Sonic says a bit depressed thinking about his long lost friend

**Somewhere in Canterlot**

"Happy Birthday Terra you're what 18 now" Luna says to a nearby Alicorn

"Thanks Lulu I needed something like this" Terra says looking at the party going on around him

A lot of Terra's friends that are in the Royal guard are relaxing and drinking punch while giving Terra some presents the floor is covered in balloons and there are streamers everywhere

"It twas not a problem for mine friend" reply's Luna switching back to her old talking method when she first got back from the moon and out of nightmare moons control "you were there when I first changed back and helped me get over my depression from being nightmare moon but I wish you could have met Twilight and her friends they are nice pony's"

"I wish I could Lulu but I can't leave Canterlot nor be seen by the Elements until I have served my sentence in fact I think it is finished tomorrow so when I'm released from duty can you take me to Ponyville and introduce me" Terra says excited and kinda depressed because he wont be able to see Luna as much

"I will I promise but first LETS PARTY" Luna yells running towards the punchbowl

"Sometimes I wonder if she is a child at heart," Terra says to himself

The party goes on for a few hours with everypony other then Terra and Luna passing out from drinking too much when Terra says slurring a bit "ok guys I'm gonna tell a story about how I got here those that hear this must keep it a secret and tell no one ok good so it begins on a planet called Mobius"

Terra's POV (story version)

"Hurry up Sonic Eggman's gonna get away" I yell out to my adopted brother

"Yeah yeah I'm getting there he wont get away because he is always after me and we're gonna need some rings to buy some chili dogs later" Sonic says trying to calm Terra down

"Heeellll yeah Chili dogs k the first to Eggman's fortress gets 3 extra chili dogs" I reply trying once again to get Sonic to hurry up for the first time ever coz he usual doesn't need to (what's wrong with him today)

"Ok I'm in see ya there" he yells out while speeding off I roll my eyes and go after him

We run for a while until we see Eggman's Eggcarrier and we begin our race we bolt off down two different paths mine over the hills his underground thanks to my skills at running up mountains I end up ahead of Sonic but he soon catches up we start getting close when I see a ramp I can use to jump onboard I turn off and go towards it Sonic notices this but keeps going and uses a spring pad to get him high enough to just hop onboard I hit the jump and go flying through the air and right through a porthole in Eggman's ship I look around and see Sonic had beaten me

"How did you get here before me?" I ask still trying to figure it out

Sonic just pulls out a POTATO (dafuq) and says, "I slipped on this and was sent flying through the porthole"

I just sit there dumbfounded at the idea that he won because of a potato "lets go" Sonic says walking off and further into the Eggcarrier I follow behind him he walks underneath a pipe which is creaking badly I just get underneath it when it drops on top off me and I feel my ribs break and one stabs into my heart Sonic runs over and me knowing I'm about to die I go and say "get Eggman for me and make sure you eat all those Chili dogs" I close my eyes and become surrounded in darkness

I open my eyes to see blackness everywhere when I hear a voice behind me I turn around and see Chuck Norris standing there with Princess Celestia talking to each other and I am once again dumbfounded I sit there with my mouth almost touching the floor when Celestia walks up to me while Chuck Norris disappears

"Hello young one my name is..." she starts but I interrupt "you are Princess Celestia sister to Princess Luna and riser of the sun you rule over Equestria am I correct in saying that"

"Yes you are correct but how do you know that?" Celestia reply's eyes wide in shock

"That is for me to know" I reply trying not to act like a total idiot in front of royalty

"True but keep your knowledge to yourself where we are going it may cause others to worry, now follow me" Celestia says and starts walking off

I follow behind when I see a white portal Princess Celestia walks right through it and I follow when I come out I am surprised at where we are "wow never thought I would ever get to walk the halls of Canterlot this is truly an honor for one such as me" I say trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible

"Maybe but you shall have had your fill of being in them after eight years" Celestia calmly says I feel my jaw hit the ground for the third time today

"W-what do you mean eight years?" I ask surprised at what she may be proposing

"You must work here 8 years that is your penalty for the travel between worlds and your timely resurrection and with your new body you should be able to join my royal guards" she states once again surprising me but making pure sense at exactly the same time don't know how

"Wait what do you mean new body" I say and look in a nearby mirror to see an Alicorn standing in my reflection.

**End Story**

3rd person in party room Canterlot

"And after that I joined the royal guard and well you know the rest" Terra says finishing his story off

"Um Terra you do know that I'm the only pony who isn't unconscious right and is what you say true?" Luna asks still not believing what her friend is saying

"Yes I do Lulu and what I just told you was the truth the painful truth but I had to tell you, keeping this from you was eating me alive and I couldn't stand it anymore" Terra says answering Luna's Question

After that they sat there a while when one of Celestia's Sun guard's knocked on the door

"I'm coming" Terra says he walks over to the door and opens it and then greets the Sun guard

"Celestia requires your presence in the Throne Room" the Sun guard informs Terra

"Ok I shall be there in a moment" reply's Terra he then moves to find his armor and get dressed when he is done he proceeds to the throne room

**TO BE CONTINED**

**Right After this Note**

**Ok guys got my first OC he will be a main character (means he will show up a lot more often then the other OC's) but only him because he is an Alicorn it was my idea to make him an Alicorn because I wanted to mix it up a bit (he was originally a Pegasus)**

**The OC Terra is made by a one bouncingbob2 and I have no right to give him away to others**

**Also Guys why are there no reviews or OC's being put in **

**Its annoying making OC's as I go along so plz put your OC's in you should know the form but just in case**

** Pony name and Real name.**

** [Earth Pony, Pegasus or Unicorn]**

** and cutie mark {can't be same as my characters}**

** description on how he/she got to Equestria [it might help me add them in also there is more then one way of getting into Equestria other then the interdimmensional machine Grif built it could be anything from an accident to a wish hell even giving your life to save another].**

**5. #Not needed# is he or she working for Discord and if so why [can be to spy on him]**

**6. #Not Needed# if your pony want to fall in love you may choose anyone that includes Tails **

**These character are of limits Twilight, Dashie :), Pinkie, Applejack, Lyra The OC 5=(Grif and the Gang) and Terra sry if this screws up your character.**

**OK BACK TO THE STORY**

**Grif's POV**

I've been flying through the air for who knows how long but my sight keeps fuzzing up and I almost ran into a cloud but I'm nearly to Canterlot I'm close so very close I'm over the town heading towards the front gate of the castle when I black out and go flying through the air

"Uuuhhhh anyone got the license plate of that car," I say while trying to see where I landed after a few seconds of sitting there my sight finally comes back and I see where I am

I'm in shock I landed in the Throne Room of Canterlot I turn around and see Princess Celestia sitting on her Throne staring at me and around about 10 of her guards have their spears pointed at me "I guess I deserve having these pointed at me but I am sorry for that I blacked out in mid flight and well came crashing through the window of the Throne Room, I don't feel so good" I say before I black out once again

For the second time today I wake up wondering where the hell I am I look around and see I'm on a bed in some room with an Alicorn standing guard at the door

"HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA" I start laughing randomly which shocks the Alicorn he turns to me and asks "are you alright?" when out of no where Celestia appears

Not noticing she's here I go and say "never better in truth I've had a very eventful last few days first my arrival in Equestria then my meeting Dashie, after that Sonic, Tails and Shadow fall out of the sky with the seven Chaos Emeralds, my flight to Canterlot which ended with me blacking out and crashing into the Throne Room and then I go and fucking black out in front of Princess Celestia do you really think I'm Fucking alright after all that" I then notice Celestia standing there I look around to see the Alicorn staring at me like I'm a fucking god and Celestia looking at me like I'm going Fucking crazy well this day is getting better and better and shit why not lets black out again.

After a while I wake up again sane and all

"Ouch what the fuckin hell happened I feel like he took over again god I hate having multiple personality's it ruins my day" I say to myself

I look around and see I'm now in a hospital I notice the Alicorn from the Throne Room standing there staring at me "hey what happened before I got here?" I ask him hoping to god that he didn't take over

"You went crazy and said a lot of things you want me to tell you what you said" he reply's

"Yes please and I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you but in a way that was me but not me it's hard to explain" I answer

"So you have multiple personality's do you anyway lets get you up to date on what you did" he says

I sit there as he told me what I said and now I just want to kill myself from shear Embarrassment "is what you said true is Sonic really here" the Alicorn asks eyes full of hope

"If you mean Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic then yes if not sorry no" I answer the Alicorn his eyes become wider and he starts jumping up and down exclaiming in joy

"What's got you so excited" I ask the Alicorn calms down and explains to me how he got to Equestria.

"So your name is Terra huh well my name's ShadowFlame but just call me Flame and I know what dimension travel is like I'm from Earth to be exact I'm from…" I start but I'm interrupted by Terra "where Perth, Albany, Melbourne where?"

"I'm from Collie How do you know about Earth" I ask surprised as fuck at prospect of a pony from Mobius knowing about Earth

"It's where I originally came from when I landed in Mobius, on Earth my name was Nicholas Matthew I lived in Collie as well with no one but my brother who died during my first dimension travel experiment at least I think so, after I made it to Mobius I was brought up by Cream and well here I am now" he reply's answering almost all of my Questions

"Wow that's a fun life to have when I'm done doing what I wish to do here I'm gonna travel the Dimensions maybe One-piece or Naruto I don't know but I do know who is gonna travel with me… hopefully" I say making him wonder more about me when he see's the sorrow I'm my eyes and leaves me alone

After a while of sitting there I get up and bolt out of the room when I get out of the door I'm stopped by several guards I just laugh at them which creeps them out a bit just long enough for me to escape from them "they really have to be ready for something like that well I better get out of here before Celestia finds me and asks me who I am I know she will just look into my memories if I don't answer her"

I fly as fast as I can around the corners and see a door with light shinning in "haha an exit" I bolt through the door and right into Celestia's trap

"Well so much for an escape plan ok just don't go crazy and you will be fine Flame don't worry so much" I say talking to myself while trapped underneath a net

"Well we seem to have caught us a Wanderer Haven't we Lulu" I look up and see Celestia I just roll my eyes and look back towards the ground

"That we have Tia I wonder what this one was doing out of his bed" I hear Luna say to Celestia

I couldn't take it anymore I spun around at high speeds and the net flew right off of me I bolted off again trying to get away when I have almost escaped I get surrounded by a dark blue aura "AAAAHHHHHH what is it with me and escaping it never Fucking works" I yell out when I notice Twilight and the gang running up to help me

"Oh thank god Twi, Dash can you help me out here I kinda screwed up my arrival and well I'll let Celestia explain that so please get me down this is annoying" I yell to the gang when I notice Jas she looks like she is ready to kill someone

"Actually don't worry about me just yet stop Jas before she kills the Princesses" I tell Twi

I watch as Jas gets closer and see steam flying off her body as she gets closer the guards advance on her the closest one tries to hit her with a beam of magic but it reflects right off of her she turns around and punches him knocking him out then continues on her path knocking out all the guards who try and stop her

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER EITHER YOU LET GO OF HIM OR YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH" I hear her yell out and instantly I knew she has gone into rage

She keeps moving closer and the guards keep trying to stop her which pisses her off more using magic she grabs the closest spear and breaks the head off then using it as a Battle Staff beats up the rest of the guards and continues once again towards the princesses

"Let me go I can stop her please before she kills both of you" I yell out to Luna hoping she would listen to reason and for once I actually win something

I rush down and guessing I have magic I pick up a spear like Jas did and got set up for our fight she walks up to me and not wasting time swings her staff at me I block using the middle of mine and we begin trading a flurry of blows at speeds which few people could keep up with after about 20 minutes she starts to slow down so I make my move I use my magic to grab another spear and throw it at her she blocks it but leaves herself open using my staff I knock her out and being exhausted after the battle I collapsed to the ground from fatigue and over use of magic "why the fuck does this keep happening to me" I say just before I black out.

**Twilight's POV**

We tried to get closer but the guards wouldn't let us when we saw Grif fly down and stand in front of the Princesses while using magic (don't know how) to pick up a broken spear and turns to face his sister as she moves towards him we are pushed inside by the guards and are unable to see what's happening "please wait here and don't move we will handle this" one of the guards say they turn around and leave with one guarding the door to stop us from going out so we sit down and wait after 20 minutes the guard finally moves aside and we walk out and what we see shocks us all lying on the ground are about 30 guards all knocked out with Jas and Flame lying on the ground near Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

"What happened here?" we all asked shocked at the scene that laid before us

"This Pegasus Jas I think here name was tried to kill us for holding her brother captive but he asked me to release him so he could stop her I don't know how but they used magic to lift up the spears and snap them so they had staves and proceeded to fight for at least 20 minutes which surprised our most veteran guards considering what condition they were in but what surprised us all the most was the speed they fought at" Princess Luna says answering our question

"I thought something like this was gonna happen but I really cant believe they only went for 20 minutes must be the effects on them after-" Tom starts to say before I cut him off by shoving my hoof in his mouth

"Maybe not best to talk here sister may we go somewhere else more private with these pony's and I will bring the 2 who are knocked out" Luna says and before anyone can say anything we teleport and end up in Celestia's private room with Luna following a few seconds after

"Ok now please explain what in Tartarus is going on," Celestia ask going completely out of character

"Yeah yeah writer just hurry up this chapters gotten a bit big" Tom says breaking the 4th wall

"_Tom its supposed to be this long it's me making up for my rest during December I've been typing a lot and can you stop annoying me by breaking the 4__th__ wall or did you forget I can erase you from the story" The writer says to Tom in his mind_

"Tom who were you talking to" I ask a bit freaked out that he is talking to himself

"Don't worry Twi anyway back to the matter at han… I mean hoof Celestia what you don't know about us is that my friends and I can all do magic because we are originally not of this world w..." Tom starts but Celestia interrupts "ha do you really expect me to believe such a thing is possible without the help of a god"

Just then Flame slowly gets up and says "yes because I can show you proof that we are not of this world" and with that he pulls a bracelet with a green stone on it out of his mane almost dropping and puts it on

Straight when he puts it on a bright flash of light occurs and standing in his place is a Bipedal creature wearing black clothing with a rainbow mane (that's If you call the stuff on his head a mane) "this is our true form we are humans from the planet Earth we travelled here using a machine of my own design which was intended and not a malfunction from my machine" Grif says before another flash of light happens and he turns back into a pony just before a Royal Guard bursts through the door "Celestia' Luna are you alright I saw a flash of light and came rushing" the guard says before I slam into him and bowl him over "big bro" I say to the Shining Armor the very guard I bowled over "hey Twilly what been happening."

**Tom's POV**

"Do not worry Shining Armor we are fine it was just a demonstration," Celestia says helping cover up what happened and regaining her composure at the same time

I slowly walk up to Twi and whisper in her ear "do not tell Shining here about where we came from or what we can do if he is to be informed then we shall do so ourselves ok" Twi just nods and walks out of the room with Shining

"Ok now back to what we were talking about yes we are from Earth and as Flame said the machine has the power to break through the barrier between the worlds we were supposed to be going to a place called Konaha but my guess is Flame set it up so this would happen altough some of us liked coming here isn't that right Flame" I say trying to explain what happened hearing snoring I turned around to see Flame asleep while standing up and of course Michelle being a tough mean bitch walked up and bucked him flying right into me

"Uuuhhhh that's twice I feel like a car has ran me over my day is getting worse so what were we talking about while I was asleep" Flame says answering our fears that he had slept through the whole explanation

"Don't worry anyway I am surprised that most of us haven't collapsed yet oh wait here it comes" I say looking over to Michelle and Flame just before they fall over

"Well 3 down 2 to go oh wait make that one" I exclaim trying so hard not to laugh as Church collapses

"Why are you able to stay awake" Luna asks

"Well Luna I have already had enough rest to make sure I didn't collapse like the rest I should be fine for about another hour so while that is happening I will tell you about us

"First off Flame his real name is Grif but here he is [Shadows Flame], he pretty much is the inventor of the group and a really crazy pyromaniac he is also able to fight for over an hour if he starts at full strength I was actually surprised when you said it only lasted 20 minutes that's the shortest fight between them two that I know of"

"After that you have Jas a real crazy girl with a male like personality at times as you found out, her Pegasus name is [Gilded Blade] almost equal to Flame in fighting power I'm taking a wild guess but I'm saying her and Church are in love, "

**Jas is now Blade ok also I forget to tell you colors she has a steel colored hide with a gold colored mane**

"Next Church very fun but can find the feelings of others through their eyes he is the one with the snow white hide with a green mane I think his Unicorn name was [Grounded Cloud] he cares for others and is always ready to help his friends,"

**Church becomes Cloud this is gonna get annoying**

"Then there is Michelle the one with the Black hide and white mane never make her your enemy she is very strong and is able to beat both Flame and Blade easily her pony name is [Shaded Light] very easy to anger and likely to kill for a small annoyance but while restrain herself if she believes it isn't worth the trouble"

**Dangerous Mother Fucker hey her name is now Light**

"Now finally you have me my name is Tom my Unicorn name is [Frosted Mind] I am the brain of the group I'm a pacifist but if need be I will fight to protect those around me"

"Now then if you will excuse me I will lie down before I collapse" as soon as I say that I lay down on the ground and fall asleep

**3****rd**** person view**

"Well that was interesting wasn't it Lulu" Celestia exclains showing her surprise on what has been happening

"Indeed it has Tia it seems something is going to happen while they rest we should get Terra and the humans other friends while you do that I will take these pony's to there rooms" Luna reply's moving to pick up the OC 5

"Good idea Lulu I will round up their friends I shall be back to lower the moon" Celestia says before disappearing in a flash of light

"What troubles are ahead of you young ones for even I to not be able to notice them" Luna whispers to herself truly worried for the OC 5.

**HOLY CELESTIA THAT WAS HARD I will be trying to make my chapters longer but I made this one as a make up for my rest during December I once again thank bouncingbob2 for his OC also Michelle will not be in love at all during this story coz she already has someone in mind k so till next chapter peace and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Life I Wished To Hide

**My Little Brony: A Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 9**

**A Life I Wished to Hide**

**Ok guys what you are about to read is one hell of a story it explains everything about Grif it also has nothing to do with me I am hopefully gonna put 3000 words in this one if not sry but it's very hard to do with out getting ideas and new OC's I have asked constantly and am still not getting any PM's or Reviews (I'm typing this at 9:47 PM on the 6****th**** of January 2013 I'm a bit emotionally fucked up so sry if shit goes bad k) and before how I gave nicknames to the OC5 the main 6 wont know about them just yet at least until somepony says it**

**Also I'm pissed of saying she thought this he thought that so from now on thought is in italic**

_Like this_

**And my comments in the middle of the story will be in Bold**

**Like this**

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

After the Princesses teleported Twi and the others away Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and most importantly me were taken to our rooms and after that were left to wonder the halls of Canterlot but just before we leave our room Twilight and Shinning Armor walk in

"Hey girls long time no see" was all Shinning could say before Pinkie tackled him to the ground

"HISHINNINGITSBEENAWHILEWHATH AVEYOUBEENUPTO" Pinkie said all in a matter of milliseconds Shinning looked at us to translate but we shook our heads after which he rolled his eyes

"um Pinkie can you get off of me your crushing me?" Shinning asks, Pinkie noticing what she is doing apologizes and hops off of him

"so Twi what did Flame and the others talk to the Princesses about" I ask Twi but she shakes her head and answers "I left before they could say anything" but then she walked up to me and whispered "but later ask Flame if he can show you what a human looks like" she stepped back and gave me a wink I shook my head and couldn't help but think of that idiot Flame and I start staring of into space

After who knows how long Applejack taps me with one of her hoofs and asks what I was thinking about "Uu-uh n-nothing important" I say trying to hide my blush _What is wrong with me I'm not normally like this and why cant I stop thinking about him _

"I'm gonna go find them be back soon" I say before flying off before anyone can say anything after flying for a while I run into Luna walking out of a room carrying Jas, Church and Flame with her magic

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash I didn't expect to see you until later um can you help me carry Flame?" Luna asks wanting to see my reaction

"Um sure" I say trying not to blush in front of Luna and failing entirely when I felt my cheeks start burning

"Haha I knew it I knew you liked him I saw you staring at him earlier when he was knocked out" Luna exclaimed nearly bouncing up and down like Pinkie I just glared at her and grabbed hold of Flame and put him on my back while Luna started walking away

During our walk I spoke to Luna "you are not to tell anypony about what you found out earlier ok" she just nodded and kept walking

After a while of walking we reached the rooms not far from where the girls and I were staying Luna and I walked inside and placed them on the beds

"Well that's all of them, ok I have to go and meet somepony until we next meet Rainbow Dash" Luna said before Teleporting away

After Luna left I walked over to Flame and sat down beside his bed when I noticed something on his arm it was a bracelet with a pulsing green stone in it I stared at it in a bit of a daze and before I knew it I was asleep **[lol :P]**

**LOL RANDOM POV CHANGE COZ I CAN [also just got over my Emotional Fuck up it is currently 12:00 AM that's midnight mofos ok guys after this chapter I'm gonna tell you why the fuck I've been struggling to type chapters the more I got along with story but right now on with the story**

**Shadows Flame's POV**

_You know what I really hate my life its black out after black out now I think its like 5 in a row now lets recount lets see midair blackout check, throne room blackout check, my supposed crazy blackout check, another one after my fight with Jas actually I will start calling her Blade and then one more time after the talk with the Princesses well that's great anyway lets get out of my thoughts _

I open my eyes and look around to find myself in a nice room when I hear a snore coming from right next to me I look over to see Dashie had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder

I moved my other front hoof and started softly patting her mane it felt really good and helped stop my psycho side from coming out again we sat there for a few minutes with me wishing this could last forever but as always good things come to an end

I waited until she was fully awake before saying "morning Dashie ya sleep okay there" finally awake and realizing what she did she went as red as a beetroot which surprised me more then I thought possible

"Before you say anything Dash can I ask you are you able to keep something a secret you are to tell no one not even my friends know about this so can I trust you?" I ask steeling my heart for what was to come if she said yes

"Yes you can trust me but why do you trust me over your friends?" Dash says a bit surprised at what I'm saying

"Reasons you will learn about another time now are you ready to have my life in your hands" I reply with an almost emotionless face

"W-wait what do you mean by having your life in my hands?" she asks almost jumping back into the wall

"You will see after this story are you ready this is a story of love and loss and in it shows my true weakness the thing that can kill me in a matter of milliseconds all it has to do is touch my skin and I am dead so are you ready to hold my life in your hands if not then I shall wait until you are" I answer with a face that looks set in stone not a single part of it moving

"Your giving me something like that I-I-I don't know what to say but I will take it" she says trying not to freak out

"Thank you I have wanted to tell someone one day but only one who has something no one else has ok are you ready this pretty much starts at my first day of year one

**(Flashback story thing starts) Flame's POV age 5**

"I-I hope no one hates me" I say to myself looking at the school before me there were others playing games all around but me being my usual young loner self stayed away from all the kids and went straight to the classroom I sat on the bench next to the door reading a novel **(that reading level was me at that age that's the only connection in this bit so far) **when a few of the older boys walked up to me

"hey dweeb you reading a big book there for an idiot HAHAHA" the leader said I just ignored him and kept reading my book

he noticed me ignoring him so he grabbed my book and ripped it to shreds I stared at him while he laughed I just grabbed my bag and walked off straight into the nearby forest after walking for who knows how long I stopped only just noticing where I was _being depressed makes you do things without knowing them gotta remember that one_ I sat down took a deep breath and screamed to the sky "HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP PPP" I kept screaming until I fainted from lack of breath **(I guess we now know why he keeps fainting he started doing it when he was five hahaha) **

I woke up in a wooden shack with a girl around my age looking after me a Katana strapped to her back with another one on the table next to me I got up and grabbed the Katana on the table and unsheathed it while staring at the design of the hilt and the simplicity of the blade it was a master weapon

As I was looking at it the girl turned and watched me with a smile on her face

I started swinging the Katana like I was trained to use it which I guess you can say I was I had a swords master as a friend and he taught me how to use a Katana the girl was startled at what I was doing and yelled at me "SSSTTTOOPPP YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF" I stopped finally noticing that she had watched me the whole

"Sorry I cant help myself after my mum forced me to give my Katana back to my master I haven't been able to swing one for a long time" I replied **(yeah he was smart when he young but barely learnt anything as he got older he didn't need to really)**

"Oh ok my name is Sapphire what's yours?" Sapphire asked

"My name is Grif and I thank you for saving me do you know a way back to town I got lost in the forest and my mum will end up calling the police trying to find me if I don't get home soon" I reply trying to be as polite as possible

"Yes I do Grif I will take you there I also want you to keep that Katana and you will probably see me at school some time anyway don't worry as long as your with me those idiots at school wont trouble you well that's if they chose to annoy you in the first place" she said smiling and started taking me back to town

After I while I start to hear cars off in the distance but as usual being me I couldn't help myself "hey are you living on your own and if you are do you want to stay with me and my family" I say hoping she stays with him

"Yes I do live alone and I would love to but I don't know if your family would like me" she reply's with sad eyes I shake my head and exclaim "if my family wouldn't have liked you I wouldn't have asked so don't worry about it your gonna stay with me and my family

After that I took her to my place and she moved in we became good friends and five years later we were in a relationship but then something unthinkable happened that made me truly believe in Dimension travel

"what is that falling from the sky" I yell out to Sapphire

"I don't know Grif lets check it out" she reply's

We ran off after it and ended up near the forest shack where we first met it had hit just out front of it we walked up to the edge and looked in it was a weird alien thing we were about to go down and help it when it turned to us and swung a sword at us I managed to block the swing in time when Sapphire ran down there "no Sapphire don't he will kill you" I yelled out to her a bit too late the thing stabbed her through the heart

I sat there and watched as he pulled her off the blade in his other hand I was about to rage and kill everything and anything in sight and the only person able to stop me was Sapphire now that nothing could stop me I knew something bad was gonna happen

When it got her off it's blade it just through her away and that did it I snapped and went into rage mode my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I charged straight towards it moving so fast that it couldn't keep up I ran behind it and stabbed it in the head and walked over to Sapphire's body

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and turned to the alien still alive but not for long

"Haha you couldn't protect her now her blood shall become your weakness it shall forever haunt you take the 2 vials from my body and fill them with her blood without it you will die tomorrow you are to wear one close to your body and the other must one day go to the one you love exactly 6 years from now by doing so you are trusting her with your life and as a reward of surviving that long Sapphire will be alive once more, I was happy I was able to test you for your journeys ahead and my names ShadowsFlame I wish you to one day use it as your name in another world I will visit you in your dreams and I will tell you why I did this I am truly sorry for doing this to you" and with that said ShadowsFlame died

"I promise you this ShadowsFlame I will use your name if not to find out why you did this I will use it because its an awesome name I still hate you though" in saying that I had condemned myself to talking to ghosts in my dreams oh well

I grabbed the vials and walked over to Sapphire's body and filled the vials while making a silent promise to do what is necessary to see her once more.

**(END weird story thingy)**

**Present time**

**Flame's POV**

"That is my weakness the blood in these vials unable to dry unable to leave until the day I die" I said finishing the story while pulling two vials on chains out of my mane and putting one on

"I have trusted you with my weakness now it is time to trust you with my life have this vial it is the most precious thing to me" I say before I start tearing up

"B-but w-why would y-you give me something like this?" Dash asks

"Because it has been exactly 6 years and I'm in love with you Dashie" I reply before breaking down and crying into my pillow with the vial sitting in front of Dash after about a minute I hear a familiar voice "Grif is that you I am happy you survived that thing but is it really you"

I turned slowly to see a Earth Pony that has a sapphire colored body with a ruby colored mane and tail standing at the foot of my bed with Dashie wearing a vial of blood around her neck

I just sat there staring in shock unable to believe who it is "S-Sapphire is that really you please tell me its you" I ask almost yelling

"It's me Grif am I alive again because if I am I'm not going out with you again it ended up getting me killed" she answered jokingly we all sat there for a while before we started laughing

"Yes you are alive again and I'm not gonna ask you out again I'm already in love with the most beautiful mare in Equestria" I say before turning and kissing Dashie she is a bit surprised but then lets me in our tongues fighting for dominance after a while of this Sapphire coughed and brought us back to the real world with me having the most goofy grin on my face

"well you seem really happy don't ya Grif" Sapphire says trying not to laugh

"he is not Grif anymore he is ShadowsFlame but everyone just calls him Flame" Rainbow says with the same goofy grin on her face as me we look at each other and start laughing we seem to have alerted all of our Friends because after a while we hear knocking on the door I hide my necklace in my mane and told Dashie to do the same

I then walk up to the door and open it too see all my friends the rest of the mane 6 and both the Princesses standing outside the door all wondering what was going on and who was in my room I just stood there with my goofy grin and they all just started laughing besides the Princesses I motioned the Princesses in and asked the other to wait outside

"Ok will somepony please explain what is going on in here and who is that pony over there" Celestia says almost going back to how she was before I just shook my head and answered "that there is one of my friends I will let her introduce herself

"Hello my name is Sapphire, Sapphire Heart and you are?" Sapphire said introducing herself

"Hello young one my name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna we are the Princesses who control the Sun and Moon" Celestia reply's answering Sapphire's question but when I looked over to Luna she was sniffing trying to pick up something I hoped to God/Celestia that she didn't figure it out

"Why do I smell blood?" Luna asks making my fears become reality I started to shake and try to sneak out before they could look at me I was almost to the window when I was stopped by Celestia's magic and pulled back down

"Great I wish you didn't ask that question what happened was only supposed to be know to me and the one I love and no one else that means you two as well Princesses I am sorry but I cannot divulge the reason why you smell blood you will just have to trust me that no one here has been harmed" I say trying to get out of this situation without getting myself throw in a dungeon

"Oh and who is the one you love?" Luna said with an evil smirk plastered across her face

"I have no need to worry about what you would do because I know you wont hurt her because she is in this room right now and it isn't Sapphire" I reply totally confusing Luna in the process but I notice Celestia look at Rainbow who has been quiet all this time she just nods to Celestia who then turns back to me and smiles

"Congratulations on getting yourself a marefriend like her you are quite lucky" Celestia says still smiling when I notice she is trying not to laugh as Luna is still trying to figure it out

I walk over to the door and open it "come on in I have something to announce to everypony" I say before flying off and standing in front of everyone with Dashie sitting in the crowd

"so what is this announcement you have Flame?" Luna asks

"well everypony I now have a marefriend her name is one everypony here knows" I announce to the crowd my friends Blade, Cloud, Light and Frost walk up to me and say at once "Congrats we know who it is and you finally got her hope you guys stay with each other for a long time to come"

"Thanks guys but I wonder should we tell them they seem to be having trouble figuring it out" I say almost laughing they just nod

"Well my friends it is non other then Rainbow Dash" I exclaim surprising Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Luna they all then turned to Dashie and yell out "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT" Dash and I just fall over laughing and headed off somewhere to enjoy each others company.

**HAHAHAHAHA how was that I'm making a comeback biatches it is now 2:19 AM on the 7****th**** of Jan with exactly 3157 words in the story I'm happy to be back to myself what with my emotional release I needed to do so how did you like that adds quite the backstory doesn't it with only Dash and Flame k till next time I have to sign off the normal way so MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.**


	10. Chapter 10 Frosted Heart

My Little Brony a Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 10

Frosted Heart

**Hello to you the Mares and Colts who read this story I am starting this at 2:39 AM on the 8****th**** of January 2013 I am tired as hell probably fall asleep at the keyboard HAHAHAH but typing does not wait for the tired :D and I'm not gonna tell you what I said I would before because it would take to long lets just say typing this story brought out bottled up emotions I also noticed a fuck up on last chapter which I will fix when this comes out Grif is 16**

**Pinkie's POV**

I was the only one who didn't watch Rainbow and Flame leave I was too busy looking towards Tom he was in a corner crying no one noticing but me I started walking towards him but he teleported away and me being me I floated up and out a window landing out side in the Royal gardens I started looking trying to find him I went all over Canterlot trying to find him I was starting to get annoyed

"Hey Writer Where the buck is Tom?" I ask breaking the 4th wall

"Have you checked his room that's the only place you haven't been" The Writer reply's

"I didn't because somepony was crying," I answer straight after saying that I hear a smacking sound like a facehoof

"are you joking that somepony is Tom" the writer says almost yelling

"thanks" I say and run off towards Tom's room and walk right through the door not needing to have it open**(go Pinkie break the Rules of Physics once again)** I look around and see Tom sitting in the corner with glazed over eyes he was still breathing thank Celestia but what was wrong with him

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA OMG never try typing when tired I ended up falling asleep at the keyboard also had very weird experience on a thing called Omegle doing type chat with some stranger when some guy joins in don't know how coz Omegle only lets you talk to one person at a time he types in different font from us and says he is Discord complete with the same mannerisms as Discord in fact it will be a part of my story later on but it confused the fuck out of me and the Stranger**

I walked over and shook him saying "Tom stop sleeping we have to plan a party heeeellllloooooo is anybody receiving right now" after a while of trying to wake him I start getting worried my mane and tail deflates and I run off hoping to find Twilight or one of the Princesses after running down several halls she runs into Luna

"Luna please help please help Tom is- Tom is in some weird sleep please help" I kept saying as fast as I could before Luna put a hoof on my mouth

"where is he Pinkie" is all Luna says

"he's in his room" I answer Luna just nods and teleports us to him but when she gets there she is shocked at what is happening

"oh no oh no this is not good quick Pinkie get Celestia and the others and bring them back here now" she exclaims worry plastered all over her face she then teleport me to Celestia

"Celestia please help get Twi, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity and Flutter here quick" I say almost yelling tears rolling down my eyes

"yes Pinkie but what it wrong?" Celestia asks while Teleporting each of the other ponies here

"just teleport us to Toms room" I yell out surprising everyone especially Celestia but she complies and teleports us to Toms room when we arrive she see's the problem and is quite afraid of what is happening

"Tia you're here good please help me? Luna says not even looking up from what she is doing

"I'm sorry Lulu but we cant do anything not even the Elements can help right now" Celestia reply's shocking every one

"…..WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE" everyone turns around to find Flame standing in the doorway he then walks by and see's what is wrong

"OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT GOOD Pinkie, have you tried talking to him?" Flame asks I just nod

"well this is not good I guess the day has finally come when I had to do this thankfully we are here or else I wouldn't be able to wake him" Flame says confusing us all

"you know what this is?" I blurt out he nods then answers "yes I do ok I'm going to explain, this is a normal thing that happens to him I thought it would stop when we arrived but I guess he still has to confess his feelings anyway we were usualy able to wake him by playing a recording of your voice Pinkie but if you were not able to wake him it seems I have to use that idea which is only possible here"

his words are able to confuse us again but Celestia the first to recover turns to Flame and says "what do you mean by 'that'?"

"it means we have to enter his mind and drag him back out but the only one able to do so is Pinkie" Flame explains while Celestia and Luna just nod before looking at me

"I'm ready to do anything to save a friend" I exclaim making the Princesses and Flame smile

Flame then looks me in the eyes and says "thank you Pinkie Pie but when you are inside you will see things about him he has kept hidden for most of his life do you promise that anything you see in there is kept secret only to Frost and yourself"

"yes I promise but who is Frost wait is that Tom" I ask a tad bit confused Flame just nods then looks to the princesses and nods again the princesses then turn to me and start charging up a spell when it is ready they release it and everything goes black

I wake up in a weird house confused as to where I am I start walking around

**Wow long POV 831 words not counting bold this note is at 12:27AM 9****th**** of Jan ok guys what you are about to see is a idea that took me several days to create because what is in his mind is something I didn't really plan on doing just thought it would be fun and lengthen story**

**Frost's POV**

I wake up in my bed on Earth with my favorite pink pony asleep next to me I cant help but start to stroke her mane which kinda feels like cotton candy after about 10 minutes I get up and head downstairs to the kitchen and start making breakfast Honey carrots with a salad _never knew being a vegetarian was great until I met my pink bundle of joy _I start to hear very light hoofsteps coming up behind me I shake my head this would be the 20th time she has tried to sneak up on my just when she get right behind me I turn around and give her a kiss we sit there staring into each others souls lost in each others hearts until I remember the food I break away and turn around being very lucky that the carrots haven't burned I plate up the food and we start eating "Pinkie what are you doing today?" I ask the pony I love

"I've got work at the bakery then I'm gonna head out to the Brony convention at the town hall and give them all a shock" Pinkie answers making me laugh

"I will be there for that I cant wait to see their faces and how is everything at the bakery have they gotten used to seeing a pony there?" I say with a carrot in my mouth

"Yeah they have gotten used to it especially when I made 50 cupcakes so they could keep up with their orders" She reply's while giving off a grin the size of her face

"Ok well I have to go see the engaged couple see you at that convention" and with that I finish breakfast and head off to go see Church and Jas

when I arrive I see them making out on the couch and I couldn't stop myself from going "DDaaaaawwwwwwww"

They turn to look at me and we all start cracking up laughing after 10 minutes we got up and started talking about random things like what the wedding was going to be like and if we would get Grif over from Equestria we also talked about how long it had been since we first went there we finally figured out it had been 3 years such a long time

"ok guys I gotta go to brony convention because Pinkie is gonna show up there and shock the hell out of the bronys you can come if you want" I say they nod and answer at the same time "hell yeah" so as a group we set off to a random convention.

When we arrived we were surprised at the amount of bronys in the hall it was packed with the only seats left down at the very front _Lucky us we get to turn and look at all their faces HAHAHAHAHA_

We sat there for half the convention talking about the problem of brony haters discriminating against us because of what we like and all that when I see Pinkie float down through the roof _That's my Pinkie_ and slowly descending towards the stage I turn around and see to look at the faces of the bronys behind me and I instantly fall over laughing after I finished having my laughing fit I walk up on stage and walk over to the lovable bundle of pink and give her a kiss I turn back to the crowd and see their jaws open and I once again fall into a laughing fit with Pinkie joining in we sit there for a while laughing when we hear everyone yell out "WWWWHHHHHAAATTTTTTT IS THAT THE REAL PINKIE PIE IT CANT BE"

"Yes this is the real Pinkie if you don't believe me watch this" I yell back Pinkie then disappears and reappears behind one of the bronys

"hi" she says before disappearing and reappearing behind me

"there do you believe me now" I yell they all just nod we then sat down again and waited for the convention to finish afterwards we had to get out as fast as possible and run back to our house when we got home we walked in the front door to find Pinkie standing there _ok Pinkie got home before me how does that happen wait there is a Pinkie next to me OMG two Pinkies this is a dream or a trap in my mind like the few times before but I will only got out if I confess my feeling to the real Pinkie well that screwed up shit well here goes_ while I had been thinking Pinkie had walked up to Pinkie2 and started talking

"um honey can you wait upstairs" I ask Pinkie she nods and walks off, I then look at Pinkie2 she looks like she had been crying and her mane was deflated

"please come back to us Tom we miss you" Pinkie2 says with sadness in her voice

"Pinkie I can only go back when I confess my feelings to the one I love and I don't think I'm ready to do that for real I'm afraid, its like my heart is frozen in fear" I reply showing the fear I have hidden for a long time

"well then lets unfreeze your heart Pinkie2 exclaims before kissing me I sit there in shock as she pulls back

"Pinkie I love you" I yell out to no one in particular and then it was white

_I did it I finally did it now this frozen heart can finally feel love_

**HAHAHAHAHHA hopefully that surprised you a bit also I'm gonna give a shoutout to OfficialOmnivore he is a Youtuber who makes awesome music the URL is after this note ok still looking for OC's to help with the return of Discord that is why I'm doing all this romance stuff also I made Sapphire it was something I did out of the blue and it also put together the confession of feeling for Flame so yeah also I want some comments telling me what I could do better please I need to get better k till next chapter cya and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE**

**The URL for OfficialOmnivore feed/UC3ZMV23ScJfyKL8Tacgfm2g**


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Arrival

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 11**

**A Unexpected Arrival?**

**OK guys I am no longer sure whether I should keep the little title thingy**

**If Yes] it Stays**

**If No] it goes**

**just put answer in reviews I check them whenever I'm on just in case there new one there :) also I have some very crazy and unexpected Ideas flowing and I want to chuck them in I will run some by you guys, ok guys i will be putting 1 chapter up every week if i cant i will wait until the next week and put out 2 ok.**

**Cloud's POV**

**(Cloud's Journal)**

it had been a week since Pinkie retrieved Frost from his mind not soon after that happened Frost had asked Pinkie to be his Marefriend with an obvious answer but I've been wondering where Flame's gone he has just disappeared off the planet with only Rainbow knowing where he is, while that's been happening Blade and I have been having quite the fun time although its starting to hurt down there so we've stopped for now

I looked down at the page of my Journal wondering if there was anything to put there then I remembered that Sonic and his friends haven't been seen for a while '_not out worry about what he does'_

I closed my Journal and hid it in the usual spot not telling where and I walked upstairs from our room in the basement of Twi's Library and into the Kitchen just in time to see Twi clopping

I went wide eyed took a photo using magic I learnt and turned away walking back the lounge room when I noticed Blade sitting on the couch "holy shit you will not believe what I saw" I said walking up to her

Blade turned to me and Raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Try me' i handed her the picture and her eyes went as wide as plates before she looked around to make sure no one was watching before hiding the picture in her mane

"wow never expected her to be doing that wonder who she's thinking of" Blade whispered i turned to her raised a hoof to my face and shook my head

"anyway I will be back in a while are you gonna go watch Twi like I know you want to" I breathed right into her ear she shuddered and nodded while I laughed and walked off leaving Blade to be her snooping self

I was walking around town trying to find a good place to work even though we had been here a week we still didn't have any jobs other than Frost he works at Sugarcube corner I gave up and walked out towards Cupids Hill as we called it when I started to hear some music walking up to the hill there was a earth pony who had a Jet black Mane and tail with a orange body he was sitting down with a IPod next to him I recognized the song it was Aint no rest for the Wicked then he started to sing

I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said I never seen a man who looks so all alone could ya use a little company

If you pay the right price your evening would be nice and you can go and send me on my way

I said you're just a sweet young thing the way you do this to yourself

She looked at me and this is what she said

Oh their aint no rest for the Wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay

i got mouths to feed

Their aint nothing in this world for free

Oh no I cant slow down I cant hold back though you know I wish I could

Oh no there aint no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good

Not even fifteen minutes later I'm still walking down the street when I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight

And then he swept up from behind he put a gun up to my head he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight

He said give me all ya got I want your money not your life if you make a move I wont think twice

I told him you can have my cash because you know I gotta ask what made you wanna live this kind of life

He said their aint no rest for the Wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay

i got mouths to feed

Their aint nothing in this world for free

Oh no I cant slow down I cant hold back though you know I wish I could

Oh no there aint no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good

(Short break)

Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house the day was winding down and coming to an end

And so I turned on the TV and flicked it over to the news and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs he taking money from the church he stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills

But even still I can't say much I know we're all the same we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

You know their aint no rest for the Wicked

Money don't grow on trees

We got bills to pay

We got mouths to feed

Their aint nothing in this world for free

Oh no we cant slow down you know we cant hold back though you know I wish I could

Oh no there aint no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good

After he finished singing he just sat there and stared up into the sky "man I wish Grif was here to see this he would flip but he went to Naruto instead well I might see him again" I heard him say

Being as casual as I can I walked up to him and said "hello did you know the cake is a lie" he sat there for a second before bursting out laughing and I joined him we laughed until we ran out of breath and turned to each other

'Well its good to know there Is at least one pony who knows that joke anyway my names Jiridion Donation or…" he started but I interrupted him "Jir Don other wise know as Steven hey mate its been a while its me Church, Grif and the others are here as well but how did you get here?" he turned to me with a look that said 'wow are you that stupid'

"Same way you did but I ended up at Manehatten and had to walk here now answer my question is there a nice mare you know" he said

I nodded while answering "yeah there is this one her name is Sapphire Heart we met her at Canterlot while Grif was recovering there she's a nice person you would like her, oh yeah do you have some chocolate Jas has been craving chocolate and can't buy any so she's taking out her frustration in bed and it bloody hurts" he nods while walking over to a pack when out of nowhere someone yelled "I HEARD CHOCOLATE" before Jir was used as a cushion for… FLAME

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME" I yelled he turned to me and smiled before answering "I was at Dashie's when I heard someone say Chocolate" I facehoofed

"How did you manage to hear me say that from there?" I asked

"it's a secret oh yeah hey Jir long time no see anyway gotta go Dashie's waiting for me" Flame said before walking over to the pack and grabbing a big bar of chocolate before flying off

"thank goodness I didn't tell him about the muffins" Jir exclaimed

"MUFFINS" we heard from behind us I turned around to see Derpy flying towards us I jumped out of the way but Jir didn't move fast enough and was smashed into the ground yet again

After getting Derpy off of Jir we gave her a muffin while I was there I noticed some Coca Cola and shook my head "well at least we haven't told anyone about the Co…" I started but was interrupted with a hoof shoved in my mouth to shut me up

"Don't just don't mention anything else like that" Jir said glaring at me, I slowly nodded and he let go "Coca Cola" I yelled just before he shoved his hoof in my mouth he looked around making sure nothing was going to happen

When he felt safe he let go and went to grab his pack when we heard "COKE" I just laughed while Jir looked scared "why me" was all he could say before getting slammed into by Blade

"Wow Jir once is a coincidence twice is an accident but three times in a row not that's just plain Un-Fucking-lucky" I got out in between laughs while Blade walked over to the pack and grabbed a Coke

"Hey are you ok I'm still getting used to pulling up?" Blade asked Jir hoping he isn't hurt

"Well it doesn't help that you're the third person in five minutes that's done that first was Flame then Derpy and now you this is one unlucky day for me at least I wasn't hit by a anvil so I'll be fine" he replied before getting up looking in his pack and pulling out some duct tape and walking up to me, he then proceeded to duct tape my mouth shut

"Ok now that that's done Blade can you take me to the library"

**I feel sorry for him seriously not once not twice but three times that has gotta hurt oh yeah POV change**

**Terra's POV**

I guess your all wondering where I have been well I'm finally a retired guard and I have my own house I'm currently walking around Ponyville trying to find a certain pony I think you know him he's Flame the psycho brony with a obsession with fire and his experiments

I walk out of Ponyville and end up beneath Rainbows house I starting flying up and looked through the window to find Flame and Rainbow making out I just sat there shocked when I heard my wings unfurl with a loud whoosh '_just what I needed a wingboner' _I think they heard it because there was some crashing around and they opened the door to see me there

"TERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Flame yelled out when I noticed his eyes they had changed into a dragons it freaked me out

"Um Flame your eyes" says Rainbow, Flame nods and blinks a few times and they turn back to normal and looks at me

"You said you wanted to give me something so I came here I just didn't expect to see 'that' not in the slightest" I managed to say before Flame got angry again

Flame nodded a few times and walked back in the house motioning for me to follow and that's what I did

He led me to a room full of weird items grabbed a bracelet and gave it to me

"What's this for?" I ask staring at it

"Just put it on" he spat out still a bit angry

I nodded and put it on but what happened I did not expect because when I put it on I felt a severe amount of pain all over my body "bear with it it's connecting to your body so that it is able to be at its fullest strength" Flame whispered reassuring me as I was screaming out in severe it was the most blood curdling scream one could hear luckily no one but us three could hear it

"when I count down to 1 the pain will be gone ok" Flame said

"3…" the pain was still there as strong as ever

"2…" still hasn't changed and I'm still screaming

"1…" all of a sudden the pain stopped I got up and looked around with a look of total confusion plastered on my face

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FLAME OR ARE YOU JUST HAVING FUN" I yelled out angry as all fucking hell at what just happened

"Neither and I'm sorry for not telling you what would happen but be happy it wasn't the same as mine because what you felt was only half the pain I felt" he said when his ears twitched he then turned around and ran outside and jumped off the edge of the cloud with his wings spread I ran up and saw him flying off towards a hill at high speeds wondering what made him do that

"Terra are you ok that sounded like it hurt" I heard Rainbow say I turned to her and nodded when she noticed the bracelet

"why do you get one of those bracelets Flame wont let me have one even though I'm the coolest, fastest most awesome Pegasus in Equestria" I turned to her shook my head before telling her that its what hurt me so much, she instantly went wide eyed and stood there in shock unable to speak so I jumped off the cloud and went flying

I was close to the ground just floating along heading back to Ponyville '_hmm I wonder if could ask Celestia to turn me human for a day' _straight after I thought that I started falling towards the groundI landed on my gut and pushed myself of the floor with my hand _WAIT WHAT I HAVE HANDS so that's what the bracelet does I wonder if I can change back_ I tried thinking of a Pegasus but I changed back into a Alicorn _I guess its programed for each dimension wait does that mean I can go hedgehog_ well guess what straight after I thought hedgehog I turned into my old body

I looked awesome I had the same colors I usually had but hell at least I could go for a run, I turned towards Ponyville but before I started running I saw Flame flying over head

"HEY FLAME THANKS FOR THE BRACELET MAN" I yelled to Flame who then flew down and put on his bracelet before changing into a hedgehog like me but with a black body and Rainbow quills

"haha you up for a race to Ponyville" he challenged I just nodded and counted down from three we bolted off unable to pass each other when Flame did something unexpected he sped up and a cone started to form around him when I heard something unexpected

*BOOOM*

He shot off leaving me way behind with a wave of dark flames? Flying out where he was a second ago I stood there in shock unable to move after seeing that when I felt something tap me on the back I turned to find Flame standing there with a huge ass smile on his face

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN you just went and did a fucking sonic boom" I yelled out my jaw touching the floor when I felt something walk out of my mouth I looked to see who it was, well who was there surprised me it was Pinkie Pie with a question mark floating in front of her as she walked out and in front of Flame

"Hi Flame you gonna eat this" she asked Flame pointing to the question mark

"Um no Pinkie I'm not but why were you in Terra's mouth" she just shrugs and says, "dunno" before gulping down the question mark and bouncing off like nothing had happened

OK lets forget that just happened" says Flame

"Forget what happened" I reply

"Exactly but let's change back and you better watch out for the taste of cotton candy" I nod and we change back and head off towards the Library

"Hey you wanna do something fun when we get there?" asks Flame

"Like what?" I reply he smiles and says "just follow my lead" we keep walking and see the library when Flame starts running towards one of the library windows I notice what he's doing and line myself up with a different one and start running

I jump towards the window with Flame doing the same and we crash through the windows when Flame yells out "MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE"

We both land with a stunned Twilight and… LUNA staring at us, Flame and I look to each other and start laughing so hard we could barely breathe after about three minutes we finally stopped and brohoofed when we notice Twi and Luna still staring at us

"Hhhheeeellllllooooooo anyone home" says Flame while knocking on Twi's head knocking her out of her stupor _haha knocking_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yells Twi almost raging while I back away and hide behind Luna, Flame just stands there

"I thought I would make a dramatic entrance" he replied with a straight face _how is he able to do that_

Twilight facehoofs then turns to me and asks "and why did you do it?"

I smiled sheepishly and said "well I just went along with it blame Flame for getting me into it" Twi shakes her head and walks over to the broken windows

"Well someone's gotta pay for this" she exclaimed and turned to find Flame holding a big bag of bits with a insane look on his face he gave the bits to Twi and his face suddenly caught on fire

Twi squealed and fainted while Luna just looked at him weirdly and me I was in awe that he wasn't doing anything to stop the flames when they just went out on their own but what he couldn't hide was a shield of magic on his face

"Hahahahhahahahahahahahahaahh ahaha oh my god I don't think she expect that I'm sorry I scared her so much but it's funny as hell" he laughed and turned to us

"um will she be okay I wouldn't like one of my friends to be hurt" Luna said I nodded and walked over to Flame

"Dude how did you do that you psycho pyro" I asked he then explained that he summoned a shield in front of his face to stop it from burning him and sprayed flammable oil on it and set it alight with a match

With that Luna teleported him back to Rainbow, leaving us to talk about what has been happening lately

**Well how was that hopefully a tad bit funny? Anyway I'm typing up a new story while doing this one it will be out when I finish chapter 20 for this :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Flame got pissed

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure  
Chapter 12  
Well Shit Flame got pissed**

**Ok this is gonna have a short clop and another clop late in the chapter you have been warned  
Also don't expect POV's for Cloud, Blade, Frost, Light and Sapphire because Light will try and get away from the others as fast as possible before heading somewhere she can live on her own plus I asked her if I could use her POV but she said if I did she would cut my dick off and shove it up my… well you get the point. And the others aren't really main characters but are still relevant in the story**

**Flame's POV**

**(Flame's Journal)**

Yesterday was fun I scarred the crap out of Twilight and got teleported home by Princess Luna I even got to test the transformation bracelets a bit more it's where I've been all this time I'm a bit worried about Sonic he ran off to find a chaos emerald a few days ago I gave him a com bracelet it's a transformation bracelet but without the transformation obviously, there are 2 known features to the transformation bracelet so far and they are, well this is obvious Transformation but the other is a com device. Anyway i gave a com bracelet to Sonic so he could ask for help when he needed it but so far nothing anyway I better see what's happening in town I'm practically a stranger in town even with Pinkie's party we had a few days ago, when I arrived at the party I disappeared from sight and into the shadows while hiding my mane and tail I was noticeable if you looked for me but, a quick skim with your eyes and you will miss me but still I met someone in the end I'm going to see her today hmm how did we meet lets have a flashback and find out

(Flashback start)

I hid unnoticed when a mare I recognized but couldn't remember saw me _well their goes my luck_ she walked up and asked "why are you sitting in the dark here join the crowd" I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet, she wouldn't leave me alone she kept talking to me even though I wasn't saying a word so I got up and left the party as quickly and as quiet as possible and transformed into my human form I then climbed up a wall and onto the roof of Sugarcube Corner and began running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, it was exhilarating I had always loved parkour but I was a bit of a loner, when I arrived in Equestria I thought of this as a new chance at life so I changed my attitude it didn't last long I am back to where I started a loner, I kept running when I noticed the Unicorn Mare from before chasing me _shit I cant let her get close to me_ I back flipped off the building and out of sight before turning back to a Pegasus, the mare came running around the corner and bumped into me flipping us both over and almost landing on my vial necklace I got up and yelled "HEY WATCH IT YOU ALMOST BROKE THE VIAL" her eyes went wide as… well I have no idea but they were big she backed away from me and stared at the vial, I turned around started walking off when she called out to me and said "why do you have a vial of blood with you" I kept walking before taking flight and heading towards the Everfree forest to let out some anger

I arrived at an area I had no wish to be in, because right nearby was Fluttershy's cottage the one who seems to be able to smell the blood on me _haha I guess I can live with that she had watched me kill a manticore to let out my anger last time _I started walking into the forest when I was tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow and pink before I heard the pony on top of me say "YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK IN THERE NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR DEFENCELESS MANTICORE" I pushed her off of me and ran right into The Stare well I thought I was going to end up like the rest who saw it but I guess being a loner has it's advantages I started walking off towards the forest while Fluttershy kept trying to pin me with The Stare, after a while of her knocking me over to try and get me with The Stare I turned and said as nicely as I could "Fluttershy your Stare does not work on me I am a natural Loner and am unable to feel fear from someone like you, you're too kind and gentle to truthfully hurt me" I then walked off again and finally got into the forest when I remembered I could have just flied _smart one idiot you could have avoided that _I got inside the forest and changed into my human form and ran off heading to a cave where I hid the remains of the manticore and it's severely hard metal shell _hmm if I can find a good blacksmith I wonder if he can make a sword or armour out of it, _I had ran for a while when I noticed the entrance I slowed down and walked inside the carcase was still there, I was about to head back to town when I heard a feminine squeal I turned towards it and ran as fast as I could when I remembered my Hedgehog form I changed and sped up to 120KM/H I was making the ground fast but surprisingly I was still able to notice everything around me even at this speed, I looking ahead I noticed the Unicorn Mare from before, backing away from a… manticore well this is gonna be fun, while running I changed back into a Pegasus and slammed my hoof into it's skull caving it in and killing the manticore instantly, I looked around and noticed the Unicorn was knocked out also because she was here I couldn't turn into a hedgehog and speed her back to town with out the chance of her waking up, so I picked her up before placing her on my back and started walking back the way I came with the manticore body dragging behind me

I managed to get us in the cave before night came and I moved the manticore bodies a bit deeper into the cave _hmm I really have to check out how far back the cave goes_ I then took up a spot watching the entrance and sat in silence

After three hours the Unicorn mare finally woke up, she looked around and noticed me thankfully in my Pegasus form she then looked around trying to see what was in this cave when she was finally finished looking around she begun to talk "thank you I probably would have died if you didn't show up my name is Heartstrings but everypony calls me Lyra" I turned to her and replied "it is of no problem to me and my name is ShadowsFlame"

"Well hello Shadow bu…" she started but I glared at her and interrupted "do not call me Shadow call me Flame, Shadow is one of my few friends I choose to have" she was about to go on about something when I heard rustling coming from near the cave entrance, I turned, grabbed Lyra and ran deeper into the cave hiding behind the manticore carcasses, what came in I didn't expect, _well shit they have zomponies here too I'll knock out Lyra and leave her here then I will go and walk out to see if they are friendly _I was about to knock Lyra out when I noticed her leaning against me having fainted _well one problem solved without violence now lets hope this one works_ I softly put her on the floor before walking out,

As I stepped out the zomponies turned towards me, one of them smiled before saying "hello there my name is GhostsNight what brings a normal pony into our rain shelter cave" I sat there a bit shocked at the non violence of these zomponies, I gathered some strength before replying "I am sorry I had no idea I was using this place to store manticore carcases" that shocked the two zomponies they nodded and began staring into the forest After a while GhostsNight started talking

"I wish this curse would be gone me and my brother Shaded Fire here have realised our mistake but we are still not worthy after what we have done ans we proabably never will be not after THAT" Ghost said I turned to him with a questioning look in my eyes and he continued "we live in a town in the forest it is close by but we are different from who stays there now, those who have not yet realised their sins still hate all with a mark like the one on your flank" I was shocked at the thought but I finally asked him "what did you do to deserve such a punishment" he turned to face me and said only two words but they were enough "we killed" after the rain ended they left and I went back behind the manticore bodies, I noticed Lyra was shivering so I moved next to her and draped my wing over Lyra to keep her warm before falling asleep _please don't kill me for this when I get back Dashie_.

When I woke up I got up and shook Lyra awake before we headed back to Ponyville when we arrived she thanked me again and invited me over to her house and I was to bring a friend

(End Flashback)

"Well I had better go find Terra he is probably abusing his bracelet or something" I said out loud, I closed my journal, hid it, stood up and walked out the door heading for the Library, Terra was staying in the spare room on the top floor while Blade and Cloud shared the bed in the Basement, I was walking through town with not a care in my mind when somepony jumped out and pointed a knife at me _seriously in broad daylight this guy is an idiot _he then lunged at me and I jumped out of the way, when that happened I was able to see the desperation in his eyes _why is he like this_ he turned and tried again but this time instead of just dodging I also knocked the knife out of his hand and knocked him over,

"now please tell me why you are so desperate to kill?" I asked wishing to try and redeem this Stallion in my eyes, he gave a look of despair and begun talking "I am sorry my wife and children have been Ponynapped and to get them back I have to kill you, the pony who stole the heart of Rainbow Dash" my anger grew so much I was ready to smash a mountain I look at him with a caring look and said while trying to hide my anger "where are they being held"

I was walking towards the hidden house near the Everfree forest that the Stallion said was here, when I got near the area I noticed an abnormally large mound of dirt and as I got closer I noticed a door, it was made out of wood and would be easy to break down, Transforming into my Human form I bashed the door down and knocked out the Pony on guard there, he had a sword which looked like a knife to me I took it and begun walking deeper into the base

An hour later of taking out the Pony's quietly but non lethal they did manage to stab me in the gut once but I could handle it until I got the mare home, I managed to find a bound and gagged Mare and two filly's, I looked around before entering and cutting off the bond off the Mare she went wide eyed with shock at seeing me in Human form, I made up a quick idea and tossed it out there "I am a saviour of those in need I have came here from another world just to help you and your family when this is over I will disappear and a Pegasus will appear to help you back to Ponyville" she nodded while I undid the ropes and gags the filly's had on, I then picked the filly's up in one arm and put them on the mare's back,

When we started moving the mare had a hard time staying up right but soon enough she was able to walk without me holding her up, we managed to make it half way through the base when I noticed an Iron door with bars in it, I walked over and peeked in to see at least another five mares, two colts and another filly, breaking down the door startled them and they were scared of me at first but I repeated my earlier statement and begun leading the group out, when we got back outside I made sure they weren't looking at me before turning back into a Pegasus and saying "I am here to escort you to Ponyville now please follow me" I then walked off in the direction off Ponyville

When we arrived at Ponyville there was an uproar so loud you could probably hear it from Canterlot, the whole of Ponyville showed up to help the Mare's, having done what I needed I collapsed from exhaustion still awake though, Terra ran up to me and flipped my body over before casting a healing spell to stop the bleeding when he was done he yelled at me "WHEN DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DO" I glared at him before replying "look at the mares here they have been kidnapped, tied up, gaged and probably abused I did what I did because it was the right thing to do now lets get out of here we are supposed to be going to Lyra's today" he looked at me like a I'm an idiot we started pushing through the crown when I noticed one of the mares pushing her way towards me, I pushed out the pack and the mare caught up and said "Thank you for helping us but where is the Paladin who saved us" I shrugged and walked off with Terra giving me a sly smile,

we walked up to Lyra's house and knocked on the door she opened it up and asked us in, we sat down on one of the couches I sat like a Human did while Terra sat like a normal pony, Lyra sat down like me and another mare walked in, the new mare looked at us and introduced herself "hello my name is Bon-Bon you must be here to see Lyra she couldn't stop talking about a Pegasus who saved her life" I chuckled but didn't say a word, Bon-Bon sat down next to Lyra sitting like a normal pony and I started talking "have you heard about the creature who took down a big group of ponies and saved the kidnapped mare's, colt's and filly's" they nodded before Lyra said "the mare's say it walks on two legs and has weird hooves which have five extra bones sticking out of it just like the hands of a human" Bon-Bon facehoofed and turned to Lyra, she then said "Lyra humans don't exist" I shook my head and looked Bon-Bon in the eyes before stating something unrealistic for her "but humans do exist I am in contact with one he switches places with me every now and again" she looked at me in disbelief while Lyra snorted, I transformed into a human catching them both by surprise but thank to the flash of light let off by the transformation it looked like I had switched places with my Pegasus self, I then asked "hmm that Flame always putting me in these positions" Bon-Bon fainted and Lyra began running in circles around me giggling with glee I turned back to my normal self and gave a brohoof to Terra before saying a lie "I'm sorry about that but it was an illusion as was the thing that saved those mares it was probably an illusion made by their minds to hide the reality" Lyra frowned and sat back down and begun waiting for Bon-Bon

When Bon-Bon decided to wake up I repeated the lie I said earlier which calmed her down a bit and we begun talking about random things, I noticed Terra stare unintentionally at Lyra which almost made me laugh _well here we go he found someone he likes_, Lyra begun talking about her research on the mythological Human _haha not much of a myth_ I listened carefully because you never know what another might know that you don't "ok so far my research on the Human has been going well they are omnivores and are blood thirsty creatures who kill for fun…" Terra interrupted at that "how do you know they are all blood thirsty, they are sentient beings correct that means each human can be different they may not be as blood thirsty as you think" Lyra nodded and they begun discussing about random stuff when I heard Bon-Bon ask me something "hey Flame can you come with me for a second I nodded got up and followed her up stairs, as we were walking I accidentaly stepped into a wet patch, I lent over and sniffed at it I was instantly reminded of a mare in heat knowing that I followed with more precaution, when we got up the stairs I noticed she had disappeared on me, I readied myself for an attack and kept walking down the hall way, all I remember is a dull thud and the floor coming up to my face.

**A short view of Terra's POV**

I noticed Flame following Bon-Bon and thought nothing of it, I just kept talking with Lyra she was a nice mare and someone I wouldn't mind running into everyday we were talking about Humans because we wanted to after five minutes I wondered what was taking Flame and Bon-Bon so long, I turned to Lyra and said "hey do you know why Flame and Bon-Bon have been gone for so long" she shook her head and replied "no plus Bon-Bon doesn't leave me alone with a stallion for so long lets go find out" we walked up the stairs and noticed a locked bedroom door, I looked through the keyhole and noticed Flame gagged and chained to the bed with Bon-Bon playing with his manhood, my eyes went wide and I was disgusted at Flame he was cheating on Rainbow Dash _no wait he wouldn't do something like that_ I looked again and noticed his head was slumped over _he is knocked out this is not good_ I turned to Lyra and whispered "Flame is knocked out and chained to the bed while Bon-Bon Is playing with his body I'm going to break in and stop her" she jumped in front of me and said "no don't go in Bon-Bon is in lust she would just knock you out and do the same thing to you" so I went back to watching hopping to god she didn't do anything to Flame or else I would have to explain to everyone how Bon-Bon died at the hands of Rainbow,

Flame woke up and started looking around when he noticed Bon-Bon playing with his manhood… Stallionhood which one, Bon-Bon looked up excited and said "oh you awake are you, yay now I can see what you taste like" Flame went wide eyed and begun shaking his head freaking out, Bon-Bon ignored this and started licking the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth, Flame's roared out in rage and his eyes changed into a dragons before his whole body caught on fire burning Bon-Bon's mouth and making her jump back, the shackles were melting off Flame's hoof's and he stood up before blasting down the door with a fireball in rage he then begun destroying everything in sight, I ran in and grabbed Bon-Bon before getting me, Lyra and Bon-Bon out of the building which not long after collapsed, Lyra yelled out in shock "HOLY BUCKING HORSE APPLES WHAT WAS THAT" I turned to her and said "that Lyra was Flame in rage, it happened because Bon-Bon defiled him" I then knocked out Bon-Bon because she was trying to get to my manhood… Stallionhood, and moved away from her I then walked back to what remained of Lyra's house and begun looking for Flame,

He was hiding in a pile of rubble with a small hollow middle lying in the fetal position hyperventilating and repeating a sentence over and over again "don't kill me Dashie I didn't want it" I felt sorry for him I knew full well Bon-Bon would have to go into hiding for a few weeks so she didn't end up with bruises all over her body but Flame here he has to go and tell Rainbow what happened haha, I was about to walk away and leave Flame to calm down when Frost and Pinkie popped up from no where and said "well viewers you are about to go back to Flame's POV have fun watching him try to make up for what happened for Dash" I looked at them and chalked it down to a Pinkie Pie logic thing and walked off

**Ok I needed to do a temporary POV change for that bit because if I didn't that part wouldn't have been long enough for me to even worry about putting it in  
Flame's POV**

I sat there looking at the possibility's flashing through my mind and to me not one of them ended well I was so scared of what would happen to me but I knew full well Dashie had a right to know what just happened, so I broke out of my little den and begun flying as fast as possible towards Dashie's house, I don't know if I was flying this fast to get away from that area or I was trying to get this over with as quickly as possible,

When I arrived I knocked on the door and a few seconds later RD opened it I quickly explained what happened and said "I know you hate me because in the end I still cheated with you even though I didn't want it to happen" I then turned and fell backwards off the cloud with one thought in my mind _if I cant live with you then I wont live at all_ I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came instead I was no longer falling and I could feel RD's lips against mine, I started flapping my wings and we flew back up to her house and right into her bedroom

**Ok this next bit will be a proper clop so if you wanna skip it scroll down until you find another piece of text like this**

We fell onto the bed still kissing only pausing for breaths neither of us wanting to stop when Dashie pulled away and pushed me onto my back, she sat on top of me and we began kissing again when I felt her body slowly sliding down mine, her body slid right over my stallionhood and she pulled out of the kiss, Dashie the brought her head down to my dick and begun slowly and softly licking it from tip to base and back again, when I got hard she started sucking on the tip before taking half of it in her mouth before gagging and bringing her head back up, I was worried for her so I said "don't push yourself for me only do this if you want to" she rolled her eyes and put it back in her mouth she then started slowly bobbing her head and with each movement she was taking a bit more of me in when she finally reached the base she sped up, I was almost in a trance when I felt pressure starting to build up so I quickly said "Dash I'm gonna…" I didn't even get to finish she deep throated and took the whole thing in without a single drop being lost (sorry if this whole thing sounded vulgar) she lifted her head up and let my stallionhood drop from her mouth, well since I didn't want Dashie doing all the work I flipped her over and moved my head down and started licking her marehood which made her shiver from the ecstasy, I tried touching her cutie mark to see if it was sensitive and was rewarded with another shiver and a short moan, I kept on lapping up any juices coming from her while rubbing her cutie mark and after a while my face became covered in liquid , I think it was a bit much for her because she blacked out from the pleasure _haha not bad for my first try, go me!_ I got up and went to the bathroom where I cleaned my face, I then walked back in the bedroom and laid next to Dashie before draping a wing over her and falling asleep.

**Ok guys it's over for those who read it hope you like it and make sure you wash your keyboards often :p hahaha sry little joke**

**Sonic's POV yep lets go see what Sonic is up to this time**

Well I'm finally back in Ponyville after the little adventure Tails, Shadow and I had, what did we do you ask, we went to a city named Las Pegasus and found a Chaos Emerald sitting on the roof of an abandoned house, after that Tails went off after some mare who knew a lot about technology and Shadow… well I don't know where he went but I'm sure I saw him heading to Ponyville like me, anyway I was on my way to the Library when I noticed an abnormally weird cloud it looked like a house, _hmm I need to ask Twilight about that_ I kept running right into Ponyville and all the way to the Library door I knocked and looked around when I noticed Pinkie having a spasm, her ears flopped down her eyes blinked a few times and her knee twitched a bit, I was about to see what was wrong when I was slammed into by a door "uuuhhhh that's one hard door" I said squashed against the wall, the door quickly swung closed a bit and Twilight came around and started saying "oh my gosh are you ok I didn't mean to hurt you" I snickered and nodded, Twilight then led me inside and begun asking questions at a crazy rate all I could make out was "have you found another Chaos emerald" I put my hand up to halt her flow of words and answered the one question I actually understood "we managed to find a Chaos Emerald in Las Pegasus on a rooftop of an abandoned building and if you wondering Tails is with some mare and Shadow is… well I don't know where Shadow is" well it seemed to keep her quiet for about 15 seconds and she was back asking questions. After another 3 minutes of listening to her babble on I said "Twi I didn't understand a single word you just said, I cant believe I'm gonna say this but slow down" Twi shut her mouth a little embarrassed and a little blush on her face. _Wow she is cute… WHAT THE HELL SONIC why are you thinking this, your first priority is getting home and stopping Eggman_ "hey Sonic are you there, hello Equestria to Sonic" I shook my head and replied "sorry Twi I was thinking about something… um gotta juice" I turned and ran out the door fighting these thoughts in my mind when I ended up underneath the weird cloud from earlier, it really did look like a house _I wonder if anyone lives there… hmm where is a rock_ I looked around and picked up the closest rock before throwing it at the cloud, it passed right through and I heard a thud when it fell straight through the bottom of the weird cloud, a blur jumped off the cloud and headed straight towards me I wasn't even able to move before it slammed right into me and yelled "WHAT THE HELL YOU HIT MY MAREFREIND YOU FUCKING IDIOT… oh wait Sonic why the fuck did you do it man" I looked up and saw Flame glaring his hoof raised ready to punch me, "sorry I was bored and I through a rock it went through the weird cloud there before falling out the bottom" he jumped off me and laughed all the while still glaring at me and replied "well Sonic that is a house, Dash and I live there so next time you see a weird cloud ask before throwing stuff at it now jump on my back you need to apologize to her" I nodded and jumped on Flame's back, he flew us up there and I didn't even think of moving, we went right through the open door and up the stairs, when we arrived at another door Flame knocked on it "yeah who is it" I heard a tom boyish voice say _that has to be Rainbow Dash _"it's me Dash I've got the hedgehog who threw the rock" Rainbow put enough force into opening the door you would've thought it would have ripped right off, she was about to start yelling when she noticed who it was but that didn't stop her from punching me and almost knocking me off of Flame "whoa Dash stop he cant walk on clouds remember anyway he didn't know this cloud was your house, remember he isn't from this world unlike you nor does he have any information about this world unlike me" Flame said pretty much saving my life, she went wide eyed and blurted out "oh my gosh sorry Sonic I forgot, plus you wouldn't do a thing like that especially if somepony is asleep" i gave her a smile and replied "what do you have to be sorry for you haven't done anything" Rainbow started flying circles around me all the while yelling in glee

Flame flew back outside the house and started flying back towards the ground when I asked "hey Flame your not from the world can I tell you something" _wait what am I saying it's like I don't have control over myself _"sure Sonic shoot" he said and not long after I replied once again with no control over my mouth "I think I'm in love with Twilight" _what the hell where did that come from is that how I really feel… hmm if I think about it yeah I really do love her maybe I should… no not right now but I probably should anyway aaahhh I will think about this later_ I noticed we had landed and Flame's face was beaming "I'm happy for ya Sonic but really the speedster and the bookworm I wonder" I took off running for somewhere my body didn't care It had to get away, I wasn't even in control of my actions everything that was happening I had no control over it was like I was in the passenger seat watching things happen, the feeling is hard to explain, have you ever sat in a passenger seat while someone played chicken as the cars where closing the gap between each other and you had no control over anything, I don't think that explains it but it will do.

I watched as my body ran right through Ponyville and right into a low hanging metal pole knocking me out.

**Ok thats the chapter hope you liked it this chapter has been brought out on Friday the 25****th**** of jan.  
I am sorry about that but I have been unable to type for a while the chapters will come out on Friday from now on**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure**

**Chapter 13**

**Sonic's day**

**Ok guys this whole chapter is going to be Sonic's, I have a lot set up and I've even got idea's on follow up stories that means more My Little Brony, :) also the others wont be Teens Great Adventure but something else.**

**Sonic's POV**

_God dammit where am i, what happened hmm I remember being unable to control my body and it running right into a pole but after that nothing_ I'm finally able to open my eyes, I look around to see I'm in a bed with Rainbow and Flame sitting there kissing, I cough and they jump up and look at me a bit embarrassed "sorry Sonic I-it's just one thing lead to another and well" Flame blurt out when Rainbow whispers something in his ear, he shudders and goes red a big goofy grin plastered over his face, "ok then Sonic I gotta go give Scoots some lessons" Rainbow says before flying off, I gave Flame a questioning look and he shook his head, "well Flame what happened, also what I said last night I was not in control of my body did what it wanted and I had no choice on the matter" I said, Flame laughs and says "well then do you really like Twilight" I feel my face heat up and I nod, Flame smiles nods and walks out, leaving me with my thoughts _hmm does she like me, would it be frowned upon, god dammit why cant this be easier please someone help me with this… screw it I'm gonna ask her if she wants to have lunch and see what happens from there_ I get up and off the bed, I notice I'm in Rainbow's house "WHAT I'M IN A CLOUD" I could hear laughing coming from down stairs so I walked down to see Rainbow, Flame, Shadow and Twilight sitting there, Twilight looked like she hadn't slept for the last few days and Shadow was actually smiling "holy mother of god Shadow your smiling" I yelled out, he just nodded and didn't stop smiling "well that's because something finally caught his interest and it doesn't have anything to do with fighting or finding" Twilight croaked, I gave her a worried look before walking up to her and knocking her out, putting her on the couch and walking back to the others

"Well I knew someone had to do it, I was about to anyway faker" Shadow said, I turned to him and asked "ok then what's got you in such a good mood" "not gonna tell you Faker" I was about to walk up and punch him when Flame conked me on the head and said "trust me if we told you there would be no chance that you would believe us" I left it at that,

I went walking through the cloud house, when I remembered I haven't talked to Caliburn for a few weeks so I summoned him and he appeared in my hand "well Knave you finally decided to summon me" the sword Caliburn said, "sorry Caliburn I haven't been able to do it lately and I have no one to spar with" I apologized "hey Sonic is that Caliburn the legendary sword from the tale of King Arthur" I turned to see Flame looking at Caliburn "I am said sword but who are you to know my name" Caliburn asked and not long after Flame replied "I am sorry sir Caliburn, I have forgotten my manners, I know you from the time you and the Knight of the Wind fought against King Arthur and Merlin's child"

I was surprised to say the least because I am sure he shouldn't know about that, I was in a fantasy world with absolutely no chance of a pony like him watching "oh so our legend has spread maybe I should call my wielder by his name then, Sonic was it, that is going to take some time to get used to, Sir Flame do you happen to have a sword or any skill with a sword?" Caliburn said finally using my name "yes I have some skill with a katana which is a type of sword but I don't have one here right now, in fact I was about to make one today, using magic I can even make it have intelligence like you" Flame replied surprising us both, when I noticed I was sinking "Flame why am I sinking into the cloud" he went bug eyed and yelled out "RAINBOW GRAB TWILIGHT AND GET HER DOWN THE SPELL IS ABOUT TO RUN OUT" I heard movement and Shadow came running up next to me, he pulled me out of the cloud and chucked me on Flame's back with him following a few seconds after, Flame then flew us out of the house and slowly started descending,

When we got close to the ground we jumped off Flame so he could land easier when I heard Shadow say "hmm that spell didn't last long" I then heard Flame reply "yep but it wasn't supposed to, it was only supposed to last until Sonic woke up and we got you all down it's just we got stuck talking and the spell was starting to wear off" "hmm how does one cast said spell?" Caliburn asked and Flame answered, "Well for that you would have to ask Twilight I'm more worried about Enchantments and Fire magic then a simple cloud walking spell" but I wasn't satisfied with that so I asked "ok but how do you cast a spell"

"Well magic is usually only possible for Unicorns because they use their horns as a focus point for their magic energy and their horn amplifies their magic, but for me I focus the needed magic into the tip of my wings and you… how do I explain this you envision what you want to happen, it sounds easy but it is actually very hard, because even if you can envision it perfectly your magic will still have to adjust to it and you need enough magic power to do the spell" Flame then makes a small ball of black fire appear next to his wing and throws it hitting a nearby rock and creating a small explosion which destroy the rock, we look back at Flame to see him sweating and his chest heaving "I'm barely able to use that spell and that's my twenty-ninth time" he said, we all looked back to where the rock was once standing before starting to leave

"Hey Sonic how about a race you too Shadow" I heard Flame say, Shadow laughs and replies "haha I'm up for it but how could you possibly beat me" randomly Flame puts his hoof up and says "I can taste cotton candy and icy poles wait a second" he shoves his hoof in his mouth and a few seconds later pulls out two ponies, "Pinkie, Frost what were you doing in my mouth… and please give me a rational answer" Flame says staring at the two "we jumped into a cup of water to travel into your mouth because I always wondered if it tasted like anything… it tasted like caramel" Pinkie says once again abandoning the laws of physics, I just looked on in disbelieve as Pinkie started floating upwards with Frost right next to her, they hit a cloud and disappeared "what just happened somebody please explain" I yelled out when Flame said "it's just Pinkie and Frost being themselves trust me don't try and figure it out not even Twilight, one of the smartest Unicorns in Equestria, could figure it out" we left it at that, turning around I noticed Rainbow flying towards us, when I saw Twilight fall off, making a split second decision I bolted forward, I was making ground but not fast enough, _god dammit gotta go faster_ I pushed myself further and further when I saw a cone begin forming around me, *BOOOOOM* I shot off going faster then ever only just managing to catch Twi, I barely slowed down when I noticed a tree in my way doing the only thing I could, I jumped towards it and turned around shielding Twi from any damage, I don't remember what happened afterwards, all I can really remember is pain a lot of pain,

I woke up in a hospital, a cast lining my chest, back and arms unable to move anything other then my head and legs is kind of annoying, I tried moving my head just managing to get a good look around, I noticed Twilight asleep on my bed right next to me _oh my fucking god dis shit be cute… ahh what am I thinking what is wrong with me, oy idiot it's because you are in love with Twi, wait I'm in love with Twilight god dammit I hate my mind at times and why am I talking to myself in my mind this is weird TO THE REAL WORLD_ climbing out of my thoughts I decided to go back to sleep, with nothing to do it was the next best thing

I woke up the next day Twi was no where to be seen, instead Shadow was sitting in a nearby chair, so I go and say "hey Shadow looks like I forgot to slow down haha" he rolled his eyes and walked out the room, a few seconds later two blurs come flying in one pink and the other purple, I felt hoofs wrapped around my neck, looking at the two I noticed it was Pinkie and Twi "hey Pinkie… Twi I'm sorry if I didn't get stuck talking we would've been on the ground before the spell could wear off, hmm that reminds me" I say before summoning Caliburn "well Sonic why do you summon me and why are you so wounded" he says, annoying me slightly I manage to reply without letting my voice give out "I saved another life and these wounds are the price I pay, but it is such a small price to pay" Caliburn gave me an approving look before hopping out of the hospital room,

As soon as he left Twilight and Pinkie started assaulting me with questions when Frost appeared in front of Pinkie kissed her and they both disappeared, leaving Twi and me alone "u-um Twilight" "yes Sonic" "iaminlovewithyou" I blurt out confusing Twilight, after a bit she asks "what did you say?" stiffening up with nervousness I say "um n-nothing d-don't worry about it" she nods and we just sit in silence when Flame pushes through the doors and yells out "I'M A FIRING MA LAZER FACE" I heard laughing come from behind him and the rest of the gang walked out "really you quoted laser collection" says Blade, Flame shrugs and pulls out a troll face mask, putting it on he teleports Blade, Cloud, Light, Frost, Pinkie, Shadow and Caliburn somewhere with him and Rainbow staying "well that takes care of that now I wish to talk to Sonic about something and Dash wants to talk to you Twi" they both nod and Rainbow takes Twi out of the room "ok so you gonna ask her out or are you gonna let another pony get her you baka" Flame says, I look at the idiot in front of me, he has such a serious face when it comes to something like this, so I said "Flame why do you care" he looked at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes "because…" he wipes the tears out of his eyes before finishing "she couldn't stop crying for the three days you were out of it I had to knock her out and even then she would mumble in her sleep, Sonic she had never made friends until she came here and even then she hasn't found love like this, please if you decided to do this the least you can do is stay with her and if you do anything to hurt her, it wouldn't matter if you were back on Mobius coz I would follow you and beat the living hell out of you, but for now I'm gonna take your place" before I could say a thing he starts casting a spell, I can hear and feel my bones fixing themselves, after a few minutes Twilight walked in to find Flame using the magic on me, her eyes went wide she knew full well what magic this was "s-stop do you even know what that spell does" Flame nods still concentrating, I felt myself teleport and when I looked around I saw I was standing in the exact spot Flame was, I looked at the bed to see Flame with a cast covering his chest, back and forelegs, he was lying in the exact same place as I was "now Sonic make sure the first date is good huh" Flame croaked before falling asleep "bucking idiot, still it's what he said he would do well you two run along I'll stay with him for a bit" I heard somepony say behind us I turned around to see Rainbow looking at us a smile on her face,

I grabbed Twi by her front right hoof and sped out of the hospital, I slowed down when I reached a random hill, sitting there was an Earth Pony with a Jet black mane and tail and an orange coat, he had a strange device with him, when we got closer I started hearing music and the Earth Pony started to sing

**song is (Faint by Linkin Park)**

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I cant help the fact that everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do I cant convince you to just believe this Is real

So I let go watching you turn you back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here because your all that I got

I cant feel the way I did before

Don't turn you back on my

I wont be ignored

Time wont tell this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident

Because you don't understand to do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never want to say

But I've never had the doubt

It's like no matter what I do

I cant convince you for once just to hear me out

So I let go watching you

Turn you back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here because your all that I got

I cant feel the way I did before

Don't turn you back on my

I wont be ignored

Time wont tell this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored

NNNOOOOO HEAR ME OUT NOW

YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME

I CAN NOT RIGHT NOW  
HEAR ME OUT NOW  
YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME  
I CAN NOT RIGHT NOW

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn you back on my

I WONT BE IGNORED

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn you back on my

I wont be ignored

Time wont tell this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I cant feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored

I wont be ignored

Time wont tell

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I wont be ignored

**Ok sorry if there are any wrong lyrics but I did this by listening to the song**

Hmm another person from Flame's world I would guess, but dam that guy can sing "god dammit, I still have some anger left, maybe I should be building that forge and get Flame to finish teaching me how to forge my own blades" the Earth Pony said "hey, nice singing you did there" I yelled out to him he, turned and looked at us his eyes going wide before he bolted off "ok that was weird" Twilight said, I nodded and ran to the library grabbed a bag of bits from my stash there and rushed back to Twi in about 7 seconds "ok Twi would you like to go to lunch with me, my treat" "I'd love to Sonic thanks" we walked into Ponyville and went to a new fancy restaurant

We were about to walk in when I noticed a gang of guys pushing a mare and a fox around _wait there Is only one fox that I know_ I ran towards them when one of them fell over "get away from here Tinks I'll keep them busy" Tails said to the mare behind him, "no Tails I'm not gonna leave you here with them" The mare replied Tails nodded "hey fox boy out of the way we have a bone to pick with this slut" one of the group spat out I shook my head at his idiocy and Tails yelled out "NNNOOOO" and charged, straight before he could get to them I came up behind the group and took out the other three leaving the one who talked, Tails ran right up to him using his tails as propellers and punched him in the face, with the extra force from his tails the idiot was sent flying, I heard hoofsteps, turning around I saw Twilight running up "well that's not how I thought today would go" she said making me laugh, I then turned to tails and said "so is this the mare that you ran off with in Las Pegasus Tails?" "Yep" he replies blushing, I look at the mare and ask "what is your name miss" she smiles and says "my name is Time Tinker but everypony calls me Tinker" "well Tinker are you hungry, Sonic's paying" says Twi, I turned to her and gave questioning look which made her laugh, when Tinker answers "sure I'm a bit hungry" I nodded and started walking towards Sugarcube corner with the others following behind, a mysterious shadow followed us as we left.

We went in and were assaulted by two blurs one Pink and one Light Blue, I managed to dodge them but they crashed right into Tinker and Tails "hiwhatsyounameohwaityoumust" Pinkie blurts out way too fast to understand "yesyoumustbeknewiknowitbecau seweknoweveryponyinPonyville " says Frost once again going to fast to understand, I was about to knock them off my friends when Twi picked them up with her magic and put them behind the counter before asking "we would like a dozen chocolate cupcakes please?" Pinkie nods about 50 times in a single second, she then replies "okie dokie lokie" she runs into the kitchen returning a few seconds after with a dozen freshly baked cupcakes "thanks Pinkie" I say before handing her 18 bits and grabbing the cupcakes,

We went over to a nearby table and started talking, I found out a lot like how Tails was going out with Tinker and the fact that she has a house in Ponyville which mind you is where Tails is gonna stay from now on, after a while of talking and eating we finished the cupcakes and where about to head back to our homes when I asked Twilight something unexpected "hey Twi will you do me the honor of going out with me?" *sqwee* "yes I would love to Sonic".

**Well I think you saw this coming right anyway I now have my five OC's try and figure out where the fifth came into this story :D ok then till next time see ya and have some MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE **

**(tell me if you don't want the cheese appearing at the end every time)**


	14. Chapter 14 Spellbender

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 14

A reunion of old and a Spellbender's realization

**Ok you guys who haven't heard the term Spellbender will find out later in the story, also I've been trying to get some other authors to let me use something of theirs once again I'm not telling you what**

**Also I have a new thing I got to put in when you see the ~ it means I'm speaking in animal confusing well you shall see**

**Oh yeah this** lololol**underlining = awesome mind talk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM nor do I own Sonic the Hedghog, if I I owned MLP Princess Luna would make more appearances and Rainbow Dash would be able to do a triple Rainboom**

**Terra's POV**

I was walking to Twi's house for something to do when I noticed a blue streak go flying by, taking a wild guess who that was I flew after him barely keeping up, it didn't take long but he ended up at Twi's house stopping right in front of the door before knocking three times

I finally got a good look and I stopped, making sure I stayed flying though, my eyes went wide and I rushed down, straight when the door opened I slammed into him, we went flying through the open door right past Twilight and into the couch scarring the hell out of Spike, I pinned the blue hedgehog down and I stared at his face grinning "ouch what the hell… can you get off of me" Sonic said, I laughed and replied "no Sonic not until you figure out when I last saw you" he stood there dumbfounded his mind whirring away, after about ten minutes Sonic shook his head, I head-butted him jumped back and transformed into my hedgehog form "does this help you idiot anyway how was all those chili dogs"

Sonic shot up and looked me all over before slamming me with a hug and yelling out "holy mother of god Terra is that you but how, I thought you were dead" "well Sonic you should know full well how much dumb luck I have, end up meeting god and got sent here" with that Twilight and Spike snapped out of their trance "TERRA WHY DID YOU DO THAT" before I could answer Twilight, Flame appeared out of nowhere and said "potato" before disappearing, well that put Twilight back in her trance and left me and Sonic to talk

I told him everything that happened from the accident and all the way to here, after it Sonic walked up to Twilight and gave her a full on kiss, I stood there watching this unable to move, think or talk so I just stood there and watched them fucking make out, they broke the kiss and looked at me, Twilight was blushing while Sonic had the goofiest grin on his face "O-k did not expect to see that" I then had a not surprisingly stupid idea, so putting it into action, I focused my magic into my right hand and was rewarded by my magic aura flowing around it, I then did something awesome, using my magic I imagined small toy sized figures and tried creating them out of magic… ULTIMATE FAIL, I only managed to get the start of the feet, before my magic ran out "ok what the hell is going on I should have more magic then that" I yelled out with a severely pissed look on my face when once again Flame appeared from no where and said "you still do but your hedgehog form hasn't gotten used to the presence of magic inside of it" he then shrunk until he disappeared making me wonder if he was taking lessons from Frost, "so Sonic want to go do something and catch up like old times"

**Flame's POV** **yes we are back to Flame and what has he been doing**

Totally fucking epic time today, I made a spell that's right I fucking made one and I love the spell, what it does is lets you talk to and understand the animals which as far as I know does not exist yet, so me being my usual self just had to go and see if It was possible, walking straight into the Everfree forest I stumbled across a pack of Timberwolves, now lets get things straight I love wolves they are awesome, anyway the pack surrounded me while the leader stood further in then the rest, I smiled and decided to try the spell ~"who here is the leader of this pack I wish to challenge you to single combat"~ the other Timberwolves stepped back and let their leader stand there ~"well what have we here a pony who can speak like one of my kind"~ the leader said before pouncing at me, I waited until he was close before sidestepping him and punching him in the back of the head with the speed of my hedgehog speed _wait I didn't transform that means I am able to use my speed but it's probably limited a bit got to find out_, knocking him out instantly, the other wolves backed up scarred, I turned grabbed a splinter out of his back and picked him up, I then started walking back when I saw a house, it wasn't tall enough to push out of the canopy but it was still big enough for what I had in mind, so walking up to the door I pushed it open and was greeted with a perfectly clean home _ok I'm not even going to ask, not in a beautiful forest like this _I walked inside and right into a living room, it was pretty much empty besides one couch which is where I put the Timberwolf

I was about to walk up the stair when I had a weird feeling that I was being watched, ignoring it I kept going up the stairs and into a hall way with four doors, for this little adventure I wanted to be ready so I transformed into my Human form but I noticed that speed is what ill need so I transformed into my hedgehog form then I turned and opened the first three doors with nothing appearing it was just some empty rooms, but the fourth door had light spilling out from underneath it, I walked up and was about to open it when I heard sobbing come from the other side, opening the door I saw a slightly transparent pony sitting on a bed, walking up I got a better look at her she was an Alicorn with a grass green coat and her mane and tail where a dark green kind of reminded me of the forest

WHAT DO YOU WANT I looked at the Alicorn, her mouth did not move at all but if I thought for a second I would say it was in my head "I want nothing but a place to sleep away my troubles away from the ones I love because tonight I have a meeting with HIM and he will probably do something evil" I said laying stress on the word him, The Alicorn looked at me when I heard who is this pony, you seem to be talking about after that I knew it was the Alicorn who was speaking so I tried something idiotic, I imagined a screen floating in the air and I chose a memory and put it onto the screen, when I opened my eyes I saw my memory playing like it was on a screen _boo ya a new spell biatches_

My memory was of three years back when HE first got out, I was walking home from school when I was attacked by bullies, I didn't care I was used to them but straight before I had got away from them they insulted Sapphire (dead at the time), I felt something snap In my mind and I was suddenly watching everything in third person as HE beat the living hell out of them, The memory ended when I gained control, "that is who I am talking about, HE is Darkness the evil inside of me, after tonight I will be in full control but at the same time I need to be as far away from everyone as possible because of the rampage that will happen" do not worry young one I will make sure you do nothing to hurt anyone but why do you have a Timberwolf knocked out on the couch I laughed and told her my creation of the spell and meeting the Timberwolf, hmm this is surprising there has only been one pony who could create spells and that was Starswirll the Bearded  "hmm that means I'm the second pony that is able to create spells nice" yes you are a Spellbender, a pony able to create spells using whatever comes to mind

I smiled and hugged the Alicorn, I pulled back from the hug and looked at her, she was just sitting there with a smile on her face thank you no one shows me compassion anymore, my name is Gaia what is yours Spellbender "my name is ShadowsFlame… wait Gaia as in the mother of the world, does that mean you are a part of the forest" somepony that understands my name, I thought it had been forgotten, but you did not begin in this planet… this is quite the confusing thing for me I was about to reply when I start hearing him "HaHaHa YoU cAnNoT eScApE mE i WiLl HaVe CoNtRoL" I manage to take control of my mouth and say "quick if you have some way to restrain me do it now, if he gets loose he would probably destroy the forest for fun" Gaia nodded and clasped her hooves together making vines shoot out from the floor and hold me down, I was pretty much covered in unbreakable vines when I blacked out.

**Inside Flame's mind**

I look around and try to figure out where I was, it seemed to be a dojo with 2 Katana's on the wall when I notice I have hands again, moving quickly I grab both the Katana's and strap them on either side of my body, "WeLl It SeEmS yOu ArE rEaDy FoR oUr FiGhT, rEmEmBeR tHe BeT" I turn around and see an evil version of me with dark Rainbow hair standing about 3 feet away, I nodded and he charges at me pulling a broadsword off his back, I draw my right side katana and use it to deflect the sword I then follow up by drawing my left side katana and slashing his arm, he jumps back and laughs, he then walks over to a weapon rack and grabs a second broadsword holding each one in a single hand "well well DarkestFlame you managed to get strong enough to do that" I say before charging forward, making a quick slash at his face I drop down and do a second slice on his legs, he blocks them both before kicking me away from him, _ok I'm going to have to use speed instead of strength with him_ with a plan inside my head I begin to imagine myself running at 50 km/h, I felt my legs tingle and charged, I popped up right in front of him and started landing blow after blow, but every time I cut him his wounds healed, I jumped back as his last wound closed and Darkest just laughed his deep psychomaniac laugh, "ThIs Is WhY yOu CaNt BeAt Me FlAmE i CaNt Be KiLlEd" my mind worked at a million miles an hour ideas popping through my mind when one jumped to the forefront _another personality able to keep him under control_ I sat down in a meditation pose and started focusing my magic into my brain before saying "a being of light born during a battle of darkness, able to hold the darkness at bay to keep one at peace" I felt something push out of my head, I got up and looked to my left, there was another me but white with a lighter Rainbow hair "I am here to help Flame, let me guess Darkest has been giving you trouble" the light me said, "yes he has Sun, will you help me beat some sense into him, he was corrupted by my anger and emotions" Sun nodded and we charged together, I made the first move swinging my katana's from different angles forcing him to block them, while his swords were preoccupied Sun jumped in and pulled a long sword out stabbing Darkest who then jumped back, but his wounds didn't heal this time, we kept this up for a while before I noticed his left eye change back to dragon pupils instead of full black, I looked at Sun who nodded and we charged again, instead of me attacking first Sun jumped in a occupied his swords, I jumped in front of Darkest and began a new spell, touching his left eye I started pushing my magic into it, when I had put enough in we jumped back and waited, Darkest started to spasm, we waited and waited when finally it stopped, moving closer I noticed Darkest was breathing and both his eyes were back to normal "well we did it Sun, it seems I should leave and let you look after Darkest" Sun nodded before knocking me out

**Outside of Flame's mind ok guys incoming awesomeness outside of my mind**

[This is Sun]

_{This is Darkest}_

**ok now the finisher of the chapter**

"wow that went better then I thought it would" I said out loud to no one in particular you are back from your mind it seems I will release you the vines covering my body unwrapped themselves and let me get up, I got onto my hooves and onto the nearby bed before collapsing on it "haha it seems I don't have the energy anymore" _{haha boss did the evil me really tire you out}_ Gaia was staring at my left shoulder so I turned my head and saw a mini Darkest "yeah he did Darkest" I replied when I heard another voice [hey Flame sry about Darkest but he wanted to annoy you as soon as possible] I turned and laughed there sitting on my right shoulder was Sun "yeah but I need some sleep then tomorrow we are heading back to Ponyville my friends are probably worried" I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15:

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 15

Explanations and a shadow revealed

**Ok forgot something when I do italic to show my thoughts, try not to get confused with Darkest's talking ok, **

**Sorry that the story is probably getting more and more confusing but I'm getting close to Discord soon I've just got a few things the characters sill have to do**

**Flame's POV**

I open my eyes to find myself laying on a bed in some house, when I remember everything that happened yesterday "wow that was really idiotic Dash is gonna kill me…" I look around some more and see Gaia lying next to me sleeping; I was about to wake her up when I remembered that there was a timberwolf downstairs, getting up I walked down the stairs and into the lounge room to see the wolf sitting there patiently ~"so you didn't choose to leave in the middle of the night"~ I say to him, the timberwolf gives off a smile and replies ~"you have bested me in battle now none of the others will accept me, you are my pack now"~ I give of a large smile when I hear "_{hey boss nice pet you got there}" _

_He is not a pet Dark; he is a part of my pack now_

[Yes Dark in fact the wolf probably has more brain cells then you]

_Haha nice one Sun_

_{Shut it Sun we better let boss get back to talking}_

They both disappeared and I got back to talking with the wolf ~"ok then do you have a name"~ I ask, I wait a bit while the wolf mulls it over before saying ~"I do not have a name, we had no need for names"~

I smile and try to think up one on the spot when a good one pops up ~"how about Icefang"~ Icefang nods and actually looks happy when I have another of my idiotic ideas, I start focusing my magic into my front right hoof before placing it onto his head, I push almost all of my magic forwards and start the spell, I could the unmistakable sound of wood breaking and Icefang was whimpering in fear, I finished the spell and stepped back, Icefang the timberwolf was no longer, now there was Icefang the Sunlightwolf, his normal wood body was replaced with actual meat and bone and he had a nice golden pelt, ~"well Icefang do you like the new body, now listen you cant eat wood anymore… but you can now live off plants and animals, you also have proper flesh and bone, so that means you have to watch what your doing until your body gets used to running about, think of this as a gift, I still have one last thing but I might need help from a certain purple Unicorn"~ I said, Icefang was in shock I mean first you have a pony able to talk to the animals, he then beats you in single combat using 1 punch and just to top it off he changes your whole body structure

While Icefang was getting himself back to the real world I went back upstairs to get Gaia, I walked in through the door to see her laying there in an arousing position, her eyes were closed so I turned and left before she noticed me _{aww come on boss free porn right there} _[shut it Dark he doesn't like invading others privacy], I then stood next to the door and knocked against the wall, hoping she would at least stop what she was, "you can come in Flame", I walked back in to see a blush on her face "so Gaia do you want to see what I've done downstairs" I asked, Gaia nodded and we walked back to ground floor, Icefang had got himself out of his surprise and well Gaia, she fainted, even though she like thousands of years old it seems that she didn't expect this, ~"um Icefang can you stay here and look after her, I've got to go back to town before my marefriend gets frantic"~ Icefang laughs at me and I just walk out before finding a hole in the canopy and flying off

I made it back to Ponyville quite fast, so I decided to try something idiotic, I tried turning into a Timberwolf, which succeeded, go my awesome transformation bracelet, I then walked up to the door of the Library and knocked, Spike opened the door and fainted on the spot, so I just walked in and sat down on the couch before grabbing the closest book and using my paws I carefully started reading, Spike managed to wake up again before noticing me sitting on the couch reading, I saw Spike grab a quill and paper, he quickly wrote a note and sent it off to somepony, I turned back to reading a book about the Know it all book of Timberwolves,

Well the first pony to arrive was Fluttershy _{boss run her adorableness will destroy us all} haha nice one Dark, but don't worry I'm not going to die, I'm just going to become a slave to her adorableness_, she looked at me before saying "hello mister timberwolf why are you here" _{boss I cant take It much longer} _[Dark we all know you want her to control you] _um Sun that kinda sounded kinky_ I tilted my head to the side before walking up and smiling, Fluttershy grabbed hold of me and whisked me away and all the way back to her house, _hey Dark she is taking us to her dungeon what you gonna do now {Shut it boss that's not funny}_ she rushed us into her house and I stopped her from doing anything else by speaking "Fluttershy please stop this I was having fun with my prank, it would have been funny for the purple pony to see a smart timberwolf sitting on her couch" Fluttershy gasped and I barely heard a howl, "I go" I bolted off in my timberwolf form and got into view of the house when I changed back to pony form and walked in,

Gaia was staring at Icefang and Icefang looked like he wanted to run, ~"hey Icefang you scared of Gaia"~ I asked him, he nodded and replied ~"yes because no animal has ever met Gaia other then the Sun and Moon"~ "he is right I'm a presence know to the animals but I never let them see me "_{hey boss I think we can take advantage of this} Dark I will fucking grab a cactus and shove it up your ass if you ever suggest that again_ [yes Dark that is not something Flame would do, you should know that by now] I looked at Gaia and said to her "hmm Gaia when you find an animal you trust to guard you, will you send him to me" "um sure Flame but why" I smiled and replied "well I have my reasons" I quickly grabbed Icefang and ran outside and back to Ponyville, stopping under my favorite cloud in the sky I yelled out "OH MY GOSH IT"S THE WONDERBOLTS" Rainbow dashed out of her home and down towards me looking around, I was laughing so hard that when she turned to me I pretty much couldn't breath, when I managed to calm down Dash bucked me sending me into a tree, "WHERE WERE YOU FLAME FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" Dash yelled at me, I had to think quick because I saw the murder in her eyes as well as all the tears, I jumped towards her dodging her hoof before putting my hoof on her forehead and doing the only thing I could, I cast a spell

I had no idea what made me do it but I knew full well that it was for the best because when I finished Dark and Sun popped up on my shoulders with gigantic grins plastered on their faces _let me guess it was you two {haha got us right off the bat boss}_ I stepped back from Dash and her face went from surprise to complete disbelief, when she managed to calm down a bit she almost yelled out "w-what the buck is going on here, why are there two more off you" I smilled and replied saying "this is the reason I was gone, I had to help Dark here, he was taken over by evil and well it didn't agree well with me" _{sorry about that boss} _[Flame and I have already forgiven you Dark so there is no need to apologize] once again Dash was stuck in disbelief, so doing the non-rational thing I transformed into a timberwolf and snuck off towards Fluttershy's with Icefang in tow

We arrived quickly when I remembered something; turning quickly I picked one of Icefang's hairs and placed it on the green gem, the hair disappeared and my bracelet vibrated to tell me it worked ~"ok what was that for leader and how are you one of my kind"~ I turned back to him and said ~"well Icefang I was just grabbing a piece of you DNA so I could record it into my bracelet letting me transform into the same type of animal as you which is a Sunlightwolf and please don't call me leader, call me Flame like everypony else ok"~ I then turned back and walked away when we were in few of Fluttershy's house I decided to have some fun, so walking up to the door I knocked. The result was instant because inside the house was the whole main 6, _{well boss you've doomed us all} haha I haven't entirely because the only one who knows about me transforming is Dash, Terra, Twilight, The Princesses and Icefang_ I quickly walked inside sat down on the couch and motioned for Icefang to come in, he sat down near me but not on the couch, I saw Dash staring at me so I smiled and she shook her head, Dash walked up to me and kissed me right on my lips, shocking everypony, "well Dash how did I taste any better then usual" Dash smiled and replied "yeah you kind of tasted like apples and mango" we both cracked up laughing when I heard Twilight say "D-Dash why did you kiss a timberwolf and how can he talk" I guess Twilight was too riveted on me to even care about Icefang, so I went back to talking with Dash "well should I stop trolling them or let it sit for a while I don't care either way" Dash tried to give me a disappointed frown but just couldn't stop smiling "yeah Flame you better stop confusing them" when she said my name everypony instantly yelled out "WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT" I smiled and transformed into my pony form making them even more confused when I heard Gaia "um Flame you might have a problem one of the manticores was attacked by some timberwolves and has gone insane, he is currently heading straight towards you"

I rushed outside to see the Manticore not that far away, quickly transforming into my human form I decided to try something; I quickly imagined wings on my back when I felt a weird feeling coming from my back, I decided to go a bit further and do something more idiotic, I imagined a werewolf but instead of the normal grey I used the pelt from the Sunlightwolf and golden wings on my back, I started feeling pain, a lot of pain which only lasted a second or so, I looked at my hands which were still human but with claws coming off the end, I was completely gold and I could even feel the wings on my back, by now the manticore was almost close enough to start attacking me, so I made the first move, using my wings I instantly bolted forward at around about 60km/h and slammed my fist into his skull, I knew it wasn't fast enough to cave his skull in like the last manticore but I think this form gave me superhuman strength because I literally sent him flying and back into the forest, once again I burst off with my wings and was almost about to hit him when his tail slammed down towards me, I made my wings push away from the manticore to slow me down before trying something different instead of punching I decided to use my new claws, holding my hands straight I tried a quick slice and was rewarded with a half cut off tail, ~"I am sorry I have to do this but I have no wish to let you hurt my friends"~ the manticore stopped and looked at me when he replied ~"why do you defend them weird one, you say they are your friends but is that the truth"~ I smiled and laughed before answering ~"they are my friends because I am a pony,"~ I then transformed right in front of him back into my pony form ~"you are a changeling are you"~ I laughed ~"I am not a changeling warrior of the forest, no I am a human, a being able to create and destroy with endless possibilities, the thing that lets me transform is this bracelet on my hoof"~ I said before transforming once again, this time into my human form, ~"hmm a creature of old known only by the tales of my tribe quite the rarity, where may I find you again human"~ I told him that if he ever wanted to see me all he had to do was head to the cloud that looked like a house and give a nice big roar, then I ran back to my friends while changing back into my pony form

They noticed me running back when I saw a pair of ponies wearing cloaks walking towards me, I felt something familiar so I decided to walk up to them, we stopped with a meter in between us when suddenly one of the pair asked "hello sir have you seen our son Dylan" I smiled and nodded before saying "well it's good to finally meet you, I mean seriously I've been friends with Dylan before we came here and yet you never decided to let me stay over, also are you the ones that have been following me" they pulled their hoods off and looked me right in the eyes, meanwhile I was looking at them, Dylan's father was a Pegasus, he looked like Cloud but he was darker, while Dylan's mother was quite colorful, her mane and tail where deep blue with white snowflakes dotting it, while her coat was pure white.

"Ok follow lets play follow the dimensional psycho" I then turned and started towards Ponyville library with Dylan's parents, Icefang and the mane 6 in toe, when we got closer I noticed Twi had changed the windows in her library other then one, smiling I turned to Twi and said "hey Twilly guess what… you missed one" I then turned and ran towards that one window before doing a flying kick through it "CELESTIA FORBID, FLAME IF YOU DON'T PAY FOR THAT I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TOO THE MOON" I looked back out the window giving one of my famous psycho grins before placing a big bag of bits on the table inside and sitting on the couch, when they all walk in Dylan's parents were laughing at my antics, Twilight had murder in her eyes and the rest were trying not to laugh, when Dylan's parents had managed to calm down they introduced themselves "my name is Liana and my husbands name is Eric" I nodded before pushing the bag of bits towards them, they looked inside and when they saw all the gold coins, their mouths nearly hit the floor, we were about to continue when Pinkie couldn't take it any longer, she tackled Liana and Eric while saying in an impossible "hellomynameisPinkiePieyouare newhereandishouldknowiknowev eryponyhereinPonyvillethatsr ightivegottothrowyouaparty*GASP*" and with that she disappeared, "WHAT IN GODS NAME WAS THAT" Eric yelled out making us laugh other then Icefang I think he was afraid of the pink party pony, "that Eric was Pinkie Pie, ok while I'm on the subject here are my tips to Equestria, number 1, watch out for falling rainbows" I turned and saw Dash was blushing so I moved up to her and gave her a kiss before continuing "number 2, when Pinkie Pie's tail starts twitching get under something right away, Twilight has some very memorable moments about that, especially the anvil and piano" Twi was shaking her head while Eric and Liana were giving me confused looks "number 3 watch out for muffins and mail mares dropping from the sky" I heard the mane 6 laugh while I was still getting the same looks from Eric and Liana "number 4 watch out for random trolling" straight when I said that a book appeared in a flash of light above me and hit my head, I looked at it's title which was :how to fix head injuries: "TROLLESTIA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" I yelled out, when I heard a faint laughing coming from upstairs, moving quietly I got up close and noticed Celestia and Luna holding their hooves against their mouths stopping them from laughing, "it seems I have a new tip now, watch out for roving Princesses" I then quickly jumped around the corner and yelled out "BOOO" making Celestia squeal and Luna crack up laughing "what the, did I just hear a squeal come from your mouth Celestia" I asked, Celestia was blushing, we walked back into the room and I presented the Princesses in fashion "low and behold the Rulers of Equestria, Princesses Celestia riser of the sun and Princess Luna riser of the Moon" I watched as Dylan's parents bowed which I just walked up to them and pulled them back up saying "so Tia did you really just squeal or was that my imagination" I looked at Celestia who was blushing, I gave her one of my Psycho smiles before quickly throwing a magic shield in front of me and just in time because Celestia shot a bolt of magic at me "Tia, I challenge you to a private duel, no pony is to watch other this other then your sister and one pony of your choice" I said making her smile answering "Twilight my prized student will you watch" I turned and quickly threw a shield between me and Twi stopping 53 books from hitting me, Twilight then nodded pretty much unable to talk, I felt power build up and we were teleported,

we arrived in a field far away from civilization, I looked around to find Celestia and Luna standing side by side with Twilight nearby, "Princess Luna, Twilight please move aside" I turned to stare into Celestia's eyes before continuing "if you want to know why I'm doing this Celestia it's because I wanted to test my strength against an Alicorn" "well Flame your really playing it risky doing this but you have initiated this duel so I must try" Celestia and I both smiled before setting a normal distance between us.

I made the first move sending a bolt of magic at Celestia before flying back for some room, I quickly thought of my Sunlight-Werewolf form, I transformed and landed on the ground looking at Celestia who was shocked at my appearance "do you like it Tia, It was accidental really, it just popped into my mind during a fight with a manticore" and with my words said I charged forwards while enchanting my claws making it so they didn't cut through flesh but instead paralyzed the area they touched, I was getting close and she was readying herself for a spell but I thought fast, I flapped my wings making me speed up once again, appearing behind her I tapped her back right leg with my claws making it go numb and unable to move, jumping back I saw Tia fall over but not before sending the spell right at me, unable to dodge it I crossed my arms in front of me and let the spell slam into me, skidding across the ground I felt both my arms go limp _crap she paralyzed my arms_ I managed to slam my foot into the ground causing me to become upright still skidding, before I pushed off with both feet and wings, I closed the distance fast, when I felt time slow down in my mind, everything became slow as I watched the last move, when suddenly a spell jolted off of Celestia's horn and right into my head knocking me out.

I opened my eyes to see I was lying on the ground right next to Celestia, I watched as Luna and Twilight were running towards us, but I went to stand and Celestia rose with me, "well this is a memorable moment for the dimensional psycho, I guess this shows I am more then enough for what I have in mind" I said out loud, surprising both Twilight and Luna, "yes but it seems neither of us are better then the other" Celestia said, we both stared at each other until we broke into a smile, I changed back into my pony form before giving her a hoof shake, "Princess Celestia I have wish for you to be the third to wear my creation"

I put my hoof in my mane and pull out a transformation bracelet "but be warned I am only trusting this to you so that you can protect yourself from me, is I am ever consumed by darkness, even though I know Dash will not like it I want you to be the one to stop me and seal me in stone if it ever happens, when you put this on you will experience some pain which is about a third of what I went through with the one I have on" I hand it over to her and she levitates it in front of her face before saying "I will accept this gift and I will be there to stop you if it is ever needed" Celestia put it on, straight when she did I cast a new spell that connected our sense of pain, I made it so I took the brunt of it which made me collapse and spasm in pain, it lasted ten seconds before stopping, "it seems your warning of pain was not needed for I felt almost none" I turned towards Celestia tears of pain going down my face, by then Twi and Luna had got up close and noticed me, "Flame what happened to you" I heard Twi ask,

My reply was not what they expected really "I am a Spellbender able to create spells, thanks to this I cast a spell on Tia which took almost every bit of pain she was supposed to take and inflict it on me, the amount of pain made me collapse and spasm, the tears came on their own" they were all shocked, I decided to tell them how much I really felt, "imagine your horn being broken off, now times that by five and you've pretty much got it, the amount of pain seems to have increased from when I gave Terra one" I watched as Twi fainted, while Luna was giving me a worried look and Tia well she was pissed and when I say that I mean, her hair was on fire pissed "HOW DARE YOU FORCE THAT MUCH PAIN UPON YOUR BODY, I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN" yelled Celestia, I sat there and said calmly "it's better that I took it and survived then you taking it and falling into a coma" with that Luna punched me in the head sending me flying, before I could hit the ground I teleported away and into my workshop,

I walked to a nearby desk and began working on the last needed piece of my bracelet, the dimensional jump function.

**I am sorry about putting this out late but my internet was not working, ok everything is pretty much set up all I'm waiting for is one of the other authors the rest is left to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 16

Unexpected Landing

**Ok guys here we go it's time for the mixing of story's, the first is something I've been working thanks to my oversized imagination, I'm also joining with a few different authors like Sparkyfonzerri and a few others. Kk here we go.**

**It's been 6 weeks since last chapter for them**

**Flame's POV**

i don't know how it happened or why but for some reason I was in a hospital at least it is kind of relaxing in here

Beep

….

Beep

….

Beep

Never mind "By the moon, that's it I'm destroying that annoying machine" I used my magic to crush it but the beeping did not stop from the god dam thing, so I did worse, I threw a fire ball at it pretty much disintegrating the Celestia dammed machine, "that's a lot better" I lay back down when the door flung open and Nurse Redheart was looking at the ashes that used to be a heart rate monitor, "sorry miss Redheart but I warned you last time that this would happen" I said, Redheart started staring dagger at me and I just reached under the bed and pulled a bag of bits from out of nowhere and threw it at her, catching it easily she walks off shaking her head, ~"well that is a funny sight to see"~ I turned to see Icefang with his head sticking through the window, we both started laughing, I got up out of the hospital bed and jumped out the window and turned into my wolf form, I had modified it a bit from my last use, so instead of a Sunlightwolf I was a Midnightwolf, my pelt was a deep blue with white stars, I guess it's easy for me to get bored because I've been screwing around with my forms a bit learning how to use the certain strengths from each of them

Icefang and I were walking down the road when I noticed another timberwolf running through town, I started chasing after it when I noticed the manticore charging after it, I jumped in front of it standing my ground and saying ~"halt thy movements warrior of the forest, you tread in my territory now"~ the manticore began to laugh at me, I was about to slam a fireball into him when I remembered the manticore from the forest ~"um I have to ask does a half sliced off manticore tail heal back because I hope I didn't permanently damage that other manticore's tail"~ I asked, shutting him up, ~"how do you know of my sliced tail only my kind and a certain being knows that"~ I slimed at his question and I quickly sent him a memory from during the battle I had with him, turning around I started running towards the cowering timberwolf stuck up against the wall, moving close I noticed a feminine scent coming off it, _well she must be female {hey boss what do you think should we do turn her into a Midnightwolf or leave her be} _[I think we should turn her it will make quite the interesting experience] _yeah Dark I'm going with Sun on this one, I will change her but only if she wants it_ Icefang moved towards me with the manticore following behind, I remembered something and asked ~"Warrior of the Forest what is your name"~ the manticore waited a bit before replying ~"my name is StrongTail"~ I smiled and walked over to the timberwolf, as I got closer she cowered away from me, smiling I walked into a nearby alley and changed into my pony form before walking back out

~"Do not fear me Timberwolf I am friends with the spirit of the forest and a survivor of the forest, if I may ask do you wish to become superior to the other Timberwolves, what I am asking is that you become the first real Midnightwolf"~ I guess me talking was one surprise but what I said was an even bigger surprise to the beings nearby besides Icefang, when she managed to snap out of it, all I heard was a growl as she tried to pounce at me, since there was nopony nearby, I changed into my werewolf form and yelled at her ~"do not fight me for it may be the last thing you do, I have befriended the very manticore that was trying to kill you and by doing so I saved your life"~ she stopped and stared at me scared for her safety, I changed back into pony form and gave a smile, I was about to leave when I finally heard her speak ~"fine you win, by why do you save that which is not your problem"~ I turned to her with a goofy grin and said something unexpected ~"because ever since one of my friends died in front of me, I've always been happy to help others no matter what species"~ I quickly placed my hoof on her forehead pushing my magic through and begun the changing,

a loud crack resonated through the town, it sounded like wood being smashed apart, but the truth is quite unbelievable, there in the alley a new species was born, the Midnightwolf,

I turned and walked away leaving Icefang and StrongTail to look after her, I made my way back to my workshop, changing back into a human I grabbed a chip off the table and plugged it into my bracelet before changing back, walking back out I walked off in a random direction trying to find Terra, it didn't take me long because I noticed him talking to Lyra moving closer they noticed me and waved, I waved back when I got within talking range I asked Lyra "how is Bon-Bon, is she in lust right now" Lyra went wide eyed from remembering last time but managed to reply "no not yet, but in about another 3 weeks she will be" I smiled and turned to Terra "well Terra you want to join me in a jump through the barriers of the world thanks to science and the mind of a psychomaniac" I said, Terra nodded and Lyra was dumbfounded, "well what are we waiting for cows to rain from the sky" asked Terra, I nodded and Pinkie Pie appeared next to me with a twitchy tail, taking three steps back a cow suddenly dropped right where I was standing

"wowza that the most awesomestly random thing I've seen today but I've got a party to throw bye" and with that Pinkie bolted off leaving an outline of her body behind, I cracked up laughing before walking behind a lamppost and appearing right behind them, grabbing onto Terra I activated my bracelet and we were off.

The jump went well but we ended up somewhere unexpected, falling through the sky Terra and I opened our wings and glided towards a nearby town which just happened to be Ponyville, we landed at the outskirt, turning to Terra I grabbed hold of his bracelet before hooking a cord between mine and his, "ok Terra when I pull the cord out think Sunlightwolf, I will change into my Midnightwolf and we will head into town" I said, Terra nodded and replied "ok" I pulled out the cord and we changed accordingly ~"ok Terra when we get into town things probably wont be the same, when you see someone who looks like me, don't think it's me, I will probably stay in Midnightwolf form unless needed and you do the same"~ he nodded and we walked into town, we got part of the way in when I heard a squeal and hooves hitting the ground, shrugging mentally we continued on our way, I was about to turn us towards the library when I noticed a building that wasn't in my Ponyville, moving closer I looked through the window and saw both the Princesses, another 6 Alicorns one of them looked like me and Rainbow

I decided to get in there and talk to them all, moving to the front door Terra knocked on the door with his paw and we waited for the door to open, it didn't take long but the one who opened the door was a filly, she instantly charged at me, I jumped back and watched her tails split in two and slam into the ground where I was leaving a dent, ~"Terra get back I'll do this"~ nodding Terra jumped out of the way just before the filly charged me again, just as she was about to hit me I quickly changed into my werewolf form and caught her tails like they were a weak punch, "haha little girl, please stop this before I am forced to hurt you, I only came here to talk with the occupants of this house" I said but the filly didn't stop obviously not believing me, I jumped back and opened up my wings using them to bolt back towards her at 60km/h I swung my right fist to have it blocked by one of her tails but it pushed her back into the house, changing back into my wolf form I waited for somepony else to come out, well I was unlucky out came three Alicorns, two of them wearing armor and the other was my look alike but with a horn, they all charged me but I just sat down and waited, they got close and I threw up a magic barrier, their attacks slammed into it with five times more force then the filly's but my barrier held easily, sighing I shook my head and transform back into werewolf while motioning Terra to come out and do the same, it was a 2v3 brawl and it was about to start when a mare jumped out and knocked all three Alicorns away, "sorry about that I heard what you said earlier and I was hoping Ghost and my sons heard it as well" I smiled and Terra replied "thank you for helping us we didn't want to fight them, all we wished was to talk but it seems Flame's fight with the filly threw those three into rage" I was about to answer when I saw a hoof flying towards my face, I caught it and just managed to stop it without getting pushed back, I smiled at the mare and congratulated her "you're the first to almost push me back while I'm in this form, but I had no wish to fight you daughter, the girl must have been replying on instincts" the mare smiled and replied "my name is Crescent Flower, my husband is Lightning Flash, the filly you fought is Sapphire Heart" I winced at that and let Crescent continue "the boy with the rainbow mane is Shaded Inferno and finally my last son with the fire-like mane is Shadows Flame" I started laughing, while the mare looked at me "wow that's it I guess that saves me from having to explain close to the same body with a same name, anyway my name is Shadows Flame, like your son but everyone calls me Flame, my friend and I were trying a gadget of mine, I will explain all inside" I walked inside changing into my human form with Terra doing the same, "feels good to be human again hey Flame" I nodded at Terra's sentence and went right into the lounge room,

Walking in all eyes instantly went towards us; "yo" was all I said before I heard a thud, a few gasps and some loud laughing, looking around I noticed Rainbow lying on the floor out cold, sitting down on a nearby couch Terra and I started talking in animal ~"well Terra shall we go all out or just dodge the subject"~ ~"I'd say go all out not much we can do until your bracelet gets charge am I right"~ I nodded and waited for the rest to come back in,

It didn't take long before everypony was sitting or standing, staring at us so I decided to explain in a weird manner as a joke "hello everypony my name is Flame the psychomaniac dimension travelling pyro and I'm here today to tell you all about something random" I watched as a few ponies laughed before continuing "ok now to be serious, as I said before my name is Flame and my friend here is Terra, we are currently testing a device I made for traveling dimensions, but instead of jumping to the place I needed to go we ended up here, in a parallel dimension, now your all wondering what I mean well if you will wait I will show you what I mean" I transformed into my pony form with Terra following my lead, at this time Rainbow woke up and said "wow I'm seeing double" smiling I got bored and decided to try something different _yo Dark can you take over my body at all {yeah boss but it means the mane will change until you take control again} ok have fun_ I felt myself losing control and I heard Shaded ask "hey Flame why is your mane getting darker" I felt my face smile and heard Dark talk "haha I am not Flame, I am one of his counter parts Dark, he wanted me to take over for a bit so he an rest" I turned away from the screen called my eyes and tuned out as the explanation went on, I walked up to the sleeping form of Sun and gave him a shove waking him up from his random slumber _hey sun wake up you idiota _[yeah yeah I'm awake wait what why are you in here and not Dark] _got bored and let him take control, in fact my voice and mane change depending on who is in control _[hmm interesting hey Dark can I control for a bit] _{sure but this will confuse them} _Sun disappeared with Dark replacing him, I walked up to the screen and watched "it is quite the day for my first use of this body, but hey what can you do, greetings my name is Sun, the nicer side of Flame, I'm sure you all met Dark, oh yes I wonde…" he was about to continue when I heard a beeping coming from my bracelet quickly taking control I tapped it with my hand, a hologram of Celestia appeared right above my bracelet "what is it Tia, is there something happening" I asked, she shook her head and replied "no I was just informed by Twilight that you and Terra randomly disappeared, so I tried finding you but I couldn't pick up your magical energy, when Frost told me of the communication part of this bracelet" I smiled and said "well Tia I just felt like going on a trip to another dimension and took Terra along for the ride" I watch as she sat there dumbfounded so I hung up and looked back towards the ponies watching, "confusing is it not, well I'm off to the Everfree, Terra can you explain some more" I went out the door and changed into my human form, I ran at a wall before doing a wall run, I pushed off the wall with enough force to get me on a nearby building, landing easily I started heading towards the Everfree jumping from roof to roof while chucking in a front flip or two every now and again, I noticed that I was running out of roofs so when I reached the last one I back flipped off and landed into a roll, I spawned my wings and started flying the rest of the way to the forest

I made it to the forest easily and walked right into it, I started walking down a random path, not long later I ended up at the old bridge from when the mane 6 chased after Nightmare Moon, I flew over the gap not really trusting the bridge and continued towards the nearby castle, walking right through the front door I could feel a presence nearby, I changed into my Midnightwolf form and waited for an attack when I saw an Alicorn in armor walk out, I changed back into my pony form which instantly made the Alicorn attack me, it sent off a magic bolt right at my head, I didn't even try to move instead I used a small barrier to stop it before throwing a giant fireball at the Alicorn, it hit dead on and when the smoke cleared the Alicorn was laying on the ground, "combat rule number one, never underestimate your opponent" I said making it glare at me, turning away I started to look around the room, the Alicorn thought it was a good idea to try and take advantage of that which was the worst move it did, I instantly turned becoming a werewolf at the same time, I punched her in the face, knocking her out

I walked up to a nearby throne and noticed a small square cut in it, using my claw I pulled at the square and it flipped open like a door, inside there was a switch and of course I flipped it, the throne started moving and opened up a path, walking in I knew full well I had a long walk ahead of me, when the throne covered back up the hole

Well fuck that was a long walk, it feels like I've been here for an hour and I've only just managed to find the exit, opening the nearby door I pushed my way in and what I see shocks me to the core, sitting on a gigantic throne is a giant, it stares down at me and I decide to show my real form, changing into my human form I talk "greetings great one I am honored by your presence" the giant started laughing before replying "I have no respect with words now leave" I started laughing before going werewolf and making a giant fireball appear above my head before slamming it into him "haha now this is what I'm after a good fight" the giant got up and took a swing at me, using my size to my strength I jumped and landed on his arm, charging up his arm I threw fireball after fireball before getting close enough to his face to start punching, I put almost all of my magic into my fist before slamming it into his head and making the magic burst out almost making the attack damage become tenfold, the hit knocked him over and he started laughing again while saying "finally I have wished for a good fight, you are a great fighter to be able to knock me over but I was not trying nor do I wish to for I would instantly kill you, but because you knocked me over I am willing to give you a special gift, here take this the gift of fire incarnate, it lets you use ever type of magic fire possible" a ball of pure white fire floated out of his hand and washed over my body, it slowly dispersed but I felt different, breathing out I noticed a black flame come out of my mouth, "now then let us sit and drink while you tell me your life" the giant said, we both started laughing when he summoned a few giant barrels of drink, he gave me a giant mug when I asked "hey can I have a hair or something so I can get your size" he nodded and plucked one of his hairs giving it to me, I placed it against the green stone in my bracelet, the hair disappeared and I tried transforming with great results, "I promise this, I will not use this form other then a last resort so that your existence is not known" I said "thank you, I don't want to have to kill random beings every now and again" he replied and we started drinking and talking, the drink was quite surprising it was a grey liquid-like fire and quite tasty,

we talked for quite the time telling each other the story of our lives when I heard beeping, I changed into my human form and answered my bracelet to see Terra there, "hey Flame where are you, you've been gone for six hours and it's getting dark" I shrugged and said "I'm probably gonna be gone for the night, I've met quite the interesting being to talk to so don't expect me for a few days or something" Terra nodded and hung up, I remembered something changing into my pony form I reached into my mane and pulled out a transformation bracelet I had on me, walking to a nearby surface I started changing the bracelets size, I just had to give the bracelet data for certain transformations and then force it to transform itself to fit the forms size which in this case was a giant, when I was done I changed into giant form and passed the bracelet to my new friend "oh yeah what is your name" I asked, the giant nodded and replied "that's right I didn't tell you my name, it is Fire, I was named after the element I was given" I explained the bracelet to Fire and told him the pain you receive when you put it on the first time, he laughed and chucked the bracelet on with out wincing at all, "so where were we" I asked "we were at the worlds creation"

"Earth, Water, Air and I were gathered in the only place that existed at the time, we were waiting for our father God to set our jobs and we only had to wait for a short time, father walked in and said 'now my children today we create the first world Gaia remember the training I put you through and everything will work well, ok Earth you are charged with making the base of the world, when that is done Air is going to create an atmosphere and create the holes and trenches for Water to fill and finally Fire you shall create the sun and moon now my children begin' and with that we left, floating through space we finally decided to start, the creation of the world itself was easy but my part was the hardest, I used the normal fire to create the sun which used quite the bit of my strength and I went to creating the moon, this part I had never gotten right before, I started creating different small balls of fire but none worked, not a single one became solid, I was about to give up when Air floated up to me, she hugged me and calmed me down to a point of epiphany, I crossed my legs and started meditating when I felt a small pulse run through my body, I started breathing out a flame and when I had stopped I opened my eyes, sitting there was a pure white ball of fire that was slowly becoming solid, Earth, Water, Air and I watched as it slowly rounded itself off and pushed off small bits of itself towards the world, these bits hit the ground, one hundred of them in all, and slowly started changing, they turned into the creatures that are around now, with that the world was created so the four of us went down to the world and created a cave each and hid them in some way, we are all still alive waiting for something to find us and pass our tests"

I sucked in all the information and a random question popped into my head so I voiced it "random question were you and Air in love" Fire gave a sad smile which told me enough, so I decided to cheer him up by telling him about Pinkie Pie

**Time skip 2 days**

Well we have finally ran out of the interesting things to talk about and we managed to get ourselves pretty much drunk which ended with Fire talking all about Air and how he wanted to see her with me promising that if I find her I'll come and pick him up and take him to her, afterwards we slept for the first time since our meeting each other, I woke up to an annoying noise, my bracelet was saying over and over again "charging is complete" which meant that it was time to go home, I shook Fire awake and said "hey I guess it's time for me to go, remember to contact me say 'call bracelet user Flame' and it will connect you to my bracelet" "ok I've got to sleep for a while because it's been a while since I had a good drink, so see you another time and have fun out there" he replied, I smiled and nodded changing into my human form and heading towards a gigantic door with exit painted on it, I walk through it and down the path there before walking out a hidden door that comes out at a cave near Canterlot, I decided to head towards Canterlot to see if this dimensions Celestia can teleport me to Terra, on my arrival at Canterlot I changed into my Midnightwolf form and tried walking through the front gate, that ended with me running right past the guards there and straight towards the castle, I ran straight in and straight into the throne room all the way up to Luna's throne and siting down next to it like I was a tame animal.

Thankfully Celestia and Luna stopped the guards from taking me away and Celestia took me into another room, making sure we were the only ones there I changed into my pony form and asked "I am sorry for the invasion there but may you teleport me to my friend Terra it is time for us to head back to our dimension" "ok but where were you for the last two days" I sighed at her question and answered in a military fashion "I am sorry mam but that information is classified" I think she couldn't take being around me any more so she teleported me away

I appeared next to Terra in Crescent's house, "well everypony we are off thanks for your hospitality but I need to get back to my marefriend before I gain enough anger points to get put on the couch for a month" I let Terra say his goodbye's before turning into my pony form with him doing the same and starting the jump

We landed on top of the highest point on Canterlot castle, so Terra grabbed hold of me and teleported us to Ponyville, we appeared right underneath Dash's cloud home and parted ways, I flew up to the house and knocked on the door, it opened in a flash and I got tackled to the ground with lips planted against mine, this lasted for a while until we had to catch a breath so I made a joke "well it seems I got a great welcome party, but we need some drinks and friends" I didn't manage to get another word in when Pinkie appeared from no where grabbed hold of us and suddenly did a scene skip to the return party

"Well it seems the first jump went well Flame" I turned to see Cloud, Frost, Blade and Light standing there, "yep but who wants some special drinks I learnt to make there, I don't know if you can drink it though, there might be a problem for your throats" they started trying to argue with me so I just grabbed a glass and let the alcoholic fire pour in from my hoof, I passed it to my friends who touched it with their hoof and instantly got burnt, laughing at them I downed the drink and said "told ya you couldn't drink it ahahahaha" "of course we cant drink fire" they said at once making me laugh harder, the party went well and I got a lot of congrats before I headed back to mine and Dash's house for the night.

**Ok the place we went to was a story I'm writing while doing this one, it's called A Soldiers Second Chance, I haven't put it out yet nor will I until it's got 20 chapters, it's the one I talked about in another chapter, this bit will be told from their POV in the story so yeah, Sparkyfonzerri is currently working through a part of his story before he gets to the bit where Flame jumps in so I'm not going to type it up here because I wont need to, also in Sparkyfonzerri's world Flame's transformations are limited for some unknown reason probably X.A.N.A**


	17. Chapter 17

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 17

A Dragon Encounter and Another dimension jump

**Ok guys if you want to know when the jump to Sparkyfonzerri's world comes out, plz message me and I will tell you when he posts it, the reason I'm not writing it is because I don't want to show his characters weirdly, but you know full well Flame can be different at all times**

**Also the reason I've only been using Flame is because I'm trying to focus mainly on him for a bit, his adventures pretty much determine the course of events coming up, after that though the group is just going to get on with their lives there and the POV's will be switching often**

**Flame's POV**

I just arrived home from another jump, there I met a different Sonic, he was being hunted my X.A.N.A and me being me, decided to do my part about it, when I jumped home I got cut up mid jump and could barely walk, I ended up in hospital with a magic barrier surrounding me so that I didn't destroy the heart rate monitor but you really think that would stop me, I managed to teleport the dammed machine inside the barrier and destroy it when the other ex-humans walked in, "seriously can't we ever win" Frost said letting out an exasperated sigh, Blade walked up to the barrier and smashed it before letting Light punch me a few hundred times, I could barely move after that so I tried casting a weak spell to stop the pain for a bit, when I let the magic flow something different happened, a green fire covered my body and I felt my pains go away, my cuts heal and my limbs able to move again "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT WAS THAT" Eric yelled out making Redheart walk in, gasp, shake her head and walk back out while saying "I give up with this pony, there is no chance of stopping him from destroying the monitor" we all laughed at her words and when they were about to ask me how I healed myself, I teleported away right to the edge of the Everfree forest,

I walked straight in and went to my old cave, arriving I decided to go for a nice little walk through it too see how deep it was, I was down there for about an hour when I finally found something, it was a door sitting in a wall pushing it open I looked in, there was a nice forge there full of iron bars, a hammer and anvil but what surprised me was that my manticore shells were leaning up against the wall, walking up to them I decided to try my luck at forging a manticore blade, now I've had previous skill at forging but there was literally no place for me to heat the metal, so I decided to try using my own flames, turning into my human form I picked up the metal like shells and brought them over to the anvil, I was about to use my magic to heat the metal when I coughed and jet of black flame came out of my mouth, _well that will work as well_ I started breathing the black fire over the shell heating it up to a malleable point and started working, fold, fold, fold, quench, heat, fold, fold, fold, quench, heat, I continued this pattern until I get a nice slightly curved blade flat on one side, pretty much a katana, picking it up I grabbed some leather from a nearby storage cupboard and wrapped the hilt, looking it over it is quite the beautiful blade, pure black with a simple but high quality leather grip

I decided to give it a swing, it was very light and well balanced, I still had to sharpen it though so I looked around for some whetstone and saw a whetstone wheel in a corner, while I was sharpening the blade I felt more then saw a presence nearby, making it like I didn't notice I just continued my work, when it was finished I heard some very light foot steps barely audible to normal ears but my senses of hearing, sight and smell had heightened when I gained my wolf form, spinning around I swung my katana at the thing behind me, it was blocked by another blade but the results of my swing were surprising, the sword I hit was a broadsword and yet I had managed to cut three quarters the way through the solid metal "whoa bro calm down don't wanna get my head chopped off, especially from a fellow human, well I was human but I have changed" the person said from inside his dark cloak, moving my other hand I flipped back the cowl of his cloak and was greeted with the face of a dragon

Another surprise for me and yet I couldn't help but laugh "hahahahahhahaha well another ex-human to add to the growing group" I was about to keep talking when he finally noticed the differences about my katana, "I did not make that, blade so where did you get a blade like that" I didn't want to try and explain so I transformed into my wolf form with my katana strapped to my back, I walked out of the smithy and left him to find the questions on his own,

Turning down the cave I kept walking deeper when I came across a tunnel branching off, following it down I walked right into an open area full of ore's,

Walking up to a vein of gold I tried digging it up but the stone was too hard for me to break when I remembered I'm a Spellbender, imagining the gold turning into liquid and flowing out of the and into my paw I pushed my magic into the vein,

I almost collapsed from the strain when the gold did exactly what I envisioned, it was seeping out of the wall and above my paw before solidifying into a ball,

I tried again but with iron this time but I fainted from magic exertion

I woke up in town with not a single soul in sight besides a certain ex-human, getting up I headed towards the nearby Sugarcube corner,

Walking through the front door I yelled out in animal ~"HEY TERRA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE AND MEET ANOTHER EX-HUMAN"~ as if on my command Terra appeared in front of me nodding with wide eyes, I turned into my pony form before walking back out and right up to the Dragon, "ok then, I'm the guy from before, my name is ShadowsFlame but everypony calls me Flame" I said and Terra continued "and I'm Terra"

"Well I've met Flame before but it's great too meet you Terra, my name is Caleb but please call me ForgeStar" and with that a friendship was born _aint that a bit cliché author_ **shut it Flame** _{Boss is right though} _[guys shut it, Pinkie breaks the 4th wall enough as it is soon enough we are gonna need the duct tape] _ok {ok}_, we started introducing Forge to everypony when I remembered the sword of mine, turning to Forge I asked "hey Forge where is my katana"

He reached under his cloak and held it out, I picked it up with a levitation spell and looked at the new sheath it was in, it was an iron sheath decorated using gold leaf and quite well made, there was a strap for tying it onto your body so I did just that, we were about to go to the next house when Pinkie came flying out of her house and straight towards Forge, her tail twitching non stop as she was running so I looked up to see Frost, Blade, Light and Cloud falling from the sky straight towards Forge, I quickly threw up a bouncy barrier above Forge but I wasn't fast enough to stop Pinkie

She slammed right into him and started doing her usual speech that she did to every new arrival, moving over to the group of idiots I yelled out "GET UP NOW MAGGOTS THIS ISN'T TIME FOR LOLLYGAGGING YOU ALL HAVE A PARTY TO SET UP NOW GET GOING SOLDIERS" scrambling to their hooves they started doing a pony form of the army march towards Sugarcube Corner, I was about to follow when I felt a sudden increase in my heart rate, turning around I grabbed the nearby rainbow and gave her a kiss, it lasted for a good minute before we broke "well it's good to see you too Flame but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I"VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WE"VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR A WHOLE DAY TRYING TO FIND YOU" I pulled her into a hug and teleported her back to our house

Landing I started explaining what happened, before she continued I decided it was time for something special, walking into our room I walked up to a wall and tapped it three times, a small trapdoor opened revealing a box, picking it up I turned to Dash and opened up the box saying "Dash will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" she slowly started crying while nodding non stop, I pulled out the bracelet and cast a spell on her, slipping the bracelet on her hoof the spell came into effect transferring all pain towards me, reason is because it was a complete copy of my bracelet, minus the giant

You know what I wasn't surprised by what happened right after that, Pinkie decided to say hello and congratulate us but I asked her to keep this a secret for the time being, I was about to jump into bed and sleep for a bit when I was contacted by Terra "hey Flame, we got a problem it seems another ex-human got thrown in but he is hysterical, he keeps saying 'I have got to get back to the resistance' please get down here and calm the idiot down"

"ok keep him from doing something stupid and I'll be there in three seconds" hanging up I grabbed hold of Dash and teleported back into town, looking around I saw a Unicorn running around in circles while hyperventilating, I walked up and levitated my sword out of it's sheath, the Unicorn noticed the blade and got into a two legged fighting stance, "ahh I see you're a natural fighter, this will be fun" I sheathed by blade and got into a two legged fighting stance as well, we charged at each other with me using my wings to help me balance, we got within hitting range but we both stopped and shook hands, he introduced himself "the name's Charles, you can't believe how good it is to see another human here" I smiled and said "well I can't imagine how you felt but trust me I will help you get back home give me a sec, PRIVATE FORGE GET YOUR FLANK OVER HERE" Forge bolted forward and stood ready while droning "yes sir what do you want sir… wait what the hell just happened, you know what I will never understand this world" Charles and I started laughing

"Well Forge we are going for a nice trip to help Charles get home" I said pretty much making Charles jump up and yell out yippee, I felt a sudden increase in energy and I knew what was about to happen so I moved in front of Charles and held my hoof out, Pinkie ran right into it stopping her long enough for me to say "NO, Pinkie, he is not staying in Ponyville, I am taking him back to his home and we probably won't see him again after that" Pinkie's mane deflated but luckily Frost noticed, rushing up he gave a quick kiss making her mane poof up, rolling my eyes I grabbed Charles and Forge while saying "well I'd love to stay longer but I guess this psycho had some traveling to do" I then turned to Charles and asked him to picture where he wanted to go, when he nodded I activated the bracelet and we were off.

**Unknown Area, Rebel Base**

We landed in a big room right above a planning table surrounded by people, falling I was about to change myself when I noticed I was already human, landing with a thud we instantly had sword, spears and axes all ready to hit us when one of the nearby people yelled out "don't kill them, instead take them to the cells with the other kings spies"

I instantly jumped onto my feet and pulled out my katana which was still on my back, three people instantly attacked me, I swung my katana cutting their blades off "please stop I don't want to have to kill all of you, in fact I don't know where I am, Charles never told me where we were going" I said with an emotionless voice, all of the soldiers stepped back but one man stayed, I noticed mist flowing around his hand and a longsword held in the other, "ha do not lie to us spy, now you shall die" he rose his hand at me and fired off a sharp icicle at me, in retaliation I breathed my black fire and melted it instantly then I decided to try my transformations, I turned into my werewolf form and was met with gasps and yells of surprise, suddenly my bracelet started beeping, turning into my pony form I tapped it and was met with a hologram of a very pissed off Rainbow "WHERE ARE YOU, CELESTIA BE DAMMED FLAME CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE LIKE THAT"

"Sorry Dash but you know that bracelet I gave you is the same as mine, just imagine yourself by my side and activate the bracelet to jump" I said making Dash smile close her eyes and touch the bracelet, there was a sudden flash in the room and Dash was right next to me, "ok I'm a bit dizzy now" she sat down and I looked around the room to see everyone surprised, I heard rustling and a couple of swear words, turning around I saw Charles and I guess Forge getting up "well this is quite the home coming" Charles said and the guy who threw the icicle walked up to him and said "it's good to see you again, I was worried you got captured by the tyrants men and hell Kiara is crying in her room you better go see her" Charles nodded and walked away,

The guy then turned to my and said "my name is Ben, I thank you for bringing back Charles and I'm sorry about how we acted but if I may ask what was that and why do you look like that" I smiled and replied "my name is Flame and well it's confusing to explain so I won't, instead I will say this, I've got some time until I can head home so instead I'll help around here" I felt a presence charging at me, so I spun around transformed into my werewolf form and caught a blade that was a few inches away from my face, the person holding instantly yelled out "we must kill him, he is a child of Satan we must not let him live any longer" well this made me quite angry and I felt myself starting to go into rage when Sun took over and changed into a human with pure white wings, "tsk tsk tsk be careful about what you say when talking to Flame or Dark they tend to get angry and rage takes them over making them kill without thought nor mercy, so please step back and sheathe your weapon while I calm Flame and Dark down, you can trust me I am the angel within him" the guy calmed down and sheathed his weapon he then bowed down to Sun and said "I am your servant messenger of god" I cracked up laughing inside my mind and was calming down quickly but Dark was trying to gain control, so instead I took over making Dark stop "you are lucky Sun came when he did or you would probably be dead" I then turned towards Dash and said "Bracelet, code Rainbow, activate transformation sequence, human" another flash and Dash was now a human although it wasn't exact, she still had her Rainbow tail and hair but she was wearing cyan clothes and has cyan wings coming off her back

I heard some wolf whistles but decided to ignore them "wow Flame please tell me when your going to do that" "na too much fun but I wonder where is Forge he ran off somewhere" "I'm right behind you idiot" I cracked up laughing with Dash and Forge doing the same when I noticed Ben looking at us, I turned to him and he said "ok please follow me, I'm going to show you where you're staying" he started walking off towards a random door with Forge, Dash and I following right behind.

He showed us to three rooms, one for me, one for Dash and one for Forge, the inside wasn't that bad but the best bit was the beds, they were double beds, 1 in each room I already love this place, I was gonna suggest that we didn't need three but I didn't get the chance because when I turned around to tell him, he was gone as if the wind had picked him up and whisked him away

We each went into our rooms and got comfortable, when I suddenly felt tired, lying on the bed I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking _what is going to happen here and will I be able to keep Dash safe for long_…

**K guys that's that, Flame is currently in a parallel Earth, obviously in the medieval era, but with magic and stuff like that, surprisingly I got this done three days early, so what I've been doing lately is working on other idea's for stories, but those are for another time**


	18. Chapter 18

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 18

A Tyrant Falls

**Ok everypony I'm back and ready to rock, I am currently making a lot of things happen but this might be the final jump I do before Discord, well lets get on with the show.**

**Also there are going to be notes at the end explaining the spells In the story**

**Flame's POV**

Its been a week since we arrived here in what I like to call Tartarus because this place is a living hell and the guards are mutated creatures, luckily I have managed to keep Rainbow from going out of the Rebel base, after seeing what this place was like I had decided to stay and help out until this place was better so I took up a job of training the rebel acolytes who wished to learn fire magic and in turn I was supplied with magic books teaching me new spells, currently I am training with Ben and practicing my spells

"Remember Flame watch out for surprise spells and always stay focused" straight after Ben said that he shot three icicles at me, jumping up I dodged them and tried a spell I had just red about, focusing my magic into my hands I swung them out in front of me and just in time too, the spell I cast was a fire wall and it blocked another icicle that was sent at my arm, landing I charged forward and rolled to the side when an icicle was shot at me, I stopped moving and sat down in a meditation pose, gathering my magic I placed a finger from each hand in front of me and drew a circle around me, the line I traced instantly caught on fire surrounding me like a wall which gave me a lot of time to try something new

Clasping my hands together I started channeling all my magic into my hands and slammed them into the floor and for shits and giggles I decided to yell out "Apocalyptic Inferno" I pushed all my magic into the floor and saw fire bursting up all over the room, I freaked out and quickly tried casting another spell to stop the fire but I couldn't I had ran out of magic when I heard "holy shit Flame never do that again you almost fried me" I started cracking up laughing and replied "trust me that's only going to be a last resort I have absolutely no magic left to use now" "I'm also out I put all my magic into the spell that kept me from becoming a crispy piece of meat" we just kept laughing while waiting for someone to come and get us out of here

Well we had sat there for what feels like an hour with no one coming in which kinda sucked but at least I had enough magic to get rid of the flames in between us "how much magic you got now Ben because we have been sitting here for a while" I asked hoping we could get out of here, he smiled and swung his arm at the fire making a cold mist run over it and put it out "does that answer your question, but dam that took a lot of channeling to cast" I shrugged and turned towards the door, walking over I noticed the lack of sound coming from the other side, I charged through the door and right into a trashed command room, there was blood and furniture everywhere when I noticed a survivor poking his head out from behind a desk "Ben they came and took everyone and killed any who fought back, the females were taken first but the Rainbow one has been commissioned to the Kings harem" my eyes went wide and I felt my rage start to build "what did you just say" I asked "the rainbow haired girl got commissioned to the kings harem" I felt something snap and I was losing any and all control and use of senses, but the last thing I heard was this "MOTHER FUCKING BITCH IS GOING TO DIE BY THE HAND OF A DEMON"

**Ben's POV, yes I did get over it**

I stood there and watched as Flame's eyes went dragon-like and his body began to morph, scales were forming on his body and horns were growing out of his head, wings and a scorpion tail appeared on his back and his hands changed to claws but what surprised me the most was the color of his body, it was black with deep crimson, Flame charged towards the nearest exit and I decided to follow him, keeping him in sight I watched as he slammed open the door and went charging straight towards the castle

When we reached town the guards instantly saw Flame and tried to kill him but could do nothing as their weapons melted and they were chopped into pieces by his claws and tail, Flame then kept charging right towards a group of 50 guards, as we got close I felt the air start to heat up so I moved away and right in time as the air in a radius from Flame instantly burst into fire burning all the guards without leaving anything but ashes, I kept following him making sure I didn't get burnt by his fire when I heard one of the guards yell out "A DEMON HAS COME TO THIS HELL ON EARTH WE ARE DOOMED" I guess you could say that is quite uplifting for me

We had reached the main gates of the castle when we were confronted my at least 4000 guards, they surrounded Flame leaving him no chance of escape but I was laughing at them, I watched as Flame clasped his hands together before slamming them into the ground and yelling out "APOCALYPTIC INFERNO" casting an ice shield around myself I blocked out all the heat and most of the sound but I could still hear the blood curdling cries of the guards, letting the top half of my shield fall down I looked around and was greeted with a giant pile of bloody, disfigured bodies

The scene would normally make me vomit but I remembered the tens of thousands of people these freaks have killed and it helped keep my lunch in my stomach, I was about to try and find Flame when I heard the sound of a stone wall collapsing, I turned to where the sound came from and ran towards it, I got there to see Flame fighting his way into the castle.

**Rainbow's POV yep that's right another change**

I had just woken up from getting knocked out by those things that attacked the base and I was still a little sore, looking around I noticed I was in a room with other females like me, they all had wings but each was different, I guess you could say a collection but I knew my place wasn't here, I had to get out of here and back to Flame when I heard a roar coming from towards the rebel base, not long later I saw a giant pillar of fire erupt out of the ground not to far away from where we were, moving over to the window I looked outside and saw what was there, a creature that looked like a mix of beings from my world fighting its way towards this place when I noticed its eyes, they were dragon-like just like when Flame gets angry _wait that might be… no it is him this is not good he must have found out what happened, oh my gosh oh my gosh I have to stop him _looking around I noticed a girl looking towards me, she motioned for me to come over so I did, getting closer she asked "what are you looking at" I smiled and replied "oh just my stallion in rage and looking like a real demon seriously look out the window" she rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, looking out she gasped and backed away from the window saying "hey girls you might want to see this" one by one they moved to the window and looked outside before backing away and looking to me for an answer,

I decided to tell them the easiest way "that's my fiancé when he is pissed off and I'm pretty much the only thing that can stop him its surprising really I didn't think he would go as far as turning into a demon" half of them pretty much lost their jaws while the other just sat there with wide eyes, I got bored of sitting here so I ran to the window and jumped flying out the window I started heading towards the demon called Flame

He had broken into the castle and was in the throne room of the palace facing down a guy wearing a crown when I arrived, they both turned to face me but Flame didn't seem to recognize me instead he charged at me, I turned and started running but I stumbled _curse these two legs, that's it I'm going back to normal _I changed into my real form which caused Flame to stop and stare at me before raising a claw and swinging it towards me "Flame please come back to me don't let this control you" I yelled out while tears started streaming from my eyes, I shut my eyes and waited for it to hit but I never felt it happen, opening my eyes I saw Flame standing there Pegasus and all with one of his hooves touching my face and his eyes staring deep into mine, he smiled and turned away before walking straight towards who I guessed was the king,

"YoU sHaLl KnOw JuStIcE tOdAy" the king took a step back "A tYrAnT aNd A fOoL, yOu WoUlD hAvE dEsTrOyEd ThE rEsIsTaNcE" Flame moved even closer while the king kept stepping back "bUt OnCe AgAiN tHoSe WhO aRe RiGhTeOuS aLwAyS wIn" now Flame was right in front of him "I bAnIsH yOu To HeLl WhErE yOu WiLl LiVe UnTiL yOu DiE wHeThEr By AgE oR bY wOuNd, ThIs Is ThE jUdGmEnT oF tHe OnE wHo Is ThReE" Flame then flicked a hoof in front of the man and he disappeared in a ball of fire.

I galloped over to him and went to hug him when I felt a hoof stopping me from getting closer, I looked up to him and into his eyes but what I saw was weird, it was like there was something else in there controlling him, but what is it?, before I could try and find out he turned human with wings and disappeared

**Flame's POV**

You ever woken up in heaven, well of course not but I want to know how I was there, everywhere I looked there were creatures with wings and they all were looking right at me but one stood out from the rest, a man with the wings of an eagle and the eyes to match, he was the only one brave enough to walk up to me and probably the stupidest, when he got close he offered me a hand and I took it, helping me up the guy smiled and said "my name is Feather of the Sky what is yours and why are you here" I decided to show my respect by bowing and was greeted with sounds of approval coming from those nearby "my name is Flame I am but a man who has simple wishes but I do not know how I can to be here, all I wish for is to be with the one I love, even if I must fight god to do so" everyone instantly ran away from me other then Feather of the Sky he was smiling

"Haha they are wary of the challenges against god, but what you say rings a tone of truth and I can see in your eyes that you will fight until you die and even then you would come back just to be with the one you love, please follow me and I will try and answer your questions" he said before turning and flying towards a nearby cloud town, I got up on my feet and flew after him.

To get to his house we had to fly right past the town and right into what was known as the danger area, I mean seriously if the ominous black clouds were nothing to go on, you didn't need to put signs up every meter apart, we were in the danger area a short time before something tried to kill us, It flew from out of no where right at me, I only just managed to see it in time to throw a fireball at it turning the blasted thing into ashes, surprisingly Feather of the Sky didn't even notice that I was attacked so I had to catch up with him, luckily we had managed to make it out of the danger area without any more mishaps and was greeted with the view of a cloud castle and guess what we were flying straight towards it

I was surprised by what he did next, the guy literally dropped straight down and leveled off right before he hit the cloud path making him speed up and go fast towards the gate, I knew I couldn't do something like that so I flew right after him trying to keep up with one thought going through my mind _gotta go faster_ I felt a tingle in my wings and I was quickly catching up to him, I managed to come side by side with him before we had to slow down "you are quite the flier Flame" "and you too Sky" Sky frowned and growled out "do not disrespect the sky" I almost facepalmed but I knew I had to play this carefully "I am not disrespecting the sky, by calling you sky I am respecting the wishes that the sky brings to those who it wishes to grace with its name, but if you do not wish to be called that I shall do so no longer"

Go me and my fancy wording, I had managed to stop him from killing me, we walked up to the gate into the castle and was let in straight away, walking through the halls without an escort was what confused me the most but I tried to ignore it, in the end we were standing in front of two giant doors which I had guessed to be the doors to a throne room and before I could do shit all Feather of the Sky pushed open the doors and walked in like he owned the place

I walked in after him and was greeted with a sight unimaginable, sitting there on a throne was what I could very much say is god, tall muscular, a halo above his head and a quiver of lightning bolts on his back, _hah this is becoming a great day, well It seems we have a Zeus here but I wonder what he is named {dunno boss probably something cool} holy shit I forgot about you Dark and what about Sun he been sleeping lately {yeah in fact I just woke up, now get back to the real world remember audience with the Zeus like guy} ok ok_ snapping out of my thoughts I knelt down and started focusing my magic just incase I needed to fight my way out, hey one cant be too prepared for anything

"you may rise" standing up I let my face fall into an expressionless state and waited until I was spoken to, ha yeah right like I would really do that "yo" was all I said before I had to jumped above three spears, instantly I was happy I got my magic ready, I fired fireballs off at the guards that tried to hit me and landed with making a single fault "STOP THIS AT ONCE" I extinguished the fireballs I had ready and gave of a psycho smile waiting for some type of judgement "guards leave us be" this made all the guards smirk and almost hurry out of the room, when they had left Feather of the Sky talked "father we might need to teach the guards not to attack those who speak improperly"

"you are right son but why have you brought this one here" I started cracking up laughing and said "well its probably because I said that I would kill you if It went I could see my loved one again, but what the hay I'm a psychomaniac dimension travelling Pyromaniac I would be surprised if a few gods didn't try and kill me" this made all three of us crack up laughing but it was short lived because the god had other ideas on his mind "well ok then, lets fight I want to see if you really have the power to defeat me"

he made the first move instantly throwing a bolt of lightning right at me, I jumped out of the way and threw up a wall of fire between us "hey Feather of the sky please leave the room its about to get hot in here" I heard wing beats and a window shattering which was my queue, clasping my hands together I channeled my magic and slammed them into the floor yelling out "APPOCALYPTIC INFERNO" the room was instantly filled with fire but I already knew it didn't work "haha nice trick but its not enough" the flames suddenly extinguished and I was left with a god moving towards me and a lightning bolt flying right into and through my chest "and now for your failure you die" _forgive me Dash, I couldn't survive haha once again my idiocy has put me somewhere I don't want to be {hey boss you didn't forget about us did you} _[yes Flame do not forget about the angel and demon that resides within, we are you way to victory and will help when needed] _well lets see if we cant fuck up a god {_[_yeah_]_} _I slowly stood up and held my hands in front of my chest like I would catch a ball and I felt power building up, letting Dark control what was needed I felt myself say "Demons torture" a black beam fired from my hands and right into the god knocking him over and making him yell out in pain suddenly Sun took control and held my hands above my head and said "Angels care" I was surrounded by a white light and I felt my body healing, suddenly my body moved on its own both hands pointed towards a wall on either side of me and I heard "MORTALS JUDGEMENT" grey beams shot into the walls and the room turned into a giant iron cell and finally Dark, Sun and I walked up to the god and place a hand on either side of his head "We ThE oNe WhO iS tHrEe BrInG jUdGeMeNt UpOn YoU, tHoU hAvE kIlLeD mAnY nOt WoRtHy Of DeAtH aNd ShAlL tHeReFoRe LiVe ThE LiFe Of A mOrTaL, wE hAvE sPoKeN tHe WiLl Of ThE cReAtOr, He WhO wAtChEs AlL" a black, white and gray fire poured from my body and covered him, when it was done the god was no longer instead he was but a man

I turned and begun walking away when I was suddenly engulfed with light "oh great what is it this time"

when the light finally cleared I was in a pure white room, with only one man standing there other then me "welcome to the first world, I do not know how it was made but I took it as my home and from here I created but a single world, but what happened surprised me, from just one world millions upon millions were created from the beings who lived In this first world, but by doing so it also killed them and soon enough none were left beside one, your ancestor, I took it upon myself to send him somewhere he could have a family and continue his blood line, but for many a century none of your family had inherited his ability of creation until you came along, but I have brought you here to warn you, if you continue to use the Judgment you will die, your probably wondering who I am now, well I'm the Creator now head back to your mare and live a long life, Jonathon would be proud too see his blood has survived and in someone worthy of it as well" and before I could say anything the man flicked his wrist and I was engulfed in light again

_God dammit all this is starting to weird me out _openingmy eyes I once again woke up somewhere unknown to me, but what I saw instantly calmed me, laying right next to my was a rainbow haired girl with cyan wings and clothes, I snuggled up closer to her and decided to talk to Dark and Sun _yo Dark, Sun you guys there {y-yeah we are here boss… but we can barely move at all} _[what Dark s-says is true, that thing we did took most of o-our strength] _ok then you two get some rest, ill get up and get us home_ I decided to wake up Dash the best way possible, by kissing her right on the lips, her eyes snapped open but when she saw who it was she relaxed and pushed into the kiss, breaking it off I started to get up when Dash said "well that's one alarm clock I could get used to" I started laughing but I had something bugging me "hey Dash how long have I been out of it" I asked, there was a sudden silence between us before Dash managed to speak "you've were gone for a week before we found you and you were still out of it for another three days, but what surprised us all was that you were some how staying fed"

"Well I don't care we need to get home, I need a relaxing day at a spa how about it" Dash nodded and we headed on out, grabbing Forge we said our goodbye's and I initiated the jump

for some ungodly reason we appeared in the throne room of Canterlot palace, falling from the top of the room I could only think one thing _well here I come again heart rate monitor_ grabbing onto the nearby Rainbow I shielded her with my body as we slammed into the floor, I could here voices and I couldn't help but say "well it seems I've started a streak now" my vision went black and I faded out of consciousness.

**Ok that was fun, but seriously that Judgment Flame does can and will only ever happen once more, but its going to be different because every time he uses it, the more powerful it becomes, but when used the fourth time he will die, also I'm sorry if you were confused every now and again, god I'm literally working on five maybe six stories and only this one is posted, but when I finish this one I'm going to be pouring my typing time into a story called Soldiers Second Chance, I did say I would start posting it when I had finished chapter 20 but I'm not gonna do that any more because it would be too hard for me too keep up, I can barely do it for this, **

**Thanks to all of the authors that are telling me run rampart in their worlds like, SparkyFonzerri, Frostb0rn, bouncingbob2 and a few others (I think there was more :) gotta check)**

**And now the spells section**

**Apocalyptic Inferno**

**Apocalyptic Inferno is a powerful yet costly spell and only to be used when you want to win fast or you are very desperate, I makes the floor in an area around the caster burst into pillars of fire, to defend yourself against it you need to have a fast reaction time and some magic power**

**Judgment**

**Judgment is a spell that only Flame can do and only with the help of Dark and Sun, but using the spell comes with a price, by using the spell four times the caster will instantly die, a risky yet powerful spell.**

**Fire Wall**

**Pretty much self-explanatory**

**A simple defensive spell used to either stop attacks from hitting you or delaying an enemy**

**Fireball**

**Once again self-explanatory**

**A simple yet effective spell which involves spontaneously combusting magic in the shape of a ball before throwing it at your target**

**I guess that should do ill probably start working on new spell ideas and stuff but I have one last thing to say and that's**

**MOTHER… FUCKING… CCCCHHHHEEEEESSSSEEEEEE :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :D**

**Sry had to do that :)**


	19. Chapter 19

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 19

The Chaos begins

**Flame's POV**

Beep…Beep

Beep…Beep

Beep…Beep

_This seems familiar_ opening my eyes I see the all so familiar hospital roofing _ahh that explains it, time to ground it into dust_, I start looking around trying to find the heart rate monitor with no successes when I notice roughly where its coming from, _I see what they've done, they have made the fucking thing invisible_ _{hey boss wanna try and create a thermal sight spell} that might work it depends how much heat the thing is radiating_ closing my eyes I try and think about heat waves which is harder then you would think, I then wish them to be able to be seen with my eyes, feeling a slight tingle in my eyes so I open them and look towards where the beeping sound is coming from, sitting right where I'm looking is a shape of heat that looks exactly like a heart rate monitor, smiling I throw a fireball at the shape and destroy it while, waiting there as the heat clears away and I can no longer hear a beeping sound "HAHA NO HEART MONITOR LEFT ALIVE" my sentence was punctuated with a yell of annoyance and a round of laughing

As usual I don't care what the doctors or nurses think about my state and so I get up on my surprisingly steady hooves and start walking towards a nearby exit, when I finally made my way out of the hospital I had finally noticed where I was "watch where you are going you lowlife, it is rude to walk in the path of those who are your betters" yep Canterlot full of snobby ponies and the snobbiest of all is right next to me, Prince Blueblood himself

"Well ya retard I cant be bothered talkin to a worthless wind bag who cant even watch out for those better then him, I guess you do not know how much power I currently control" I said trying to scare the bastard off but all I heard was laughing

"You a lowlife country pony have power here in Canterlot, you have less power then a weasel compared to me, I am Princess Celestia's nephew after all" Blueblood acclaimed out loud making nearby Canterlot ponies laugh

Rolling my eyes I walked off towards Canterlot castle not caring for the creatures who call themselves ponies, making it to the front gate of the castle the guards instantly tried to stop me "do you want to repeat last time I came here" was all I had to say to get them out of the way before I trotted off to the throne room

Standing out the front of these doors the only thing going through my mind was _I wonder how many guards I can piss off today_ pushing the doors open I walked on in and was greeted with a funny sight, all the guards had their eyes closed and Tia was playing with dolls on her throne, I just stood there wide eyed as Tia quickly hid the dolls away "yo Tia were those what I think they were" I said

"Do not worry for that matter, instead tell me why you are here?" Celestia asked looking down on me expectantly

Giving off a huge smile I answered simply "it is to train you skills with the bracelet I made if it is not that much of a problem" but before Tia could reply the throne room doors swung open again to reveal Prince Blueblood and even though Tia was here I couldn't help but say "well heeelllllloooooo wind bag" there was a snicker from behind me that obviously came from Tia even the guards were trying not to laugh

After a few seconds I got a reply from the dolt "be quiet peasant and do not speak that way in front of the Princess"

I almost laughed myself but I decided to take a different approach "who Tia naa she doesn't care about how I speak, hell I'm the one who made the bracelet she wears, so for the sake of all who are in this room please don't push this any further"

Even though I was quite clear I didn't want to keep talking to him, he pushed again and took it to far this time "haha stop lying you piece of trash but at least you aren't as bad as that rainbow whore" I knew what was about to happen and I just laughed as I heard _{_[GET HIM]_}_ I felt my conscious sync with Sun and Dark's and we became one

A purple fire started pouring out of my body and towards Blueblood, it slowly wrapped around him while a small ball of the fire appeared in my hoof, giving it a squeeze I noticed the fire surrounding Blueblood start to tighten around him, giving off a maniacal laugh I squeezed a bit tighter before letting him collapse to the floor "Do NoT tAlK aBoUt DaSh LiKe ThAt YoU sPeCk Of DiRt, If It WaSn'T aGaInSt My InTrEsTs Of NoT kIlLiNg, YoU wOuLd Be DeAd" I suddenly felt Dark Sun and I break away from each others conscious and begun to calm down

_Whoa that was awesome it felt like we were full of power _

_{Yeah but I'm not going to do that for a while} _

[Same it was just too dangerous]

The guards were looking at me scared even Tia's eyes were showing the fear she held "sorry for that outburst, I seem to be losing control of myself more often" with that I left not wanting to be seen for a while

I had decided to go for a walk in the labyrinth which seemed to be calming me down, I turned down random paths and ended up in a open area with a statue right in the middle, it had a giant crack running from top to bottom and looked ready to break apart, moving closer I recognized who the statue is _shit Discord {he's about to get free boss} _[I think we should get out and tell Celestia] I turned around about to leave when the statue burst open and a voice rung out "IIIIIIMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK TTTTIIIIAAAAA"

Turning around I saw Discord looking at me confused and all I said was "aaww shiiiiit" before using a quick teleport spell to get out of the labyrinth and into the Throne room

Landing with a thud I looked up to see Tia and Luna sitting on their respective thrones and another Alicorn standing in front of them _um Dark was she in any episodes we watched_

_{not that I know boss}_

_great just great_

It looked like they were about to ask me what was going on but I beat them to the punch "yeah Tia we have a big problem, Discord has escaped" Celestia instantly lost the smiles on her face while Luna was looking at me accusingly

"no its not my fault Luna and yes I knew what you were going to say, no I cant read minds and finally yes I'm going to fight Discord" I said leaving Luna staring at me in disbelief

I was about to say more when I heard a click, when a sudden flash of light filled the room and a voice rung out "helllooo TTTIIIIAAAAA I'm baaaaaaack" I just cracked up laughing at his words before spinning around and looking at the spirit of chaos

"yo Discord you remember Pinkie Pie right" I asked making Discord look at me with a light in his eyes

"how could I forget that bundle of energy especially the time we water gunned the whole of Ponyville" Discord replied, giving off a giant smile I reached behind my back and pulled Pinkie Pie from no where

"oh heya Flamie why'd you pull me down here *GASP* oh my gosh oh my gosh Discord can I have some chocolate milk rain" snapping his fingers Discord made a cotton candy cloud appear above Pinkie and made the chocolate milk rain down

"well now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you must excuse me I have a pair of princesses to overthrow" Discord said before snapping his fingers and trapping me in a cage, I rolled my eyes, melted the bars and stepped out

Turning to Pinkie I say "hey Pinks tell the others that Discords back, I've got some chaos to double" I then turned back to a confused Discord and changed into a human, casting a teleport spell I made my katana appear in my hand and I strapped the sheath to my side

"hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA a human, Tia have you lost it remember what happened with the last one, I guess I will have to deal with this pest" Discord cried out, snapping his fingers a white katana appeared at his side,

I started an old technique I used when fighting against Blade, calming my mind I started forcing my senses to heighten, at first there was an overpowering feeling in all my senses but I managed to get used to it in time to hear Discord take a step towards me

Doing a quick uppercut slash I opened my eyes and started raining a barrage of attacks down on Discord, this lasted a few seconds before it became a real duel, I feinted an attack on his left before kicking out at him knocking the spirit away, I was about to run at him when a sudden flash filled the room, looking around I noticed Blade, Cloud, Light, Frost, Jir Don, Forge, Sapphire and the mane six standing near the throne, taking advantage of my distraction Discord charged at me, luckily Forge had a sword on hand and managed to stop Discord before I lost my life "haha a dragon this is going to be fun" Discord went on the offensive constantly laughing his head off

As I watched this fight I knew that Forge was going to lose so I thought to try something difficult

_Dark, Sun we need to go at him full force or we have no chance_

_{Sorry boss but we cant actually do it purposefully yet}_

[He is right Flame; we are currently unable to do it unless we are angry]

_Well shit_

Closing my eyes I focused my magic and just in time, right as Discord was about to decapitate Forge I teleported Discord to me, I then grabbed hold of the bastard and activated my bracelet teleporting us to who knows where

Great jump bad landing, instead of being on ground like I wished would happen at least once, I was instead super high above a town, further below me I noticed Discord shaking his head probably trying to regain focus, instead of letting that happen I added wings onto my human body and dived down towards him all the while doing a battle cry "FOR THOSE WHO LIVE IN PEACE LET ME BE THEIR WEAPON" I got close enough to take a swing but Discord was fine now and swung his sword in defense, we then started a barrage of blows on each other all the while falling from a altitude that would kill

The one's living in the town below us still hadn't noticed us fighting,

We were starting to get close to the ground and I knew I had to pull up so I did just that with Discord following shortly behind, we then lowered ourselves back onto the ground, I got rid of my wings before anyone took notice and our death game once more begun

Our blows rung out through the town and finally caught the attention of the things living here, getting a quick glimpse at one of them, it seemed we were in an elf village, still fighting I started focusing my magic into my left hand and pointed it towards the ground, firing off my magic I made a giant wall of fire around Discord and I so that we weren't observed anymore

"haha where's the fun in doing that"

"there is none, I have no wish for them to watch as I rip you limb from limb"

and we were back to killing eachother

as the moon rose and fell we still kept fighting neither of us gaining the advantage but Discord was starting to tire and me, well I was fine don't know how and I don't really care but it's useful anyway,

as night begun a new our swords still stuck the others until Discord made a mistake, a very small gap in his defense appeared and I only just noticed it, making a quick jab at his head, Discord pulled his sword up to stop it but that was exactly what I wanted, I instantly flicked my sword around and turned my thrust into a side cut aimed at his chest, Discord jumped back but still ended up with a shallow cut going across his chest, Discord must have thought he had no chance so he teleported away leaving me in my ring of fire

the last thing I heard from Discord was "I will be back when I have become stronger and when I return I expect a battle worthy of legend"

sitting down I felt fatigue run through my body, so I laid down a was about to fall asleep when someone put out my fire, looking around I noticed I was surrounded by armed elves

_Dark, Sun please explain how I'm not angry right now_

[We have no idea Flame it seems you are in control of your emotions right now]

_Good that is very good_

_{It also means you wouldn't let yourself rage out and kill innocents}_

_Makes sense, anyway better get ready for some annoyances_

Snapping back to the real world I had spears pointed at my throat "hmm good welcome party, but you only get a 2 for hospitality, and by the moon I really need to stop using illusion magic never ends well especially this form, never knew humans were such an annoying bunch to impersonate" I said lying quite a bit about my real body, before everyone seated here I made it look like an illusion was wearing off, at least one was but it was only there to trick them into believing me as a human was just an illusion, I turned into my pony form and was greeted with surprise

"human change back" I heard a female voice say

"for bucks sake I'm not a human, I just use those furry apes as a disguise, I mean seriously do you really think a Pegasus would be allowed in a town without getting captured and sold away to the highest bidder" I pretty much yelled out

The guards were slowly parting and out stepped their commander

a female dressed in gold armour with long black hair, she slowly walked up to me and touched my snout and wings, but when she touched the base of my wings I let out a light moan, it seems the female commander has good hearing because she was slightly blushing, I casted a mind link spell and said into her mind _please don't do that again I have a mare at home, I don't need an elf_ her face went a beet red and the guards were looking at her confused

"How are you saying that creature" the female commander asked

"Its easy actually just a simple spell to temporarily connect two minds to let them speak in privacy" I answered with an almost Pinkie Pie speed

The commander was about to say something to her guards when I said _let them take me to jail, I need to have a bad reputation or else my job will become harder, if you wish to find me this connection will be active so I am able to inform you where to meet me_

As quick as could be the commander knocked me out

I woke up to the sound of rusted chains and dripping water, a great sound to hear especially when you are a psychopath like MMMMEEEEEEEEEE, sitting on my flank I stared at a wall for a few seconds before getting bored, so I went about examining the wall more closely, it was stone which is easy for me to destroy but I would still need to get my sword back and maybe bring another prisoner along for the ride, so instead I started talking to myself

"Hey Sun have you been looking through my memories because you might want to if you hadn't already"

"don't worry Flame I am ahead of you on that case but Dark seems to be trying to find a way into your more protected memories"

"good lob Sun keep me informed, in the mean time I might just sing"

using my magic I started up the background music for this particular song and begun singing

It's all the same  
Only the names will change  
Everyday  
It seems we're wastin' away

Another place  
Where the faces are so cold  
I fly all night  
Just to get back home

I'm a cowboy  
On the cold winds I fly  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep  
Sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet  
Always go their separate ways

Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone  
All you do is think

I'm a cowboy  
On the high winds I fly  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive

Ohh alright

Oh I'm a cowboy  
On the cold winds I fly  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive

When I walk these streets  
A loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps  
'Cause I might not make it back

I've been everywhere  
Still I'm standin' tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've rocked them all!

'Cause I'm a cowboy  
On the high winds I fly  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive

I'm a cowboy  
I got the night on my side  
And I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
And I'm right  
Dead or alive  
I still fly  
Dead or alive

Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Mm dead or alive  
Dead or alive

I was snapped out of my singing trance by a round of clapping coming from the doorway, looking over I noticed the commander from before "quite the musical talent you have" the Commander joked getting a short laugh out of me  
I started speaking "true I might but that was just me using magic, there are other ponies who are better at making music without using magic then I, anyway my music out of the way we never got to introduce ourselves did we, my name's ShadowsFlame but please call me Flame" the commander was confused as to how I could be so calm but I'm just weird there is no point in figuring me out  
"well Flame my name is Athena Rosewood but just call me Athena, but the reason I'm here is not to speak but to bring you in front of the king he is most intrigued at the thought of a talking pony, just like you said would happen" I had guessed this would happen so I went along without resisting, I was forcefully pushed about by the guards who must have thought I was just an animal but I managed to make it to the throne room without a single cut or bruise on me, when we were pushed in I walked up to the throne and bowed, well like a pony does anyway,  
"RISE CREATURE" a thundering command from the king and yet I knew he was weak compared to Celestia  
following his command made me a bit ticked off but I couldn't do anything about it without having to kill a lot of the people in the room  
I was about to say something when one of the nearby guards sneezed which was followed by the kings thundering voice "GUARDS SEIZE THAT MAN AND TAKE HIM TO THE STOCKADES" from there on I knew I would be living in hell…

**THAT'S THAT, anyway sorry if the last half didn't work that well but I had a headache from a punch in the face for absolutely no reason**


	20. Chapter 20

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 20

A Princess's Pet?

**Ok funny thing about where Flame is, is that this place is part of a story I had to type up for an assignment, same with the human character coming up in the story**

**Flame's POV**

I am currently standing in front of the biggest waste of time I've ever seen and for once I haven't destroyed it yet, seriously if heart rate monitors were annoying this guy was the spirit of annoyance

"WHO ARE YOU TO WANDER INTO MY LAND" ahh there is the annoyance in his prime

"I am but a rare being your majesty, while others greet me with praise others abuse me with words but all want the same thing and that is me as a pet, my reason for being in your land was to find someone worthy of me, just like you are a worthy king" my reply was greeted with confusion from the guards but the king seemed to like my words and praise

After a while of waiting the king was about to speak when a female elf walked in, she looked regal but I could tell from her eyes that she was disgusted with the king

"Hello father, might I ask what is that cute creature" whoa she is the princess and she even called ME cute that's quite the surprise

The king replied with a normal voice "he has wish to be a royal pet my dear daughter"

The princess looked me up and down before coming to a decision in her mind before saying to all who may hear "I shall take it father, he shall be my personal pet and companion"

_Thank the moon I'm not stuck with the king_

_{Maybe but we don't know what the princess is like boss}_

_Well we just have to find out_

[Yes, one cannot judge somepony based on their family after all]

I bow down to the princess before doing the same to the king, the princess then motions for me to follow her and we leave the throne room, after a short walk we end up in her room and I am shown to where I will sleep, it's a simple room with a single window for light and a normal sized bed big enough for me to sleep on

"I thank you your majesty for letting me stay as your pet and companion" I said once more bowing to the princess but a soft hand was placed under my head and I was pulled up to see a smiling face "haha you don't have to talk to me like that at least not in private, I only put on my regal façade because the king says I must, please when we are in private call me Cecilia" Cecilia said no longer acting like a princess but like a girl her age

Letting off a sigh of relief I stopped my posh mannerisms and started speaking normally "thank the moon I can't really keep that posh façade for that long, but anyway my name is Flame I am a Pegasus and I know my way around a sword, if you will let me I shall stay as your guard for a time and keep you company when it is needed" Cecilia giggled and obviously didn't believe I could wield a sword

_What do you think Dark want to beat up one of the guards?_

_{Sure but who is going to be in control at the time}_

[what about you Dark, after all Flame has been doing most of the fighting lately]

_I'm okay with it_

_{HAHA YES the guards wont know what decapitated them}_

_NO DARK WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL IT'S JUST SPARING_

_{…. Fine}_

Cecilia was tapping my shoulder trying to get me to pay attention "haha sorry Cecilia was just wondering whether or not I should show you that I can actually wield a sword" I said before asking a guard to come in

"Yes Sir what do you want me to do"

"Please escort me and Princess Cecilia to a sparing ring"

That guard quickly followed my orders and we were escorted to a sparing ring just outside the castle, when we arrived there was already a spar going on, moving closer I noticed that it was three versus one and even with the number advantage the three couldn't get a hit

The one on his own dodged three swings from the wooden swords before doing an uppercut followed by a sidecut and finally a backhand slash, it was one slash each and not a single miss, I liked this guy

"is there any more challengers or are you all tuckered out" said the man who just won

I walked into the ring and teleported my black katana to my side, I then pulled out my katana and said "you've got one more challenger and quite the irregular one at that" he turned to me and got a very surprised face when he noticed I was a Pegasus but he still pulled out his real sword

"Ha leave the ring animal you have no chance of fighting me" the elf said turning his back on me,

Fed up with his insults I moved right up to his back and put the flat of my blade against his throat while saying "never turn your back on your opponent" well it worked he swung his sword up and it knocked mine away but before he could hit me I used my wings to keep a blade's length space between us

We circled slowly around watching the others move until I got bored and said "well your about to receive the honor of fighting Dark, HaVe FuN"

_hey Dark take over_

_{haha this is going to be FUN}_

I let Dark take over and he instantly went on the offensive while talking to his opponent "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH FLAME HASN'T LET ME OUT FOR A WHILE, MAYBE NOW I CAN GET SOME ACTION" yeah I'm not going to listen to what else he is saying because it's just creepy shit, I watched from my mind as Dark was sending blows at a speed that most would be unable to keep up with but our opponent was skilled enough to keep up in fact he was even able to get a swing in every now and again, guessing that Dark couldn't do it I took back over and jumped back, the elf was confused at the tactics but I explained what was happening, not long after we were back at each other but this time instead of me raining blow after blow against his sword, I dodged, ducked and weaved out of the way of his swings looking for the perfect opening, it took three minutes before I noticed a short stall that happens when he does an uppercut swing, taking advantage of this I waited until he took the swing and I jumped in while pushing my blade against his undefended throat

"well it seems I win" I said

"yes it seems you do, never though I would be beaten by a pony" he replied

"yeah well the names Flame what's yours?"

"my name is Alexander, I'm the captain of the guard here and it's finally good to meet someone who can beat me in a fight"

shaking hands/hooves we went our separate ways, walking up to Cecilia I started escorting her back to her room with a look of surprise still evident on her face

after a few hours of getting to know each other the king had summoned us to the throne room, on arrival I had to watch as he whipped an elf over and over again, every second he kept it up the more I wanted to kill him until I finally snapped jumping in I cut his whip in half and stood protectively in front of the elf while yelling out "YOU ARE NOT A KING YOU ARE A TYRANT, I WILL NEVER BOW UNDER YOUR COMMAND" all the nearby guards were looking at me with respect as well as worry but I just gave off a smile placed my sword back in it's sheath awaiting whatever may happen

"guards take him to the cells and put him with the human" the kings reply was different it was like he had instantly changed, it sounded like he didn't want these things to be happening

_Dark, Sun I think I know what is wrong with the king_

_{_[_what?_]_}_

_he has another personality that has control over him, making him do all these evil things_

_{haha this is going to be fun}_

[maybe we can help him]

_that's what I was thinking_

the guards where in front of me with Alexander leading them, following them I was led down to the cells and into a certain cell when Alexander spoke "you know he wasn't always like this but something happened to him and it's changed him" nodding at Alexander I turned back to the cell and walked in to see the human unconscious and lying on the floor, sitting next to him I watched as the cell door slowly shut before lying down and falling asleep

I woke to the sounds of the human stirring, sitting up I watched him open his eyes and freak out at the sight of me so I ask, "are you ok man?" making the dolt black out, I sat there waiting until he woke up again and did some introductions, it turned out his name is Nightblade,

"so Blade you want to leave this place, I was about to head off when you showed up" a bit of a wait later and he nodded so I walked up to the cell door and melted it off before walking off in a random direction, it took us a while but we found the armory and I got my katana back while Nightblade grabbed a nearby longsword, I then melted a hole in the wall and ran into the nearby forest, we managed to find a cave and I decided to make that our temporary home, walking in I started walking deep into the cave while Nightblade fell asleep near the entrance

it was a giant tunnel of ores one after the other, moving up to a nearby vein of ore I casted a spell I created from when I met Forge, the ore slowly flowed out of the wall and towards me, I made half of it into the shape of an anvil and solidified it, I then made the rest of it shape into a few ingots and placed them next to the anvil before reaching behind my back and pulling a quenching bucket and smithy hammer from nowhere, I picked up the ingots and decided to try a new flame for this blade, closing my eyes I visualized a field of ice and blew a breath upwards which resulted in a Light blue flame firing towards the roof freezing the rock on impact, trying once again I visualized a wave and blew a breath once more this time coming out a perfect blue, aiming towards the blade it slowly started heating up, when it reached the right heat I started hammering away

fold, fold, fold, heat, fold, fold, fold, quench, heat, fold, fold, fold, heat

repeating the pattern over and over again, I don't know how long I was there for but I knew it was more then an hour, the end result though was worth it

a nice blue longsword with red runes carved into the blade on either side, turning to face the nearby log I took a swing at it from a distance of three meters and was mildly surprised when a scythe of energy went flying out of the blade cutting through the wood and into the rock wall behind it

"HOLY HELL HOW DID YOU DO THAT" I turned to see Nightblade staring at the sword,

giving off my famous psycho smile I simply said "magic"

I saw a short conflict in Nightblade's eyes before he gave in and asked "please teach me the ways of magic master Flame"

My face went serious at this point and with a voice that could freeze blood and melt iron I said, "With pleasure my disciple, but first tell me your reason for being here"

After a short conversation, a bookshelf and a wrench later, I was ready to start teaching, I started with basic magic and moved up to teaching the Fireball, Firewall and teleportation and whenever he got it wrong I would throw a wrench at him

It took a couple hours and a few wrenches when I got a message from Athena the elf commander I mind linked with before hey Flame I told the princess about our mind link and she has requested a meeting with you, where should I send her I took a few minutes of thinking but I came up with an idea yeah Athena tell her to head to the clearing in the forest that's near the castle on the side I escaped, I'll find her I then canceled the mind link and said too Nightblade "hey follow me" and I started walking towards the only nearby clearing I know

On arrival I was greeted by Cecilia in a most princess-like manner "Well you took long enough to get here I was starting to get bored" yeah princess-like haha, it took her a short while before she recognized Nightblade "YOU, Flame what is he doing here he should be in the jails especially since he is a human"

I had to diffuse this quickly and I knew exactly what to say "don't worry Cecilia he only wishes to find his sister, until he does so I am keeping an eye on him and he might come in handy for the fight ahead, about that has there been any weird aggression against the elves lately?"

Cecilia was confused by my question but she managed to answer "the humans have been raiding our borders and the king is going to declare war on them tomorrow hopefully the giants will help us in this fight or we will be in for quite the massacre"

I sucked in this information and I knew what was going to happen

_Discord is going to join the fight and try to draw me out_

_{we'll be ready for him right boss]_

[yeah Flame wont we]

_maybe guys, just maybe_

I was about to talk again when I heard Nightblade say "hey you two might want to se what I found in the bushes" turning to look at him we saw a human in his hands, moving him over Nightblade placed him on the ground and took his hand off of the humans mouth and asked "why are you here"

The human was evidently stupid and had no idea what situation he was in because he spat back "I might ask you the same thing traitor"

Nightblade unsheathed his longsword I made him and pressed it up to the spies throat before asking him once again "why are you here"

The idiot must have finally realized what was going on and managed to sputter out "I-I was told to spy on the princess and if possible assassinate her, her being out in the forest with no escort was a perfect chance to do so" I just stared at him emotionless before teleporting the idiot into the jail cells in the castle,

I then turned to Cecilia and plucked a hair from her head before placing it on my bracelet, I waited until the DNA collection was complete before turning into a elf and saying "Good afternoon princess Cecilia, my name is Griffon I shall be your shield from any who wish to harm you until this war is over" I then reached into my hair and pulled out a transformation bracelet and cord, chucking the bracelet to Nightblade he chucked it on and I quickly cast the pain transferring spell on him taking three quarters of the pain but it still must have hurt, I then plugged the cord into our bracelets and I transferred the elf DNA and taught him how to change

"This is different but it will have to do, let us get going back to the castle" Cecilia said before leading us towards said castle

**sorry if my typing wasn't up to scratch I was a bit fucked in the head for a bit, anyway I've got my next few chapters figured out and they should be done early but I wont be posting them until their set dates… maybe =D**


	21. Chapter 21

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 21

Discord's Defeat and Flame's Rage

**Sry I wasn't able to get this out the week before but I was on a strictly no computer holiday for an Australian Easter so I couldn't even get another chapter done**

**Also I'm planning on doing a Q&A for the characters in my story so please put your questions in the reviews and ill try to fit them in :)**

It's been a few days since I returned to the castle in disguise, Nightblade and I have been guarding Cecilia from assassination attempts but today the major battle between the Elves and Humans is about to be fought, the only reason I care is because Intel has reported that Discord will be leading the Human forces, we are currently in the war room discussing the up and coming battle and the kings death. He was assassinated in the night leaving Princess Cecilia as the only heir to the throne, which meant we had more complications but the Elves had no idea that I would be their greatest asset

"We have a problem, the giants have decided to be neutral in this fight so we wont be expecting help from them and the humans new leader Discord can take out about half our army on his own, so unless we somehow take out this Discord we have no chance of winning" Alexander said,

I started laughing which surprised all of the people here "remember that pony from before, he is strong enough to fight Discord" more confusion evident on their faces

_They really need to learn emotion control_

I looked over to Cecilia for allowance and was given a nod, walking into the middle of the room I transformed into my pony form and yelled out "IIIIMMMM BAAACCCKKK EVVVEEEERRRRYYYPPPOOONNNYYYY" everyone in the room whipped around to face me and instantly drew their weapons "come on really, here I am trying to help and you go and great me with your PERFECT hospitality thank you very much, oh well at least I can say that I have already infiltrated your entire army and have enough information to absolutely destroy you"

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT" I had to dodge three spears before landing on Alexander's head laughing my flank off

_Dark would you like to say hello_

_{sure boss, this is going to be fun}_

"YOU DARE TO TRY AND HARM US, WE SHALL LEAVE YOU TO DIE IF THIS KEEPS UP" Dark yelled out in the most demonic voice I've heard, all elves around us instantly dropped their weapons in fear so I decided to take back over "yeah sorry about that, Dark was a bit annoyed with you" I said

Alexander was the first to recover and he threw me off his head before pulling Cecilia and me into another room

When we were alone he stopped and turned to me asking "please help us in this battle, I know we cant win without you and I don't want to lose my country or the life I have" looking at his face I noticed a look of defeat already in his eyes, its one sight I don't wish to see again it leaves you with a empty feeling and complies you to help no matter what the problem

"sure I'm the reason Discord's here anyway I was at least hoping to get him and leave before you got caught up in the fight, now it seems I was too late" I said

Alexander's face brightened instantly and he almost yelled out in happiness but he managed to get it under control and informed me the date of the incoming battle, I then left the castle but not before grabbing Nightblade and we headed towards the sight of the coming battle

The place was a desolate plain absolutely void of life but the perfect place for me to prepare traps, I started by making a long trench with explosions before teleporting to the castle and getting giant barrels of pitch and filling the tranches with them, with that ready I once more raided the castle but this time for any siege enginery they might have, surprisingly they had three trebuchets, seven catapults and twelve ballista's

_Hey Dark looks like we get to fire ourselves from a trebuchet what do you think_

_{oh my god really this is absolutely awesome, we have now made warfare twenty percent cooler}_

[really Dark you go and quote Miss Dash, you really need your own catch phrase]

_what like me and my CHEESE ahahahha_

_{thanks Sun you got him started again}_

[let me guess this is something that happened before I can into being]

_yup, now Dark can even look at cheese properly anymore_

Looking over my new battlefield, it looked like I was ready

"lets see pitch trenches are set, catapults, trebuchets and ballista are ready, well it seems Discord is in for a surprise, now all I need to do is to create some new spells" turning on my hooves I started moving towards the other side of the field, by the time I found a pretty empty spot I had figured out what spell I was going to create, I started channeling magic like I would with 'Apocalyptic Inferno' but this time I planted only one hoof and the ground and focused on several spots for the fire to come out of, I was rewarded with spikes of fire spurting and receding out of the ground at a rapid rate all over a medium sized radius

with my new spell in tow I walked back to the battle site and fell asleep underneath a catapult

"WAKE UP PONY AND GET OFF THE BATTLEFIELD" I woke to the sound of an elf soldiers booming voice, standing up I picked the idiot and put him in the firing arm of the catapult but right when I was about to fire him Alexander showed up and stopped me letting the soldier run for his life with me laughing my flank off

"hey Flame you might want to stop terrorizing my soldiers and look at the enemy" Alexander said, turning I looked over the battlefield and at the army assembled on the other side

the army was 100 long with 15 rows so a total of 1500 soldiers versus our 500, turning back to Alexander I said "well this is going to be easy they only outnumber us three to one we'll be fine"

Alexander flipped his lid from my casual response "easy, EASY, THE ONLY FUCKING WAY THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY IS IF WE GET A MIRACLE" I just laughed, transformed into my human form, walked up to the firing arm of the nearby catapult, aimed it right at the enemy, jumped on it and fired

Falling through the air I noticed Discord at the back of the army so I decided to make a joke and yell out "MOTHER FUCKING CHEEEEEESSSSEEEEE" everyone underneath me latched their eyes onto me as I went in for an Ironman landing

Slamming into the ground I made a giant cloud of dust fly out in every direction

A sword flew through the dust straight towards me so I summoned my katana to my side and used the sheath to catch the incoming sword, picking it up the sword was another katana, turning quickly I stabbed a nearby idiot in the head before spinning around and decapitating another, I then did a windmill spin decapitating another eight that were close enough before channeling my magic into my right hand and using 'Blazing Spikes'

The screams could be heard from the elves on the other side of the field, I then used 'Apocalyptic Inferno' to finish off leaving only 470 soldiers left when Discord jumped in

Raising my Katana's in an X position I stopped his sword dead in its track before flinging it away and jumping back, we were about to engage again I heard a yell come out "FOR OUR QUEEN AND KINGDOM" looking over my shoulder I saw the elf army charging towards us and right at the front was Nightblade a fire in his eyes and a blade at his side made him look like a devil, slamming into the disorganized soldiers the started slaughtering them one after the other when I heard a sword clang right in front of my face and a voice saying "saved my savior what Is this" I turned my head to see Alexander holding off Discord

"Thanks Alex but I'll take it from here" jumping towards Discord I started raining blows at him from every side while he rained some back at me, the battle went for four hours before the elves managed to defeat the humans but Discord and me were still going at it and whenever someone tried to help, they were pushed back by the shockwaves coming from our blows

another hour later I once again noticed the small opening Discord leaves in one of his strikes and took advantage of it, jumping past his blade I grabbed hold of his chest and held him down while yelling out "well see ya I'm gonna get this guy out of here, Nightblade good luck finding your sister and if you do never leave this place it's paradise enough" I then activated my bracelet and tried to take us back to Equestria

once again our landing was in the sky and we were still fighting, I managed to push him away long enough to check the co-ordinates of this world and found out it's the wrong one, so I once again grabbed hold of Discord and tried one last time

we appeared right where we began, in the throne room of Canterlot only for Discord to kick me away from him, skidding along the floor I noticed Dash and all three princesses watching me skid along with wide eyes, slamming into the wall I once again charged Discord and we begun trading blows again

still fighting I heard Dash say "F-Flame is that you"

even though I was confused by what she said I managed to say "yeah it is, why what's wrong"

"you-you've been gone for a year"

"…RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH DDDDDDIIIIIISSSSSCCCCCOOOOOORRRRRRRDDDDDDDD"

**3****rd**** Person View**

Flame started to morph random parts growing out of his body as his eyes became black emotionless pools all the while you could hear manacle laughter coming from him, when the transformation ended he was an abomination, different parts scattered across his body and three heads all looking at the same person… Discord, letting out a giant roar he disappeared and reappeared behind Discord before sending punch after punch into the being of Chaos until all that was left was a bloody pulp, he then turned on the nearest creature which unluckily happened to be Luna, he once again charged but this time he could not reach his quarry because standing in his way is Celestia, Flame takes a swing which Celestia responds to be turning into a Sunlight-werewolf and punching time after time in the face before sending him flying into the giant metal doors on the other side for the throne room

The abomination that was Flame charged once more with Celestia following suit before they clashed together making a shockwave come out

"Rainbow Dash, get the elements and hurry" Celestia yelled out still fending off Flame, Rainbow nodded and Luna teleported herself and Dash away

when they re-appeared with the others it was to a scene of destruction, pieces of the wall and floor were scattered everywhere while Celestia and Flame still fought weaving between the rubble never slowing and never taking a hit from the other, the mane 6 got in their positions and Celestia grappled hold of Flame just long enough for the girls to fire the Elements of Harmony

When the rainbow beam hit, Flame started de-morphing before he was in his pony body but something was different with him, Flame slowly stirred and got up before walking over to the still somehow breathing Discord and activated 'Judgement'

"HUMAN BALANCE" Flame yelled out before a beam connected him to Discord, half of the cuts and blood disappeared off Discord before reappearing on Flame, he then yelled out "DEMONIC TORTURE" a black beam slammed into Flame making him yell out in pain but he still managed to stand and yell out "ANGELIC HEALING" two white beams shot down from the roof and onto Flame and Discord making their cuts and pain vanish

Finally Flame trotted up to Discord and placed a hoof to either side of Discord's head and started speaking "He WhO iS oNe AnD tHrEe JuDgEs ThEe, FoR cRiMeS aGaInSt ThE pOnIeS oF EqUeStRiA tHeE aRt HeArBy StRiPpEd Of ThOu TiTlE aNd ArT tO rEgAiN tHoU sAnNiTy" Discord became covered in a glow of Black, Gray and White before the glow dissipated and both Flame and Discord once again collapsed to the ground

**To find out what has changed in Flame please check the next chapter XD**


	22. Chapter 22

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 22

My Change and The Children I never knew I had

**Your all probably wondering why I still haven't gotten Sonic and the crew back yet, it's because I've needed to give Sonic, Tails and Shadow about a year of living in Equestria so that they would have to make a choice between staying in Equestria after defeating Eggman or not**

**Flame's POV**

I hate hospitals

Just saying they are really annoying, this is like the fifth time now and I don't even know how I'm back in Canterlot anymore, I've forgotten ever teleporting back although that might be a good thing knowing me, well I better get the fuck up and see what's happened

Opening my eyes I'm greeted with the site of, you guessed it, a hospital roof and I can even hear the annoying heart rate monitor hiding somewhere nearby, looking around I cant see it so I try thermal heat, that doesn't work so I have to once again think of a new way to find it

_Hmm how am I going to find it this time_

_{what about electricity boss, if we can see that we might find the monitor}_

_that's actually a good plan Dark thanks_

closing my eyes again I wish for the ability to see electrical currents, feeling my magic start channeling I open my eyes to see a box of wires constantly moving electricity, smiling I imagine the machine exploding and let my magic take over,

*BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM* "AAAHAHHHAHHAHHHAHHAHHA I WIN AGAIN"

My voice resounds over the whole hospital along with the sound of the explosion which brings doctors running in too see me cracking up laughing and the walls covered in pieces of metal

I was about to leave when I noticed the staff were keeping their eyes from looking into mine, disregarding it for them thinking I'm crazy I just got up and left

Walking out of the hospital I was greeted with bowing and I finally noticed I was taller then usual

_Dark this better not be mean what I think it means_

_{it might, look up and we'll find out}_

[and hurry about it or we might go crazy]

Taking the advice of Dark and Sun I look up to see a horn upon my head, instead of freaking out in front of everypony I teleported away to my workshop and tried to remember what happened

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what happened when I got back, why am I an Alicorn and do I have to do royalty things, by the moon this is going to get annoying"

I was about to change into my human form when I noticed my bracelet was gone

_Great now I cant hide my horn_

I snapped out of my little victory in my head when I heard hooves hitting the ground, hiding under a table I watched as Dash walked in, I was about to go out and say hello when I heard "where are you Flamey, we need you" all at once my memories slammed into my head and I remembered everything

_We-we've been gone for a year, god what happened_

Dash walked away and I took the chance to teleport again, this time back to Canterlot and into the throne room, it still showed evidence of the destruction I caused and sitting on their thrones were Celestia and Luna both looking down at me, I bowed and said nothing while I stood there for an hour until I finally hear "you may rise imposter" I was once more confused but I rose my head anyway and was greeted with a glare that had the power of the sun behind it, I glared back with the fire of a thousand worlds and we stood as Tia's mind slammed into mine which was defended with very… exciting thoughts, I gave a giant grin as her wings poofed open and her cheeks when red

"What's wrong Tia, don't like seeing one of your subjects in a position like that hahaha" she started laughing along with me as all hostility between us died but Luna was still hostile towards me

"Shut thy traitorous mouth impostor, thou cannot trick me"

I once again smiled and said "well Lulu do you remember that duel between Tia and I, as well as the fact that it ended in a draw" I felt the hostility leaving her eyes and I knew now that I was finally back, I might not be home with Dash but I'm slowly getting there

"Where have you been Flame, you've been gone for a year and everypony thinks you dead, when you arrived in your human form we thought you were back but then you turned into an Alicorn, we thought you were an imposter" said Tia

"Trust me I didn't know I had been gone for a year, for me it was only three days or so" I replied leaving them both speechless, instead of waiting for them to talk again like I should do, I teleported back to Ponyville and decided to see what had changed

I ended up at the hill where I ran into Jir, sitting down I started using my magic to play a song by Nickelback, it was called Saving Me

"Prison gates wont open up for me

on these hands and knees I'm crawling

all i reach for you

well I'm terrified of these four walls

these iron bars can't hold my soul

and all i need is you

come please i'm calling

and all i scream for you

hurry I'm falling

show me what it's like

to be the last one standing

and teach me wrong from right

and i'll show you what i can be

and say it for me say it to me

and i'll leave this life behind me

say it if it's worth saving me

heavens gates won't open up for me

with these broken wings i'm falling

all i see is you

these city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

all i scream for you

come please I'm calling

and all i need from you

hurry I'm falling, I'm falling

show me what it's like

to be the last one standing

and teach me wrong from right

and i'll show you what i can be

and say it for me say it to me

and i'll leave this life behind me

say it if it's worth saving me

hurry I'm falling, I'm falling

and all i need is you

come please i'm calling

and all i scream for you

hurry I'm falling, I'm falling, i'm falling

show me what it's like

to be the last one standing

and teach me wrong from right

and i'll show you what i can be

and say it for me say it to me

and i'll leave this life behind me

say it if it's worth saving me

hurry I'm falling, I'm falling

and say it for me say it to me

and i'll leave this life behind me

say it if it's worth saving me"

I feel all my exhaustion from the last few days catch up and I fall flat on my ass asleep, when I wake up it's night time

"well now I've got the fun job of telling everyone that I'm actually me, *sigh* why is it always me that has to deal with these things" I look up at the stars for guidance as I remember the days when I could just be with friends instead of running around after evil spirits and shit, closing my eyes I begin to picture something that used to calm me down when I felt a discharge from my new horn, opening my eyes I looked back up into the sky too see an Aurora weaving its way through the night sky, flying up to it I notice spirit animals running along the lines of color

I come level to the lines of color and one turns towards me, running along this line is a wolf it stops in front of me and we stare at each other for who knows how long before it speaks "do not fret young one your loved one will accept you back, even though you look different nothing can separate the hearts of those who are truly in love, now accept a blessing from this old, old wolf and be on your way, and thank you for giving us a new place to view on our travels" the wolf then runs through me and I feel the wisdom from one who has lived among the stars

I finally knew what I had to do, so I dived straight down and got as much speed as I could when I heard a boom and I knew I had broken the sound barrier, I kept speeding down until I pulled up in front of Rainbow's cloud house and I knocked on the door

It was opened by a colt and filly who were both Pegasi, then Rainbow came to the door and rushed the foals back inside before rushing out and closing the door behind us, she then pushed me down onto the cloud and was about to punch me in the face when I said "Dash I have said this before and I'll say it again, I will jump off a cloud and kill myself to prove my loyalty to you and now I will do it" pushing Dash off of me I walked to the edge of the cloud and stepped off

Once more I fall from the same spot to the same piece of ground but this time I know Dash wont catch me, so I fall and fall until I slam into the ground and feel my legs break, lying there on the ground I look up to the sky, with the Aurora still flowing and there watching me is the wolf who is watching something coming straight at me, hearing something land next to me I try and turn my head but to no success instead I say "well from one hospital to another, hopefully Frost is too busy with Pinkie so he doesn't come and annoy me the idiot" looking one last time at the wolf above me, I notice the whole Aurora flowing towards me and right into each of my legs

The pain in my legs start receding and I can move them again, I finally turn to the face of my life and say "well do you believe me yet Dashie, I've missed you" with that she finally burst into tears and leaned into my shoulder as we laid there staring at the sky

"where were you Flame, I've missed you" I heard Dash say, turning to her I smiled and recounted my little adventure and she was quite surprised that it was only three days for me

"I'm sorry Dashie, if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have used my bracelet, maybe it's a good thing I can't find it right now"

instead of replying Dash just moved in and gave me a kiss, I felt fireworks going off in my head and when she pulled away I just smiled and said "lets go home"

"sure but tomorrow you need to meet your foals"

"…FOALS, I HAVE KIDS *THUD*" yeah I fainted

opening my eyes I noticed I was staring at clouds which could only mean two things

_I'm in another dimension at a Rainbow Dash's house or IM HOME_

Bolting up I looked around until I spotted a necklace with a blood filled vial sitting on the table

_Yep I'm home_

Getting up I left the room and headed downstairs when I heard the laughter of little kids

_Wait… oh that's right I have kids now, this is going to take some getting used to_

Walking into the kitchen I was instantly turned on by two foals and they instantly slammed into me holding me down to the floor

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE OUR DADDY'S PLACE"

"YEAH HOW DARE YOU"

I started laughing and picked the kids up using magic before placing them on a nearby couch and said "well I am your father, I had to go and fight Discord but got dragged through time fighting the evil guy, it took me a year to finally defeat him but I did something different to most, instead of turning him to stone I stripped him of his powers as the Spirit of Chaos and made him regain his sanity" yeah in-depth explanation

"FLAME YOU BETTER NOT BE SAYING FOUL LANGUAGE AROUND OUR KIDS"

shaking my head and giving off a small chuckle I hid behind a wall as Dash flew down the stairs, when she got down I snuck up behind her and whispered right into her ear "boo" she flew up into the roof and it managed to get the kids laughing

"your still as much as a psycho as you were before Flamey, it's like you never left *sigh* now we have the fun job of telling everyone your home"

"maybe Dash but I want to spend time with our kids first, I should get to know them I am their father after all"

"ok then, first off is your son, Inferno Blaze, he was named partially after your spell Apocalyptic Inferno, which when I recounted to him what it was he loved it, then we have your daughter Starlit Flame, she has a love for the stars and wishes to travel them like you did"

for once I could actually live like a normal pony, walking over to Star and Inferno I got them to jump on my back and I flew off towards the Everfree Forest

"hey dad why are we heading to this forest, I thought it was dangerous" asked Star

"well Star it's because I want to see what magic you two can do" I said

"but Dad we don't have horns we can't do magic like you" Inferno said

I smiled and laughed before I noticed my landing point, the old castle of the Celestial Princesses; flying into the tallest tower I placed Star and Inferno on the floor and punch a nearby rock breaking It into pieces

"I had magic before I got my horn, through a fight with Blade I found my magic and I learnt to control it, now you two will learn as well because I want to show you how much fun you can have with magic"

I then began the process of teaching them the most simple of spells Levitation

After an hour Star managed to get her magic aura strong enough to lift a pebble while Inferno accidentally made his pebble combust

"well good job Star and awesome starter explosion Inferno but you might want to make sure you don't picture it exploding into a thousand pieces when trying to levitate something" we had a short laugh but I noticed they were getting tired so I stopped the training, picked them up and took them back home

when we got back Rainbow had me pined up to a wall asking where I had taken them

"well I took them to train their magic, we had a lot of fun especially when Inferno made his pebble explode"

A simple explanation, not the one she wanted but it worked anyway

Letting go of me she moved over to the couch and sat next to our sleeping foals when I heard a knock at the door, I walked up to the door and looked through a peep hole I put there to see Frost, Blade, Light, Cloud, Forge, Sapphire and Jir all waiting outside

_Holy shit I'm dead, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, HELP ME OUT OF THIS SOMEPONY PLEASE_

_{why not just open it and get this over with boss it's been too long for our friends}_

[holy shit Dark are you being sympathetic what's happened to you]

I opened the door to let them in but all I felt was seven hooves slamming into my face and I was falling again

"ahh shit, knew this was going to happen when I got back"

I felt my vision fade as Rainbow and the kids flew over me and tackled my seven old friends

**That's that guys, I've managed to get Flame a family and I'm going to do a whole family outing chapter later on, now your probably wondering why he became an Alicorn, well I needed him to be unable to age** **and soon enough Rainbow and the kids will follow suit, hopefully this didn't screw up the story for you guys, anyway cya and MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE**


	23. Chapter 23

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 23

PARTY

**I'm sorry that I deviated from the original path that was set but I'm going to be getting onto Sonic's return to mobius**

**Flame's POV**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

*BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM*

"Hahaha I WIN AGAIN"

Yep I was once again in hospital blowing up yet another heart rate monitor, I guess in a way this is more fun then the normal things I do but it helps if you don't do normal things often

Sitting in this bed I look out the window towards where I used to live, Ponyville in all its splendor and glory has now been upgraded since I left, Ponyville library is now twice the height of what it used to be and the buildings around it have also grew

But still sitting here wont help me find out what has happened since I've been gone, getting up and out of bed I landed on cold white floors, walking out of this room I made my way out of the hospital, straight when I walked outside my energy started to perk up and I felt like I was having a sugar rush

_This is either Frost or Pinkie, god this is going to be fun_

Walking off towards the Library I constantly noticed a small change occurring inside the shadows of a nearby building, focusing my magic I sent a small ball of frost fire (the light blue fire) right into the small disturbance, I was rewarded with a surprised yelp, moving up I looked closer to see it was neither Frost nor Pinkie, instead it was a filly with Frost's coat and Pinkies mane and Tail

_{Flame I think we are in hell}_

_no it's just a filly that is more then likely Frost's k.i..d… yep we're in hell_

"AAAAHHHHH help me I'm gonna get eatted" the young filly yells out

I hear laughing coming from a nearby wall so I shot some frost fire and ended up, well, freezing Frost

"hmm a frozen Frostcicle, HEY PINKIE YOUR DESERT IS READY" I said before a pink blur flew by and into Frost licking the ice off of him

"mmmhhhh this tastes nice, can I have another one when I'm done"

"sure Pinks just make sure you don't let him get away"

"haha Flamey it's good to have you back I mean everypony didn't believe me when I kept insisting that the Alicorn was actually you and not some imposter but nnnoooooo, not even Frosty would listen, aahhh well I better get Red Candy and Frosty back home to start setting—I mean to unfreeze them" and in a puff of smoke Pinkie, Red and Frost were gone, turning in a random direction I was once again off in my search for new things to screw with

Finding little of said thing I decided to instead annoy randoms which in turn ended in a funny scene of blushing and bowing (molestia imitation) while I told them I was just playing a joke

And once again I was walking around like an idiot until I accidentally walked into a pony

"oops sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologized

"ahh don't worry bout it I'm still getting used to being here so I can't help looking around, is it the same with you" the pony asked

"no it's been a year since I was last here, so I've wanted to see what's changed OOF" I was tackled to the ground, turning to see my assailants I noticed it was Star and Inferno "hey kids what you up too"

"we're looking for you, mom's worried about you" they both said at the same time

"haha when isn't she especially lately" I started before turning to the pony and finishing "well I need to go see you another time hey, oh yeah the name's Flame"

"WHAT YOU'RE 'THE' FLAME, THAT FOUGHT AND DEFEATED DISCORD" the pony yelled out and I instantly became surrounded

"kids start flying home" I whispered to Inferno and Star, they nodded and flew away leaving me in a crowd of ponies "well I'd love to stay and chat but… BYE" I said before teleporting away

landing at the front door of the house I opened it up and walked in just in time for Star and Inferno to slam into my back and make us go tumbling in

when we finally rolled to a stop it was just in front of Dashie

"oh hi I didn't know this was your house" I joked

"funny Flamie but you better get up before we have to go see Pinkie at Sugarcube corner" Dashie said

"aaah for my welcome home party right" I said

"I give up with you, how do you always know"

"I'm skilled"

moving quickly I got close and gave Dashie a quick peck on the lips

"well then lets get moving don't want Pinkie to go all creepy" I say

"oh don't worry Flamie I wont go ultra saddy moment anymore Frosty makes sure I don't" I spun around too find…. Nothing

"did anypony else hear that?" I ask, they all shook their heads so I took it as just my imagination and I begun flying towards Sugarcube corner

upon landing I made a line straight for the door and opened it as fast as I could catching them just as they were about to hide

"nice try everypony but you can't get me" I say

"hey don't forget about Tails, Shadow and me, ya idiot"

"oh sorry Sonic… holy hell I still need to get you guys back to Mobius so we can get rid of Eggman, oops sorry about that" he shrugged and I walked over to see how they were going

"so what's new since I've been gone?" I ask

surprisingly it was Shadow who answered first "well me and Fluttershy are well… going out" my eyes widened instantly and I almost yelled out loud

"nicely done Shadow how'd you manage that"

"with my help" Sonic says making me and Tails laugh

"so what else?" I query

"well I'm married and so is Tails, also Blade and Cloud are married" I wasn't surprised as much as I would have thought but it was still a surprise, I spent about an hour talking to the Mobius3 before noticing a certain pony I ran into earlier today

"HEY AREN'T YOU THE PONY FROM EARLIER TODAY" I yelled out

he instantly turned to me and begun charging magic, I did the same and we begun walking towards each other giving off death glares as everypony moved out of our way, until we got right close and we dropped our magic and shook hooves

"haha it's good to see somepony that knows that joke" I said

"same it's been a while and my name's Solar, Solar Chaser, I'm an ex-human from another Equestria" Solar said

"well dam it's probably my fault that you're here sorry about that"

"don't worry about it I love this place and it's good to be away from my brother for a while, I might go visit him one day but not right now"

nodding I turned away and walked over to where our music was playing, when I got there I noticed that DJ-PON3 was putting out da wubs

moving up next to her I said "having fun there DJ"

"who wouldn't be havin fun when I'm pumpin out the bass" she replied

"true but can I take over for a bit I just want to sing a song out there for somepony"

Vinyl nodded and turned the music off

"hey everypony, I'm sure by now you all know who I am although I was accused of being an Imposter and I am sorry about my new look but I didn't choose it, but I'm not up here to talk in fact I'm here to sing a song for my special somepony, now all of you probably know who that is by now but just in case, hey Dashie come on up" Dashie flew up to the stage while doing a double barrel roll and landing perfectly "now that's my mare, anyway I might as well get this song going now"

I start charging magic into my horn and started focusing on a certain song

**Loyalty by AcoustiMandoBrony**

You see me soaring through the sky

I see you below as you walk on by

I could clear the sky in 10 second flat

How about that (How about that)

I could be sitting here on a cloud

Watching the sun as it starts to go down

the only thing missing

is you by my side

give me a smidge of confidence give

me a speck of something that makes sense

give me an idea of dependency

give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)

I could save my lonely soul for you

but the feeling in my heart can't follow through

you can give your broken heart to me

cause you know that i'll stay with you

That's why they call me loyalty

The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on

rainbows here one minute and then their gone

they remind me ... of me and you

what did you do?

what did i do?

determination in those eyes where has it gone?

has it said goodbye?

a lot as happened

but i'll stay by your side

give me a smidge of confidence

give me a speck of something that makes sense

give me an idea of dependency

give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)

I could save my lonely soul for you

but the feeling in my heart can't follow through

you can give your broken heart to me

cause you know that i'll stay with you

That's why they call me loyalty

Time stands still when you're with me

how can i make you see?

your crazy antics make me want to scream

your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed

(Epic Jimmy Solo)

I could save my lonely soul for you

but the feeling in my heart can't follow through

you can give your broken heart to me

cause you know that i'll stay with you

That's why they call me loyalty

I could save my lonely soul for you

but the feeling in my heart can't follow through

you can give your broken heart to me

cause you know that i'll stay with you

That's why they call me loyalty

"So how'd you like that it's a song based on my Dashie, it was created by others from another place who knew her" I yelled out

"that was awesome Flamie who wrote that" Dashie asked

"well it was someone who goes by an alias called AcoustiMandoBrony" I replied

shrugging Dash flew off back into the crowd and I hopped off the stage so Vinyl could get back to pumping the wubs

deciding I'd had enough of this party I went outside and started flying through the sky

_if only my transformation human would work but I don't have my bracelet_

I was suddenly engulfed in a flash of light and when It dissipated I was looking at hands instead of hooves

_It's there but it isn't what the hell_

Shrugging it off I decided to land near the Everfree and cut myself some wood and how would I do it you ask, the fun way of course

Walking up to a tree I swung my arm and a scythe of black fire cut the tree down, I did this three more times and begun rolling them out onto a hill over looking Ponyville

_Mkay lets see, how were the catapults built again_

As I sat there creating my little toy for tomorrow's fun, I once more looked up into the sky and thought about what has happened to me

_What can come of all that's happened, is more danger going to come or will we be allowed rest, if it's the latter I shall protect everyone with my life even if it means using judgment one last time_

**ok peeps after next week I'm on holidays, although i will be typing every now and again on the hold i will not be updating until it ends, sry about this but i need a rest from typing**


	24. Chapter 24

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 24

Ruins Of The Earth God

**Ok guys this is something that I had planed to help with what's coming up, this whole chapter is going from Terra's POV and it will be something I hope you will like**

**Terra's POV**

Waking up is never a fun thing for me but what can you do about it, cracking my eyes open I looked at the roof of my tent and started trying to get up, I managed to get up and walk over to a mirror I had set up, looking into it I studied myself

I had a few scars, one in the shape of a cross with the mid point being my left eye, I had a few others not really worth looking at so I just stopped and picked up my bandana from the nearby table I covered my left eye before chucking on my equipment

A set of iron chainmail, two short swords, which strapped on either side and my helmet, when I had gotten my gear on I walked outside and into my little group of adventurers sitting around a fire

"morning everypony, is everyone ready?" I asked

the first to turn to me was our unicorn mage mare by the name of 'Mysterlia' "you ssshould know that anssswer by now Terra"

the next to talk was our heavy armored Stallion Earth pony idiot by the name of 'Stone Shield' "haha when aren't we ready for one of your crazy adventures" I rolled my eyes and looked to our last member, a Stallion Pegasus archer who never speaks and wears a blindfold, don't know how he manages to use a bow blindfolded, but whatever works for him, his name is 'Demon Quiver'

he just nodded and we started packing up, it took us an hour before we had finished packing and had put everything in our carts

"well, we'll leave these at the entrance to the temple and go in" I said before turning in the direction of said temple, we walked for another hour before we got to the entrance, a foreboding wall of stone spikes with a iron door right in the middle, setting down our carts we gathered for a quick chat

"Well this place looks like a paradise resort haha," said Stone Shield

"Maybe Stone but its about time we found something from this whole adventure, although it helps that there is almost no adventurers now-a-days" I said

"yess but one can never be too careful with sssomething like thisss" said Mysterlia

"well lets hurry up" we instantly turned to the speaker, it was Demon, his voice sounded demonic but it fit his name at least

"whoa Demon did not expect your voice to be like that" Stone said, Demon just shrugged and walked up to the iron door pushing it open

we all walked in as a group and into the first chamber, on entering the door slammed shut behind us and trapped us in, instead of trying to go back like rational people we decided to keep going forward which ultimately saved our lives, when we heard a *SHING*, turning around I looked at the door and noticed a multitude of spikes had come out from it and towards where we were standing a second ago

"well that was close" I said before catching up with the others

our next two chambers didn't have anything in it, but our lucky streak can't last forever can it, opening up the next chamber we were greeted with a pitch black room

"this looks fun, maybe we can get some massages or something haha" joked Stone, Mysterlia hissed at him before letting out a few hisses like she was saying something luckily I could understand thanks to Flame's animal speech spell

~"Siltherian my dear would you be sssso kind asss to have a look around for usss"~, when she finished a snake slithered out of her robe and into the darkness, we sat and waited until I heard hissing coming from inside ~"come carefully and at your own rissssk mistresssss there are trapssss and holessss everywhere"~, Mysterlia nodded at the sentence before turning around and going to explain to us

"I can understand you and your snake Mysterlia so you don't need to tell me, if your wondering how, lets just say it a gift from an old friend" I said, Stone, Demon and Mysterlia looked at me surprised and I just smiled "I haven't told you three everything yet, but when we finish this adventure you guys can come and see my home" they shrugged and shook their heads before turning back to the room

Mysterlia must have had an idea because her horn was charging and I simply sat and watched, she released the spell and it hit into Stone's and my eyes but not into Demon's

"so Demon can you see in there?" I asked out of pure curiosity, he simply nodded and started walking into the darkness, we followed him in and as we got into the darkness everything instantly became see-able, walking along we carefully avoided trap after deadly trap before we finally reached the other side and the next door

pushing the door open we walked into the next room and Stone, Mysterlia and Demon almost jumped back out when we saw what was waiting for us, it was a giant demon (pure irony right here)

"WHO ARE THOU TO COME INTO THIS ROOM" the demon bellowed

"your worst enemy spawn of evil" I said before charging towards him, right before I reached him I knew I was going to have to go all out so I activated my transformation bracelet and turned into my Sunlight-werewolf form, straight when the transformation finished I was right at the demon legs, slamming into It I heard something snap and the demon stumbled forward, just as I was about to strike again I heard the twang of a bow string and an explosion above me, jumping back I saw Demon holding his bow, another arrow on the string even though there was one already in the air

Mysterlia and Stone though, they were just lying on the ground unconscious

"Hey Demon, good shooting you got there" I yelled out while moving away from the distracted demon

"its about time I got to kill a demon again, the last one wasn't hard enough for me" Demon said, we heard a roar and once again directed our attention towards the big red idiot nearby

"MY NAME IS XARNIOX THE PROTECTOR OF THE GOD OF EARTH" he yelled out before charging us, I ran up to meet him while Demon started fiddling with his blindfold, Xarniox swung his right fist and I met it with mine, a sonic boom went off as our fists connected sending us skidding away from eachother, but as I went skidding past Demon I saw that his blindfold was off and his eyes were not there, instead they were balls of swirling darkness

"Terra sit back for this, I'm a bit out of practice so this could end up being a big explosion" Demon said

I let myself skid along and about two meters behind Demon, when I had stopped Demon stood up onto his hind legs and started swirling his hands around like a ball, Xarniox simply watched wide eyed as this happened

Watching I noticed black lines started to swirl in there and they grew and grew before it was a ball the size of my head

"boom mother fucker" Demon whispered just loud enough for me to hear before throwing the shadow orb towards Xarniox, the ball moved instantly from Demon to Xarniox before lightly touching it's target and exploding

*BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*

half the room was covered with darkness all the way up to about three steps in front of me, as it cleared I noticed Demon standing there as his blindfold fell down in front of him, he snatched it out of the air and put it back on over his eyes

"aaahhh it's been a while since I tasted a good demon" he said

"whoa, that was awesome Demon, but I promise I wont tell the others what's behind your blindfold" I promised

"wait, you saw what's behind my blindfold, why aren't you dead now"

"what do you mean I feel perfectly fine"

"well all ponies that see my real eyes instantly die"

"haha I'm not really an Alicorn, I'm a human"

*cough cough cough* we tuned to see Mysterlia and Stone waking up, we walked over to them and waited until they get up

"WHAT THE HELL TERRA HOW DID YOU DO THAT BRO" Stone asked yelling his words for the entire temple to hear

"oh that, I've been able to do it for a year or so" I said passing it off casually

"well thatssss a sssssecret you need to tell ussss next time" Mysterlia said

shrugging I turned towards the door on the other end of the room and started walking towards it with the others following behind, walking through we ended up in a room with a pool of lava that was in-between us and the door

WELCOME HERO'S TO THE FINAL TEST, HERE ONLY ONE MAY CONTINUE THOUGH, THAT ONE MUST BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC AND MAGIC ONLY TO GET ACRROS THIS OBSTICAL, THERE WILL BE NO FLYING AND NO USE OF MAGIC OTHER THEN ONES THAT EFFECT THE EARTH AROUND YOU

We looked around to try and find the voice but we couldn't

"well that means me and Demon are out of this" Stone said glumly

"and I cant do any magic that evolvessss thissss dirt" Mysterlia said

luckily I had been taught Earth magic from Princess Luna about five weeks after she got back from the moon, walking up to the edge of the pool of lava I changed back into my pony form and started focusing on an old spell Luna taught me

**Flashback**

"remember Terra, focus on the earth and will it to shape the way you wish, doing so can let you control it, make it float in the air or even fly you through the sky, Earth magic only has one weakness, it's strength wanes the longer you are in the sky, so if you plan on flying using the Earth always be ready to fly away with your wings"

**Present Time**

I opened my eyes and cast the spell, a long platform shot out of the wall and positioned itself as a bridge in front of me, even though it looked sturdy I knew it wouldn't last long so I charged across, I only just made it to the other side when the bridge collapsed into the lava

"go Terra, find this treasure and make sure you come back hey" Demon yelled out to me from the other side

"will do, now get out of here" I yelled back before continuing out of the room

the room I now stand in is gigantic, its about the height of a three story building but that's not the surprising part, sitting on a throne in the back of this room is a giant

"aaahh a creature has finally made it to my throne room, it is about time" the creature said

"your throne room?... OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE EARTH GOD" I yelled out

"yes I am Earth, the god of Earth, I created this world with the help of my three friends Fire, Water and Air, for making it here creature I wish to bestow something upon you, simply eat the seed in front of you"

looking down I see a small seed rising up out of the earth and towards me, picking the seed up I chucked it in my mouth and hesitantly swallowed

as it went down I felt a sudden rush of knowledge and power consume my body, it was orgasmic and something I could only ever feel once, when it finished I could see everything around me with closed eyes, it was like the earth was giving me sight, opening my eyes my sight returned to normal and I looked back up to Earth "I thank you for this blessing Earth, what do you wish in return"

"nothing, other then you get your friend Flame to make sure Fire gets his fat ass over here and says hello" Earth said and before I could answer he clapped his hands and I was suddenly outside the temple

looking around I noticed the entrance and the fact that Demon, Stone and Mysterlia were only just stepping out

"WHAT TOOK YOU THREE SO LONG" I yelled out to them smiling

they looked over to me and the only one not fainting then and there was Demon

"so the Earth god gave you his blessing, it's about time he did" I was shocked that Demon knew about what was actually in there but we still had to get home

"oh yeah Demon, remember how I told you my friend Flame went missing a year ago, well it seems he is back, lets go say hello shall we" I said before picking up Stone and Mysterlia and chucking then on the wagon

harnessing myself up I turned towards the direction of home and begun the long walk with one though in mind

_Flame you bastard, it's about time you got home, now for making everyone worry I'm gonna beat the shit out of you_.

**ok guys i won't be posting for the next few weeks because i will not be able to type for those two weeks, it's because it's my holidays and i really need some rest from this, sry if this is annoying for you but i need some time to rest and think about what is going to happen next**


	25. Chapter 25 Part 1

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 25/1

Rutting Season Part 1

**GUESS WHAT GUYS**

**I got bored on the holiday and said SCREW IT, so I decided to surprise you and typed up some chapters**

**Also I've just started watching the third season of MLP FiM, my reason behind that**

**I DON'T WATCH IT OFTEN, yes I'm a brony but that doesn't mean I'm hanging on the next episode to come out, I've only started watching season three because I've figured out what I'm going to do after the whole Mobius situation**

**Flame's POV**

Looking outside the tree trunk I was hiding in, I look about and notice the coast is clear, so I get out of the tree and get back to finding a way away from Ponyville, the reason why is because it's currently rutting season, where all the mares go into heat and screw any stallion they see for about a week

And guess what, I WASN'T INFORMED ABOUT IT, so now I'm trying to get out of here

Trying to teleport once again, it seemed my magic was blocked, so I was forced to sneak around and hope for the best, looking at a map of Ponyville that I had I noticed I was right near the center of town, so I turned and started slipping through shadows trying to stay unseen as Pegasi flew above me, with Earth ponies and Unicorns patrolling the streets, I had almost made it out of town when I got spotted and guess who by… Derpy, that's right the one mare you'd think wouldn't spot you,

I instantly had a group of mares chasing after me as I was running through town, as I was getting close to the edge of town I found my path blocked, so I turned into a nearby alley way only to find it to be a dead end

_Aahhh fuck I'm screwed, if only I was a human_

_{boss don't forget you can transform remember}_

_oh shit that's right_

working quickly I transformed into my human form and all the mares instantly turned away no longer lusting after me, well that is all but two, Rainbow Dash and a one Berry Punch, trying to figure out a way around this I noticed they were moving closer and closer with lusty smiles draped across their faces, backing up to the wall I hoped to god something would happen when suddenly a mare tackled them out of the way and said to me "quick you need to hurry, Terra isssss outsssside of town, he remembered what time of year it issss" listening to the mare I instantly ran past them and towards the outside of town, making it out there I noticed a wagon with three stallions sitting around it, their heads constantly scanning their surroundings

as I got closer one of them noticed me, he was a brawny Earth Pony and he charged right at me with his weapon raised high

"i would stop now Stone or you might end up dead" I heard a familiar voice say

the Earth pony stopped charging but still stood ready to attack me "ha funny Terra, this thing doesn't have a weapon how could it fight me" said Stone

"easy, I could make you burn from the inside out, or maybe summon a pillar of fire right where you stand, but instead I could just summon my weapon here and stab you" I said listing possible ways to kill him

"Nice one Flame, now get over here so I can beat the shit out of you for disappearing" Terra joked, smilling I walked over there and got a better look at the other Stallion there, he is a Pegasus who is blindfolded and wields a bow, I can see how that would work, as I got closer I felt power radiating from Terra and the Pegasus, feeling the power triggered a memory of a lesson I had with Fire

**Flashback**

"remember this well Flame, there is always the chance you may find another creature with the blessing of a god, there is a way to figure out who it is and which god they are blessed by, simply close your eyes and focus on the energy you feel radiating nearby, if it feels like dust blowing around it is from Earth, if it feels like a river flowing around you it is from Water, if it feels like a breeze is being created from the energy it is from Air and if it's mine it will feel like heat is radiating from it, there are two other gods who's powers are above mine, they are Life and Death, their powers I have never felt but I'm sure you will know who's blessing is who's when you feel it"

**End Flashback**

Closing my eyes I focus on the energy coming from Terra and I start to feel dust brushing against me "nicely done Terra you got the blessing of Earth" I said before focusing on the energy coming from the Pegasus, as I did I felt my body start to go cold and I felt weaker, I quickly stopped examining his energy and backed up a bit "holy fuck, that felt like Death's blessing, but how, not even Fire has met him" I said while looking at the Pegasus

"it was by accident that I met him, and the name's Demon if you were wondering" the guy had a voice that matched his name

"how do you know about me getting blessed and how did you find out Demon was blessed?" Terra asked

I told him how to figure it out and started thinking about something random when suddenly a mare trotted up and tapped me on the back, jumping away scared shitless I noticed it was the mare from the alley, she is a unicorn and surprisingly isn't going all lusty like the rest of the mares

"well I'm back ssso we can get going to wherever we are going" she said

"yes Mysterlia, we are heading to Canterlot, the rest of the group should be there with the bunker already set up" Terra said before turning towards Canterlot

we started trekking to Canterlot, through the Everfree is a good way to get there but we had to go around because of the wagon, about halfway to Canterlot we noticed three Pegasi flying in the sky, two mares chasing a stallion, summoning my wings I flew up and got a better look, it turned out to be Rainbow again, as well as Spitfire trying to catch Soarin, deciding not to let Soarin get screwed by my wife I charged up there and tackled Spitfire and Rainbow out of the sky, holding them I landed on the ground and used my magic to keep them stuck, turning back into my Alicorn form I waited for Soarin to come and find me, It didn't take long for Soarin to find me and by then I had already tied and gaged Rainbow and Spitfire, when he landed I pointed to Spitfire and said "is this yours sir" before cracking up laughing

"haha well thanks for that, I thought I was caught for sure and who knew that the mare that keeps trying to join us… what's her name uuhh… Rainbow Dash that's right, who knew she could keep up with Spitfire" Soarin said

smiling at the Wonderbolt I turned and picked up Dash and Spitfire with my magic and begun walking back towards the others with Soarin following close behind

when we caught up Canterlot was in sight, placing both the mares into the back of the wagon I knocked them out and got ready for inevitable fuck-fest I'm gonna hear, as we got closer Terra started angling away from Canterlot, "hey Terra, I'm gonna go see if I cant get caught" I said while flying off towards Canterlot and maybe a probable rape,

landing in the streets of Canterlot I quickly changed into my midnight-wolf form and started strolling through town,

I seemed to have landed in a deserted part of the city and it didn't take me long to get out of it, with every step I took the sounds of pleasure that filled the air became louder and louder until I eventually ended up seeing a scene that most ponies would put on video if they could, there were five stallions in the midst of about fifteen mares

_Unlucky bastards, they are going to be broken afterwards_

_{what are you talking about boss, why cant we join in}_

[because Dark it would push our mind to it's limits and Flame will probably set every one of them on fire]

Instead of listening to them bicker like usual I decided to actually do something, moving closer I notice one of the stallions is wearing pants which is managing to keep his genitals safe from the mares… for now, rushing in like an idiot I grabbed hold of his clothes, spawned my wings and flew off into the sky with my new passenger, when we had gotten out of sight of the group rape, i placed my new passenger on the ground and waited for him to figure out what was going on

It took him a bit but he snapped out of his stupor and looked down to me "well thank you creature, I was a tad bit slow when I was securing my darling Fluer and I got caught before I could get to safety, anyway my name is Fancy pants and will you accompany me to somewhere safer" Fancy said, I decided to play the animal act and tilted my head to the side while rolling out my tongue like a dog, Fancy Pants must have taken that as a yes because he started trotting in the direction that would run right into where Terra was going, I started following him because he was going the same way I needed to.

We were walking for about ten minutes before we ran into a unicorn stallion running away from a horde of mares, acting quick I grabbed hold of Fancy Pants and this Unicorn, flew up into the air and quickly made some distance between us and the horde, placing them on the ground I fell into an obedient animal act and made it seem like Fancy Pants was my owner,

"well creature you once again got us away from the mares, I see it was a good idea for you too come along" Fancy Pants said "hmm maybe I should name you" thinking quick I started scratching letters into the ground 'Fire' "Fire, what do you…. Oh ok, well Fire thank you" I smiled and looked at the extra passenger I picked up, I felt like I know who he is but I cant remember, oh well

"well, well, well Prince Blueblood, I had thought you would already be at the bunker Terra had set up, may I ask what you are doing here" Fancy Pants asked

_holy Celestia, its fucking Blueblood the cunt_

"I was actually on my way there Fancy, but if I may ask where did you find that mutt and why did you let it touch me" Blueblood answered, I was ready to rip him open but I kept up the obedient act so I instead growled at him and looked up to my 'master'

Fancy must have noticed what I was asking because the edge of his lips twitched upwards but he still had managed to keep his Canterlot mask up, ignoring Blueblood's sentence, Fancy turned back towards the way we were going and started on his way, I quickly made to follow him and it seemed Blueblood would be joining us as well

We managed to get out of Canterlot without running into a mare, which surprised Blueblood, and we even managed to reach the bunker without hindrances, Fancy walked up to the door of the bunker and knocked a series of times before saying "from mares we hide in stone walls" the door opened up and we were let inside, I kept following Fancy while Blueblood went off in some direction and we soon found ourselves in a very large bar

Fancy Pants walked up to the bar while I laid down behind him, I just sat there listening to random conversations happening all throughout the bar and I even spotted Frost and Cloud sitting at a nearby table, but me being me I didn't drop my act and I kept by Fancy Pants side even as my friends left the bar and probably towards the resting area

"ah Fancy Pants you made it did you, I thought you had gotten caught out there" I heard a familiar voice say, turning my head I noticed it was Terra with Demon following close behind him

"I almost did get caught, until my new pet Fire here saved me" Fancy Pants said gesturing to me, Terra looked down to me and he instantly knew who I was

"are you sure that he is your pet Fancy Pants?" Terra said with a smile

"he was alone out there and he saved me, why do you ask"

Terra looked down at me and cracked up laughing "ok 'Fire', stop joking around and show Fancy Pants here who you really are" he said

I decided to put on a little show and started walking towards Terra all the while my body started morphing and shifting until I stood right in front of my friend in the shape of an Alicorn

"hahaha why Terra, I was having fun doing the obedient pet act, I actually liked it for a while especially with whom I had chosen to be my 'master' haha" I said before turning towards Fancy Pants and speaking once more "I am sorry for my little trick I pulled there but I needed something fun to do in that city, anyway my name is Flame, Shadows Flame", I cracked up laughing at the shocked face Fancy Pants had on his face before he started laughing along with me, after we finished laughing we got talking about our lives

it seems I gained another friend, maybe this whole thing will be better then I had first thought…


	26. Chapter 25 Part 2

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 25/2

Rutting Season Part 2

Dragging myself from a pool full of alcohol is something I never want to do, I mean come on it's a POOL FULL OF ALCOHOL, it's the BEST THING EVER, but I really need food and maybe a shower, going about my morning needs I think about what in going to day for my second day of this mare apocalypse,

_maybe go find some other stallions who are hopefully mare free, that way we can add to the ranks, or maybe I can figure out a way to get Dash out of her hormonal state_

_That's an idea, might need to talk to Terra about this_

rushing the rest of my morning things I head off to find Terra

it took me a while of searching and asking random ponies but I eventually found Terra at the front door of the bunker

"hey Terra I need your help with something" I say

"ok man what is it?" he asks

"what do you know about the hormones that set off the lust state, the mares are in?"

"that it only happens to mares no other creature has the same hormones"

ingenious plan being created that may or may not get everyone here raped

"thanks, so where did you put Rainbow Dash when you got here?" I ask

"BF3 in the Pegasi mare holding cells"

nodding I rush off to the nearest stair case and begin the descent to the cells, yeah I'm lost, currently on BF3 just can't find the holding cells, oh yay somepony else, rushing up to this new pony I see that the guy has bags under his eyes and keys clanking around his neck

"hey are you ok?" I ask the poor guy

"yeah, I just went in too see if my wife was fine and well, she was a bit too active, god I'm going to have nightscares for a while" he replies

"ouch, I can imagine what happened, I'm surprised your even out of there, anyway can I just have one favor, can you please tell me where the Pegasi holding cells are?"

he looks at me funny and starts laughing before pointing just to our left and saying "it's right there are you blind or something" turning to where he's pointing I can't see the door

"actually its not his fault, I made sure any Pegasi or Alicorns can't see it remember Iron" turning around I see Terra standing there with a giant grin on his face

"oh that's right, anyway I had better go get some sleep, I'll hand over the keys" Iron says while levitating the keys over to me and walking off

when he was out of sight Terra dropped to the floor laughing

"funny Terra, nicely done though, if it was anyone else I would have checked for magic" I said smiling at him

Terra still laughing, manages to cast a spell which gets rid of the illusion and lets me see the doors, ignoring his laughter I walk inside and see that about half the cells are full, walking down them all the mares try to grab hold of me, luckily I'm well away from the cells, it wasn't until about halfway down the line of cells that I found Dash, walking up to her cell door made her charge at me just like the rest, luckily I was ready for it and managed to jump back in time

Now then ONTO MY INGENIOUS PLAN, "bracelet passcode, Rainbow, set transformation human" I yelled out, a flash of bright light came from Dash's cell and when it cleared I was left looking at a confused female human with wings named Rainbow Dash

"W-where am i?" she asked

"HAHA I knew it would work, well maybe not but meh, shit happens, so Dashie how ya feeling"

"Flame, oh my gosh where am I, what's going on, oh wait it's rutting season that's right, I thought I would have gotten control of it by now"

"well anyway, your lucky humans don't have the same hormones as ponies or you would still be trying to rut any living stallion right now"

"yeah that's a bit embarrassing, I don't see how mothers are able to stop their hormones from taking control"

oooo some new research… not now though I need to get Dash out of the cell "okie-dokie-lokie it's time to get you out of that cell" I said while grabbing the keys from around my neck, unlocking the door I let Dash out and transformed myself into a human "well madam Dash shall we go say hello to everyone"

Dash giggled and nodded so I led the way back to the club, walking in we were greeted with yells of fear and surprise

"for fucks sake Flame what are you doing" I heard someone yell out, looking over the crowd I noticed Forge

"haha because I can Forge, it's my way of saying I give no fucks bout anything" I yell back making him laugh, with that our of the way everyone calmed down and got used to our presence as humans, when asked how Dash is staying out of heat I simply said that it's because of her current body, I was instantly asked if I could do that for their families but I declined saying "it is not worth the pain you have to take when the bracelet is first worn, for all you unicorns out there imagine your horn being broken off ten times over, even though I have managed a spell to take the pain from somepony, the pain must be placed onto somepony else which I cannot allow anymore, it's how I got my friends fitted with one, I took the pain upon myself and the amount of pain has been increasing with every bracelet I make", this information stopped them from asking and I was able to keep some privacy from then on

but even with this whole rutting season going on I could never let myself become slack, so the next day I decided to start training my ability over fire, walking outside in my human form I go to a nice open field and begin the mayhem, first I spray my alcoholic fire over a small patch and see if I could freeze it, throwing a piece of freeze fire I managed to crystalize the fiery beverage and was left with something of an alcoholic crystal, breaking off a shard for Spike to test next time I run into him, I then decided to try and create a fire that didn't harm, Imagining a simple leaf I based the fire off of that and began the weaving of fire, now I've never really explained this process because I couldn't be bothered but I'm going to now

The Weaving of Fire is an ability that only those that are obsidian dragons or those with the blessing of the fire god can use, it lets you create different kinds of fire based either off how you are feeling or what you are thinking and modeling the fire off of, it isn't a simple process because when you make a new fire, even with how you weaved it, there is still a chance of you not knowing what its going to do and it therefore creates a dangerous situation, I'm lucky that when I created the current fire's I have, that I didn't destroy everything around me

Focusing on the weaved fire I begin to try and bring it out, instead of breathing it out like the obsidian dragons do I instead let it seep out of my fingers, it came out a kind of pale color, like human skin I'd say, and it seemed to respond to my will, like it was an extension of me

Well now I need to test what it does, I tried touching it against a piece of wood to see if it would set on fire, but after 3 minutes of sitting there it didn't so I guessed the pale fire didn't burn, so I tried using it like a whip, flicking one of the tendrils down towards the wood I tried to cut it, on contact with the wood It sliced through like the wood was butter against a hot knife, proceeding with my experiments I started trying to control more then one tendril at once and was rewarded with a jumble of tendrils slamming into each other and sending a short pain onto each of the fingers the tentacles were connected to, dropping my control over them, the tendrils simply disappeared into thin air like they were never there, creating them again, this time from my back, they came out.. different, more circular and rounded off at the tip, it kinda reminded me off a…. instantly dropping control of that set I decided to stop for the day and head back to the bunker

When I walked inside and into the bar I found Rainbow having a drinking contest with Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Terra

_four non-alcoholics having a drinking contest with an alcoholic, what the hell, who do you two thinks going to win_

_{Hmm, I'm guessing Shadow because he's awesome}_

[Logic brings me to say Terra, because he is a normal drinker and is used to alcoholic beverages]

_well I'm saying Dash, there is no chance of her losing this one, in-fact she's already got this, human bodies can't get drunk from salt like ponies can, after all the pony alcohol is just salt_

Watching them chug round after round, as Sonic, Tails and Shadow passed out from too much alcohol

_Ok that makes no sense, unless their bodies are like ponies in some way_

I simply sat and watched as Dash chugged drink after drink with Terra only just keeping up, until at their 34rd drink Terra passed out

"WHOOOP, GO ME, GO ME, GO ME, DATS RIGHT NO ONE CAN BEAT RAINBOW DASH, THE FASTEST FLIER IN EQUESTRIA, AT A DRINKING CONTEST" she yelled out

"well I could" I said simply, she turned to me with challenge in her eyes and I complied by snapping my fingers and summoning 5 barrels of Fire Whiskey (my alcoholic fire), I then said out loud "bracelet code, Rainbow Flame, set transformation Dragon" we stared each other down as we transformed and took our seats, passing a keg to each of us, I opened them and got ready for the drinking contest, Dash though was staring at the drinks

"Flame, why am I a dragon and why are we drinking fire?" she asked

"well you need to be a dragon to drink my drinks, after all, this is the only alcohol I have now" I replied

she nodded and we grabbed hold of a keg each, raising them to our lips we started hearing a countdown being yelled out by a crowd

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"CHUG" we started slamming the drinks down our throats, gulp after gulp I took never pausing and only breathing through my nose, and keg after keg I spawned just to keep us going, one after the other after the other until we were dizzy and filled to the brim, when we got onto our last ones I put my hand up drunkenly and slurred out "firsht one to finish thish keg wins" and at once we started chugging the final keg, *gulp, gulp, gulp, BURP* and I slammed mine down just before Dash did

_{hey boss are you ok}_

_yesh I'm fine, thank fuck you cant gets hungover from dis drink_

the crowd cheered while me and Dash moved close for a kiss, as we walked back through the halls towards our room, I changed us back into humans

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING**

**INCOMING CLOP SCENE, IF YOU WISH TO SKIP PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF IT OUT YET THAT IS, ALSO IF YOU ARENT A FAN OF TENTACLES THEN SKIP WHEN YOU SEE WORDS UNDERLINED BY A LINE OF BOLD**

**IF YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT THEN READ ON**

**REMEMBER I DO NOT LIKE THE FANDOM JUST FOR THIS STUFF, I AM AN HONEST WRITER WHO WRITES FOR ALL KINDS OF AUDIENCES, other then young kids they aren't allowed to read my story :D**

**Also remember there is the authors note at the bottom, so it might be a good idea to read that**

Pushing open the doors, Dash pulled me through and threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me she started taking of my and her clothes as slowly and seductively as she could, when we were finally naked she started rubbing herself while slowly massaging my cock, when she felt ready she frowned and looked down at me, and before I could do anything she said "bracelet code, Rainbow Flame, Set transformation pony" in a flash of light we were back in our pony forms and now she was comfortable, moving herself onto my hard member she slowly pushing it in, all the while moaning out in pleasure, when she was half way her moans started becoming louder so I cast a soundproofing spell on the room so we wouldn't be heard, as she kept going lower and lower her moans became louder and louder, until she stop only three quarters of the way down, Dash looked down and saw that there was more to go and her smile became bigger and her eyes widened, quickly dropping herself the rest of the way down she let out a scream of pleasure as I filled her, she then started to slowly began to rise and fall slowly at first and becoming faster and faster after every fall, she kept going for only another minute before she came and her legs collapsed from under her, flipping us over I took control and started thrusting in and out slowly at first, but faster I went until I was going the same speed she was, and yet I still went faster, as her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hang out of her mouth I kept slamming into her harder and harder making her cum with every tenth thrust

Tentacle Part up ahead

Slowing down I let her catch her breath before starting again, this time I went slow enough for her to be able to respond, and she did so with moans and screams of pleasure, but then an idea ran through my mind, remembering the tentacles I made while training I summoned them once again, from my back came two tentacles in the shape of cocks, I positioned one at her mouth and one against her marehood before stopping and letting her see my idea

Dash's eyes slowly became focused again and she saw the tentacle at her face and the fact it came from my back, without even saying a word she moved her head forwards and started sucking on it making my whole body shiver from pleasure, while she did that I started sliding the other tentacle inside her vagina while my cock was still in there, it surprisingly fit and she came just from putting it in, I then began thrusting my cock and the tentacle at the same time slowly building back up to the speed I was at before, all the while Dash sucked on another tentacle, I felt myself building up pressure so I tried to thrust harder and I felt Dash start deep throating the tentacle, which was too much for me, I burst and cum gushed out of my stallionhood as well both tentacles filling her up, collapsing down onto the bed, my tentacles de-spawned and Dash and I collapsed unconscious

**A/N: hello everypony, its me again, I've changed my name to Starlit Blaze because that is the name of the main character in one of the new stories I'm currently creating, while still having time to type these stories of course**

**Also the clop scenes are not going to be showing up a lot, only once every few chapters.**

**And one more thing, I was going to have part three and four ready but I screwed up and lost all the part to rutting season sorry**

**One more, I know you are wondering why I'm once more using filler chapters, it's because I'm still finishing the mental details for the Mobius chapters**


	27. Chapter 25 Part 3

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 25/3

Rutting Season Part 3

**Flame's POV**

Waking up with the love of your life next to you is perfect, but this morning it was quite pleasurable as well, because last night we had fallen asleep from exhaustion before we could move, so now I'm sliding myself out of her, when it slipped out a pop noise happened and I sheathed myself, I then got up and transformed Rainbow and I into our human forms as I walked around trying to clean up, there was cum everywhere on the bed, I think we overdid things last night, so I woke up Rainbow Dash and got her to go have a shower while I finished cleaning

It took me an hour before the room looked clean, I had to change the sheets and clean up the floor as well as two of the walls, Dash was still in the shower so I said screw it and joined her in there, she was having trouble getting some of the cum out of her hair, undressing and walking up I helped get it out of her hair and started cleaning myself

"so, that was fun last night, where did you get those tentacles from?" I heard Dash ask

"I was just experimenting with my magic and they were one of the things I found," I said

we left it at that and finished getting cleaned up, we then got dressed and headed off to the bar, upon arrival there we were instantly greeted with weird looks from a few ponies, it seems they didn't know we were like this, reason I think that is because I could constantly hear somepony asking

"why is there some weird creature here?"

smiling I just looked around and noticed Sonic, Tails and Shadow sitting at a table, walking over to the I said hello and asked what they have been up to

"nothing much really, I've been checking on Twi every day to make sure she hasn't caught someone" Sonic said

"I was lucky enough to get Tinker into the cells here before she went into heat, plus we had a drinking contest with Rainbow yesterday night and she can hold her drink quite well" Tails said

"I've been staying at Flutters place at night, she has control over her hormones so I don't need to worry too much" Shadow said

I was about to say something when I felt two bodies tackle me in the back bowling me over

"hahaha there you are dad" I heard two voices say, turning my head around to look, I saw Inferno and Star on my back, laughing I smiled to them and said

"hey kids, how's the other kids here treating you?" I asked

"well they were surprised that we were only a year old and we could speak normally, but I just told them it runs in the family" Inferno replied

"now that's my boy, and how about you Star?"

"the Canterlot foals are all idiots and weaklings, they tried to beat me up for taking their spot, by the end of that little conversation they had lumps rising out of their heads" Star said smiling

"hahahahahaha, god why must I breed devils, you two are just like me and your mother and I love both of you, now one more thing, how did you know it was me?" I asked

"well we saw mum as a human and asked her what you looked like" answered Star

picking them off my back with levitation, I tried to think about something I could do with them when Star burped out a small burst of normal fire

"hey Star is it normal for you to burp out fire?"

"yeah, both me and brother have been doing it ever since you taught us basic magic"

well I have my job for the day, asking Sonic, Tails and Shadow to look after Inferno and Star for a day or so, with that done I started walking away before teleporting from the bunker and to my workshop, walking over to my workbench I picked up my tools and began building, for the rest of the day I worked, re-creating a master piece, and with every tool I used, my failures from before became clear, working pieces of iron in to two thin necklace chains, while they were cooling down, I moved onto making the pendant to go with them, it would be the size of a human eye, working fast I made the two sides of the pendant, separate for now, with a small holding hole that goes right through the middle, by the time I had finished the first the day had ended and the sun was rising once more, making another one of these I started working on the circuitry, this was the hard part, working circuitry in such a small item is challenging and it took me three goes until I finally got it right, I then went to go find some of my power crystals, finding two in a small chest I picked them up and walked over to the bench, picking up two sides of a pendant, I placed a power crystal in the holding hole of one side as I fixed the other side on, blowing a thin burst of black fire I welded the two sides together to create the finished pendant, a metal heart with intricate vine patterns running over it, grabbing the chain I slid it through a small loop at the top and clipped the chains ends together, I then did the same with the other and looked at the final result

sitting on the workbench was two necklaces, with heart pendants of different color, one red and one blue, but each had a green stone glowing in their center, smiling at my work I looked outside to see the sun had fallen and it was night time and as if my luck had ran out, I heard a thud against my door, quickly changing into an Alicorn and turning my head I looked straight towards it and waited, the door slowly opened and sitting on the other side was…. GhostsNight and his brother ShadedFire

"oh hey there Ghost" I said

he looked at me a bit confused when remembered that I was in my human form, I changed into my pony form so he could recognize me and he said "oh, it's you the normal pony form our rain shelter, you don't look the same though"

"My name is Flame, please call me that, and I have changed quite a bit from our last meeting" I said

"well may we come in, it's the rutting season and we try to watch what is happening to the ponies here"

"hahahaha, well Ghost, your not really going to see much, this is my workshop, I make all of my creations here, but I'm about to head back to the safe house"

"oh really, well then may we meet again"

"yes, also I will be coming into the forest in about twelve days, keep an eye out for me ok"

"very well, I shall"

Nodding I teleported away and landed inside my room at the bunker, I was really tired from working non-stop for two nights so I laid down on my bed and fell asleep

Waking up at mid day is something I would love doing more often, getting out of bed I headed off towards the bar to find Star and Inferno, when I got there I found them playing Texas Hold-em poker with a few ponies, two of which I recognized as Blueblood and Fancy Pants, walking over there I changed back into my wolf form and spawned my wings, I then moved right in between Fancy and Blueblood, I then pulled some poker chips from nowhere and placed them on the table, even though I was an animal they still dealt me a pair of cards and we went on with the game

By the end of the game I was about 4000 bits richer, most of which came from Blueblood, "Stupid Mutt, what could this animal possibly do with the bits" I heard Blueblood say

turning towards I stared into his eyes and slowly changed back into my pony form "hello Bluey, may I ask why you decided to call me a mutt" I said with the most sadistic smile possible, he quickly turned and ran but not before leaving a wet stain on the floor "well that was easy, and he peed himself too" we all cracked up laughing while I picked up my kids and took them to my room, when I got there I found Rainbow waiting on the bed, she looked angry and I was afraid of what she was going to do to me, putting the kids down I asked them to go outside and I changed back into human form

"well ShadowFlame where have you been" she said, well I'm dead, she said my full name

"making something for the kids" I said while slowly backing up to the door

"oh ok then, just tell me next time you GO AND LEAVE YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE SOOOOO LUCKY I DIDN'T BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF YOU"

letting out a pent up breath I opened the door and asked Inferno and Star to come in

They sat down in-between Dash and I as they looked expectantly at me

"okay then, for the last day or so I have been in my workshop making something for you two" I started

"oh oh what is it, huh huh huh" Inferno interrupted excitedly

I gave him a stern look too make him go quiet before continuing "now then, these are on of a kind, never lose these for they are a part of you now" reaching into my pant pockets I pulled out the two necklaces, casting a spell on both Inferno and Star, I levitated the necklaces over and placed them around their necks, blue for Star and red for Inferno

When I had put them on, I instantly braced myself for a wave of pain but none came, the improvement worked "HELL YEAH, I FINALLY DID IT" I yelled out confusing them

"hey Flame those green stones in the pendants remind me of the ones in our bracelets" Dash said

"well that's because they are the same kind of stone, after all how else would I be able to perfect my bracelets"

surprisingly Dashie didn't kill me, instead she smiled and said "well then Flame, we need to teach our children how to use them"

we spent the next day teaching our kids how to use their necklaces effectively and they learnt quite quickly, when we had finished our training, we headed back towards the bunker to find it surrounded by mares

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu, welp, I'll teleport you three inside, then I'll get them out of here" before my family could object I teleported them and changed into a pony while yelling out "HEY YOU MARES, LOOKY HERE" they all instantly turned on me and started running straight towards me, I turned and hightailed it, running and running I kept my distance passing through forest and plains until I ran right into a cliff wall, I couldn't go anywhere, on my left and right were giant pools of water and behind me is a mob of mares, I knew I couldn't fly without getting caught and my magic was getting block from straight after they saw me, well almost all of my magic but I don't want to summon tentacles unless it'll stop them from getting to the real thing, so I turned around and looked at the horde, there were only six mares left, two unicorns, two pegasi and two earth ponies

they all seemed to be from Canterlot but I would have no idea, the mares were slowly advancing towards me and I could do nothing as they did so, I had no wish to harm them and I didn't want to have to pleasure them but it may come down to that

"why did I decide to do this….."

**A/N: will Flame be able to escape the evil mares clutches or will he bo forced to fall to their will, find out in the next episode of TEENS GREAT ADVENTURE**

**Anyway onto the real note, sorry I posted this a day early, but I was over at a friends place and was unable to post it on time, also the next chapter is the final chapter before I do the Mobius chapters, I've got everything pretty much figured out and hopefully my typing is up to scratch for that part :)**

**Cya and it's been a while since I've done this but MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE**


	28. Chapter 25 Part 4

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 25/4

Tis the End of Rutting Season and the Beginning of an Adventure

**Yeah Long Title :/**

**Sry for the late post of this chapter, but I was caught up with a lot of things and had no time what so ever to type, luckily the week after, I got all the time I needed and managed to get the two chapters done :)**

**Flame's POV**

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT, I cant find a way out of this, at least not without hurting them_

Pushing my back up against the wall I watched as the mares came closer and closer, each one lusting for a piece of me, I knew I would have to do something… But what can I do, deciding to try and stall them, I tried breathing fire, luckily magic cancelers did not block this and I could place a wall of black fire in between the mares and I

Sitting down, I knew I would have to wait them out, it's not like they would go anywhere, plus, this gives me the ample opportunity to try something, turning into my human form I disbanded the fire and watched as the mares turned away, that is, all but a few, surprisingly enough Tia was here as well, which could only mean…

_FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK, welp, sorry Dash, there aint much I can do against Tia_

I simply sat down and summoned tentacles from my back, at least it would stop them from touching my dick, but just as they were about to surround me, a tidal wave came and slammed into them knocking them out of the way and letting me run, I soon slowed down before coming to a stop somewhere unknown, sitting down I decided to relax and try to gather some of my strength back

"hahahahhahahahha, well my friend, you are a lucky guy, I just happened to be passing by when I noticed you cornered by mares, what were you doing out here on rutting season?" turning I saw a unicorn with a deep blue coat and a blue/light blue, mane/tail

"I would ask the same of you but… you were there when I needed it, that's all I need to know, anyway my name is Flame, what's yours?"

"Well Flame, my names Aquata"

smiling at my new comrade, I asked him if he would join me on my trek back to the safe house and he happily agreed.

It took us an hour, but we managed to find it without having to fight off any mares on the way, upon opening the door, I was greeted with many cheers and thanks

"well your quite a celebrity here, aren't you" Aquata whispered to me

"haha, your right there, I defeated Discord a while ago and now I saved all the stallions in here from getting raped, ya know the simple stuff" I whispered my reply

"FLAME, GET YOUR HEAD OVER HERE, SO I CAN BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK" wincing I tried to hide but before I could, everypony parted ways and left a straight line between me and Dash

"see ya in the after life Aquata" I joked before walking towards Dash, the closer I got, the further away everypony stayed, they all knew what was going to happen and did not want to be in the way, when I had stopped in front of Dash, I simply stood there waiting but I was surprised what happened

Dash grabbed my in a hug and whispered into my ear "I heard Princess Celestia was seen roving around here, I thought you would get caught and I didn't want you to get raped, thank god your ok"

Smiling I whispered into her ear "oh, I saw Tia, but our new friend was kind enough to give the Princess a bath to keep her out of the way"

Dash lifted her head up and looked towards Aquata and said "thank you for keeping my crazy husband safe"

"it was nothing, I was just walking by and saw him, said screw it and decided to help"

_way to much like what I would say_

"yeah, that's about it really, he came at the best time, I couldn't hurt the mares and almost all of my abilities are offensive moves and spells" I explained

"what about THAT one" Dash said, laying extra stress on 'that'

"I had already thought about that, I was only going to use it as a last resort" I replied looking straight into her eyes, she smiled and pulled me into a kiss, I felt her tongue brush against my lips so I opened up and let her inside, but before we could continue I heard Aquata yell out "GET A ROOM YOU TWO"

Dash and I burst out laughing, as we sat there laughing an idea appeared in my head and I suddenly went silent "Dash, I've got to go do something, be back soon" I said before teleporting outside and into a super large plain, walking to the center I decided to try this crazy new idea

Focusing magic into my hands I placed them on the ground and used 'Apocalyptic Inferno' but I didn't stop there, placing my arms horizontally, I started focusing my magic into my hands again, I then sent it all out in a 360 degree burst radius, making the fire instantly blow away from me and cover an even larger area

_The implications are dangerous, now what to name it_

_{how about Apocalyptic Blaze}_

_I've used Apocalyptic to many times now_

[well then, how about Inferno Blast]

_that will do_

now that I had gotten that out of my system I decided to look at the damage I made, flying up into the sky, I looked straight down to see almost all of the plains were burnt

_oops, that wasn't a smart idea_

but as I watched, everything began to regrow, like there was a force making it happen, as if life was being sped up, to quickly regrow that which I destroyed, flying down I noticed a small ring of rainbow flowers sitting right in the middle were I was standing, and right on the inside was a crystal green tear, touching it, I suddenly heard a voice "this tear has the power to bring back a single life, use it as you wish, if you wear it around your neck, it will revive you" the tear the became covered in a flash of light and a necklace appeared with the tear inside it

picking it up, I put it around my neck with the vial of blood and teleported back to the bunker

upon my landing, everyone started asking me where I went and why there was a sudden pillar of fire but I couldn't be bothered answering, so instead I went and walked to my room before laying down and falling asleep.

As I slept I dreamt, I was standing inside a ring made out of clones, these clones were me, which confused me to no end

"ok then boss, sorry for dragging you into this, but I think we need to practice that new move, you are currently surrounded by a shit ton of clones, now have fun" I heard someone who sounded like Dark say

even though I knew what I needed to do, I felt like being a bad ass and killing them all with my blade whips, summoning the pale blades, I started cutting up any clones that came close, I then did a 360 spin while lengthening the blades which cut down a whole lot of clones, I then focused my magic and cast 'Apocalyptic Inferno' then followed up with 'Inferno Blast' which decimated the rest of the clones, for some reason, using just those two spells wasted my whole magic pool

"I see you've noticed the fact your magic pool is weaker, it's because you usually are being fed a steady stream of magic from the world, all thanks to Gaia, without her, your magic pool is quite smaller and you will need to strengthen it soon" Dark said, his voice sounding from everywhere and nowhere

before I could do anything, I was spat out of my dream and back to reality

cracking my eyes open, I noticed Dash lying cuddled up to me, and on top of us were our kids, lying there with a smile on their faces, deciding not to wake them up, I simply laid there and waited, relaxed as possible

an hour after I woke up, the kids started to wake, they jumped off of us, which in turn woke up Dash

"well, how was your sleep Dashie" I say looking into her sleepy eyes

"very nice, I had quite the dream about you and me, running around in a new world, filled with fire ponies" she replied smiling

giving her a quick kiss, I got up and headed outside to the bar, it wasn't that full, which surprised me, considering it's usually full at this time, well that is until I remembered what day it is

_that's right, rutting season is over, the mares are back to normal_

morphing into my Alicorn body, I walked over to the bar and asked for an empty mug, the bar keep passed me one, but I never really saw his face until now, it was Big Mac

"hey Big Mac, how's things going?" I ask

"good" the stallion of few words says

instead of keeping the conversation going, I simply stayed quiet and filled my mug with Fire Whiskey

finishing my mug, I went off to find Sonic and Co

I had to fly all the way to Ponyville to find them, they were sitting in the Library talking to Twilight, deciding to see if I couldn't break yet another of Twilight's windows, I got a big run up and started charging, jumping into the air I went for a jump kick and aimed for the nearest window, on contact with the window, it shattered and I landed inside with triumph written on my face

"well, I win against those stupid shatter proof windows" I said looking at Twilight, her right eye was twitching and her horn was starting to glow, "well fuck me with a ca…." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I got blasted through another window "NICE GOING TWI, YA BROKE ANOTHER OF YOUR WINDOWS" I managed to yell put before my vision faded and I conked out

Waking up I notice I'm inside Twi's house, I seem to be laying on a very fluffy mattress, it's soooooooo comfortable, I might just fall asleep again… "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT" jerking up, I look around to find Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Twi standing there, Twi wasn't looking at me though, I think she had cried, I tried to move my fore-legs but I found they were weighed down, turning my head I saw Dash cuddled up to my right fore-leg and my kids cuddled up to my left one

"well, how long was I out for?" I ask

"a few days, what is it with you and getting knocked out" reply's Sonic

"the universe hates me, what can I do about that" I say smiling like an idiot

"it also helps if you don't go around making an overpowered unicorn named Twilight angry" jokes Tails,

I just smile before remembering why I was originally here, transforming into my human form to get my arms free, I jump up and grab hold of Sonic, Tails and Shadow while saying "remember your home, it's time to leave" and before anyone could say a thing, I activated my bracelet

**A/N: One adventure ends and another begins, gotta love it, also who thinks Flame is gonna get the shit beaten out of him for this one XD**


	29. Chapter 26

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 26

Arrival to a broken world, Mobius

**Flame's POV**

Flying through a rainbow tunnel there is no better way to travel through the dimensions, oh here comes the end.

We fly out of the tunnel and into a world of darkness, looking around I try to find something or someone but I have no luck, "hey where are we?" I hear Sonic ask, looking at my bracelet, I ask for the dimension co-ordinates, what I see devastates me

"Sonic, all I can say is Welcome Home" everything falls silent as Sonic, Tails and Shadow try to process what I just said, as we sat there I faintly hear something, transforming into my hedgehog form, I run towards the origin of the sound and I almost run into the very person who made the sound, lying on the floor knocked out, with bruises and wounds all over him, is Knuckles

"SONIC, GET OVER HERE FAST" I yell out, while I wait for Sonic to hear me and get his ass over here, I start to try and focus on a type of fire I used once, "fire of green, that which heals and does not burn, come to aid me now so that I may save a life" yes I used a primitive way of summoning magic, but I felt like it, I started to feel something seeping out of my right hand, looking over I notice that it's the green fire, pointing my hand at Knuckles, I force the fire to gush towards him

Straight when it hit, Sonic arrived with Tails and Shadow close behind, they all watched with open eyes as the fire healed wounds and bruises alike, soon enough there was not a scratch left on him, picking him up I grabbed hold of the rest of the crew and teleported us back to Equestria

landing back at Twilight's house, I went upstairs and placed Knuckles on a bed before walking back down the stairs to see Sonic and Twi making out "seriously, we are gone for a few fucking minutes and now your making out with him, like he's been gone for a few weeks", they stop and look up at me with sheepish faces

before I could even take another step, I felt something tackle me in the back, turning around I see Inferno and Star standing there looking up at me "hey kids, where's Mum?" I ask

"she's upstairs asleep daddy, now get up there before she wakes up" Star says looking at me with a stern gaze, I simply smile and run up the stairs and right into an awake Rainbow Dash, we collide and our lips connect

pulling away I smile and say "morning Dashie"

next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor with a big red welt on the side of my face, picking my head off the floor I say "ouchie" before letting my head slam back onto the ground

"ShadowsFlame, start being more careful, you almost got killed three times now, do you have a death wish or something" I heard Dash yell at me

picking myself back off the floor I change into my pony form and look her straight in the eyes "I don't have a death wish, the universe just hates me, and you should know that something like that could never kill me, hell I beat the crap out of Discord" I say, I turn around and walk back down the stairs to see Knuckles stirring "can everypony please leave the room, only Sonic, Tails, Shadow and I can stay" turning back into my hedgehog form, I watch as everypony leaves the room and I get ready for the incoming fight.

We sit here for about another two minutes before Knuckles's eyes snap open and he jumps towards us, his fists raised for a fight, jumping in first I charge forward and slam one of my fists right into his, the force from my blow was surprising to say the least, it sent Knuckles flying right through one of the windows of the library and outside

I follow after him and almost get punched in the face as he tries to surprise me, jumping back, I slam my fist into the ground creating a shockwave that makes Knuckles stumble, I then ran up to him and pulled his left arm into a chicken wing "now are you going to calm down, or do I need to hurt you just after I healed you"

"haha, you think you got me huh, well I can still win this one" Knuckles said before trying to break out of my hold, as my response I put more pressure into the hold and it caused him to flinch in pain "ok, ok, I give"

I let him go and looked around to find the whole of Ponyville watching us, "come on everypony, there is nothing much to see here, please go back to what you were doing, I've got everything under control" they all recognized my colors and voice, and went back to what they were doing

"well Knuckles, I never thought you would get beaten by a hedgehog" looking up I see Sonic looking towards us smiling, i noticed Knuckles moving out of the corner of my eye, so I jumped up and in the way of his fist

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU FOR THE LAST YEAR, WHY DID YOU ABBANDON EVERYONE, just why Sonic?" Knuckles said, tears streaming down his face, which was full of anger and pain

Before Sonic could say anything I decided to intervene "it's my fault, I was his ticket home, but because of an evil in this land, I went missing for a year and without me, Sonic could not get back to Mobius" Knuckles started staring at me with anger "beat me as you will, but my reason was worth it, I lost a whole year of life with my family while I was beating up this evil, now though I wish to make it up to you, I'm going to bring the fight to Eggman, solo" I say and before anyone could do a thing, I teleported to Mobius, intent on destroying everything evil that exists on the world

**3****rd**** Person**

**Back on Equestria**

Knuckles was staring down Sonic and Rainbow Dash was looking around for Flame, "where did he go Sonic?" Rainbow asked Sonic

"he went to Mobius, and he left us behind" Sonic answered

Rainbow's eye started twitching before she seemed to remember something, before anyone could say anything she disappeared in a flash of light.

**Flame's POV**

**Mobius, The Broken Plains**

I land back where I left, on a bleak broken land full of fog, deciding to trust in lady luck, I simply turned in a random direction and started running, I was eating up the ground as fast as anyone going at 120km/h would, after a few minutes I made it out of the 'Broken Plains' as I called them now, when there was a sudden flash of light next to me and Dash appeared

_Oh, I forgot about that_

_{well that was smart boss}_

[lets hope she doesn't beat us up for this]

for some reason she was unconscious, maybe her body wasn't ready for the transport, or maybe she was a bit tired, poking her in the side, she instantly jumped up and planted her hoof into my face, I was sent flying through the sky with an enraged Dash following after me intent on beating the shit out of me

straight when I hit the ground, I skidding along on my back for a second before planting my foot into the ground and flipping up onto my feet, I then started running for my life and the chance to have another child because Dash just might beat my balls in

"COME HERE FLAME, SO I CAN BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF YOU" that solidifies it

"HEY DASH, GUESS WHO MOVES FASTER THEN YOU… IT'S ME" and before she could reply, I went and did a sonic boom leaving her behind, but before I could savor the victory, I heard a bang behind me and I knew Dash had just done the same.

Knowing I either had to hit up another Mach or I was screw I pushed myself even further, another cone started forming around me and I barely pushed through it before *BOOOOMMMM* the speed was hurting my eye sight so I summon a pair of fire crystal glasses, *BOOOOMMMM*, and there goes Dashie, I knew I was fucked now, so I started to slow down, which was the worst idea ever, before I could even say a word I felt Dash slam into me from behind and I felt my spine break

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out as I slammed into the floor, when we stopped rolling, I was lying facedown on the ground forcing myself not to cry

"TURN OVER FLAME SO I CAN BEAT YOUR FACE IN" I heard Dash yell at me

"I can't, you broke my spine Dash" when I said that everything went silent

I then heard the flapping off wings, which slowly trailed off in a southerly direction, I sat there for a few minutes focusing my magic when I heard someone running towards me, it stopped right next to me and I heard a voice say "hey, kindred are you ok"

"don't worry about me, run in a southern direction and try to find a Pegasus with rainbow hair and a cyan body, get her over here please" I replied

"ok mate, I'll go find her, and I'll leave my second in command to look after you" before I could say a thing, I heard the movement of feet heading off in the same direction as Dash

"h-hello are you ok, can you stand up" I heard a shy female voice say

"I only have a broken spine" I said acting as calm as ever

"A BROKEN SPINE, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN" the female yelled out

"a race gone wrong" was my simple answer

we sat there for a few minutes before I heard a metal sound coming from a short distance away "oh no, Eggbots" I hear the female say

"get out of here, I'll be fine" I say to her

"NO, I will not leave another behind" I heard her say

I was about to yell at her and tell her to run when I felt my magic hit the point I needed to heal myself "who said you would be leaving me behind" I said, before forcing my magic to turn into my green fire and engulf me, I could feel everything snapping back into to place and my spine reconnecting itself, as I slowly stood up I could see that my green flames had turned black "TIME TO DIE" I yell out before charging the eggbot and destroying it in a ball of fire

Closing my eyes, I shut off my magic flames and let myself calm down, turning back around I looked for the female, and spotted a female hedgehog staring at me, she is pink with white quills, "now that that's over, hello there my name is Flame, what is yours?" I ask her

I waited a few minutes before she snapped out of her trance and said "m-my names Monica, b-but how did you do that", I simply smiled at her, I was about to say something when I heard the flapping of wing, turning towards the sound I see Dash flying behind a crimson hedgehog with white quills, running towards them, I tackle Dash out of the sky

"God dammit Dash, never leave like that again ok, I don't blame you for what happened, it was my fault for leaving you behind on Equestria, now then lets get you in a more suitable body for this world" I said looking her in the eyes

"No Flame, I'm no worth your time, I hurt you for no reason, so please leave me alone" she replied, tears rolling from her eyes, shaking my head I got off her and transformed into my pony form, before lifting her up with telekinesis and kissing her, she resisted for a while but gave in and pushed into the kiss, breaking it off I smiled at her and said "Dash, you should know by now, that I will never leave you, I would even defeat Celestia herself to be with you"

We sat there and stared into each other's eyes until we heard someone coughing nearby, turning towards Monica and the male hedgehog, I smiled sheepishly

"now can someone please explain what on Mobius is going on here?" the male hedgehog asks

"well my good sir, my name is Flame and this is my wife, Rainbow Dash, I am known as the Dimension travelling, psychomaniac, pyro, Dash here gets a bit annoyed with me when I leave home without telling her and decided to chase after me this time" I said

"t-that still doesn't explain how you can change from a hedgehog to a whatever-you-are" Monica replied

"true, true, but then again, you're not supposed to know that part, all I can tell you is that I can transform into different species" I said, Monica started speaking again, but I didn't listen, I was too intent on finding the other sound I keep hearing, and why I feel a sudden strengthening of my body, I could feel it coming from back towards the Broken Plains, so I transformed back into my hedgehog form and started running towards it

I ran for about an hour through the Broken Plains until it seemed like I was at the center, when I saw a sudden patch of green, walking onto it, I felt my body become even stronger and all the energy I lost earlier, flow back into my body, and that's when it hit me

_Life, is here, but why_

"I know you're here Life, may you please show yourself?" I asked out to the air

"ahh, but I am all around you, am I not, I am beneath your feet, and in the air" I heard a surrounding voice say

"you are also a part of all that lives, everything that breaths and grows, for you are Life, he who holds the creation of animals, plants, insects and aquatic creature in his hands, are you not" I say

"you speak well, if you do something for me, I will give you something"

"I will do what you ask"

"please protect this seed as it grows, it will take only an hour, but there are things of metal in this broken land, that don't like this life growing here"

"Your will be done" I said, sealing the deal

I decided to set up a lot better then usual, I created a wall of frozen Fire Whiskey, which is surprisingly hard, it's like a concrete wall

When I finished that, I started hearing the voices of the hedgehogs and Dash

"IM OVER HERE" I yelled out to them, and almost got blasted by a laser

Jumping up, I turned into my hedgehog form and summoned my katana to my side, while I was up in the air, I looked around and noticed over 200 robots walking over here

"Holy mother of Jesus Christ, I might have to use Apocalyptic Inferno, but my magic pools are low, which means I would only be able to do it once and have only the tiniest bit left, dammit, what else can…I… do…" looking down at my sword, I start charging my magic into it, when I had pushed half of my magic into it, the blade caught on fire, taking a chance I started running towards the gigantic army and took a single swing

A wave of fire shoots from my blade and I watch as the robots fall in half, that is, all but a few anyway, deciding to save the rest of my magic for later, I charged forward to cut them up when they started shooting lasers at me, jumping behind half of a robot, I noticed that the robots are using guns to shoot the lasers, they aren't actually attached to them, so I pick around the bots near me and grab two laser guns, chucking my sword on my back, I decided to dual wield, charging out there once more, I started firing like a mad cunt, it didn't take me long to finish off the rest of the bots and I walked back to the patch of green, where Dash, Monica and the male hedgehog were waiting.

**A/N: ok then, here we are, finally at Mobius, now I have a reason behind Life's appearance and the reward, which Life may just give Flame, they all tie up to a future run around, which means even though I'm working on a main part of this story and not a filler chapter, I am still setting up for chapters to come.**


	30. Chapter 27

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 27

Base Camp

**Flame's POV**

I arrive back at where I started, a small patch of grass where my Wife and two hedgehogs wait, walking up to them I remember I still haven't found out the name of the male hedgehog so I ask "excuse me sir, but I have yet to catch your name?"

"Well, the name's Zeek, I'm the patrol leader for my group, we were heading back to the base camp when we saw you" Zeek said

"well get going, I have something to do here, I need to be alone for it though, also can you make sure Dash doesn't go running off somewhere" I said and before they could say anything, went running off into the fog towards yet another battalion of robots

This time I had to screw over quite a few, but not as much as before, luckily I still had the laser blasters from the last encounter, so it was quite easy for me, when I arrived back at the green patch, Zeek, Monica and Dashie were gone, which meant they had gone to the base camp, sitting down near the very center, I could see a small sprout growing

_So this is the seed he spoke of, all I have to do now is make sure it survives_

Now I simply sit and wait, for all I can do is wait

**3rd Person**

**[Unknown area]**

a child was seen walking through the halls of a giant machine, he is only a year old but has the mind of an adult and the intelligence of Isaac Newton, his name was unknown to him as well as others but the father of this child was a man who was evil to the tee, even to his own child.  
"KID, GET OVER HERE" a yell was heard resounding through the machine, the boy, not wanting to enrage his father ran towards him, but before he could make it, a hole was blown in the bottom of the machine and he was sent falling towards a land of dead, where nothing exists but the fog of which covers every inch of the broken land

**1****st**** Person **

**Flame's POV**

**[The Seed in the Broken Plains]**

Another 13 waves of bots have already attack, in the short time of a few hours, looking around, I noticed a silhouetted shape falling through the sky and towards the ground, getting up, I ran towards it, as I got closer I could make out the shape, it is a young human boy, my eyes widened and I forced myself to pick up speed, I had to be there to catch him or I would never forgive myself, breaking the first sound barrier, I made a giant wave of fire light up behind me, I then broke it another time to get even more speed and this time a white, grey and black wave appeared

_so that's what it looks like, hmm I really need to do this more often_

I started to slow down, until I came to a stop underneath, where the kid was going to land, catching the boy I smiled at him and ran us back to the patch of life

"t-thank you for s-saving me" the kid says

"it wasn't a problem kiddo, I saw you falling and had no other choice but to run and catch you" I replied. when we arrived I placed him on the ground and sat down "so kiddo, where did you come from and how were you so high up in the sky"

"well I just came from my fathers Eggcarrier, thankfully a hole exploded in it and I fell through and you caught me, now I can stay away from my father"

I just stared at the kid, he practically told me his father is Eggman, and that the kid doesn't like him, oh what could my luck be but good, this will be very useful indeed.

"well kiddo, my name is Flame, I'll be your superior officer until we arrive at base camp understood" I ordered out smiling

the kiddo looked up at me weirdly until he noticed my smile and went to play along "SIR YES SIR"

"ok then, here is a laser blaster, you will learn to shoot at those destroyed robots over there" I started, while pointing in the direction of some just visible robots corpses, I then continued "when you can hit them from this far report back to me, if I'm not here at the time simply wait for my return ok private"

"SIR YES SIR"

I then cracked up laughing until I heard a sound from behind, whipping out my laser pistol I fired off a shot and left a hole right in the center of a robots head

"uhh, SERIOUSLY, well, I'll be back in a sec private, now get some target practice in on these ones if you can" I then bolted off towards the group and picked up one of the dropped laser pistols, jumping up into the air I started spinning while firing lasers down upon the robots like rain, I stop spinning and while I was falling, holstered my pistols and pulled out my katana, I then charged what magic I had left into it and straight when I touched the ground, I spun around with a single slash and let a wave of fire demolish the rest of the robots, well that is all but one, who was directly behind me and managed to catch my sword, it's laser gun was pointed right at my head but before it could shoot, a hole appeared in the side of it's head and it fell to the ground.

Turning my head I see the kid holding a laser gun with a smoking barrel and it's pointed towards us "NICE SHOT KIDDO" I yelled out to him before walking over and handing him a second gun,

"well then, you know my name, what's yours?" I ask

"I don't have a name Mr. Flame" the kid replied

I frowned a bit at that but it wasn't really surprising considering who his father was "ok then, from now on your name is Leaf", Leaf smiled and nodded his head vigorously

But we couldn't celebrate any longer because another wave of bots were coming in for the attack, so we charged off towards them with nothing but happy thoughts of destruction and lasers

By the time the day had finally ended, we had pretty much made a mountain out of destroyed robots, it was a beautiful sight, over 7 meters tall and that was without the laser guns on top, no we put them in a different pile for me to levitate to the base camp

Anyway, with my duties finished we simply sat next to the seed as it began to bloom, what came out though was a miracle in itself, three small equine sprites came out of the flower and started fly around us, before I could say anything though, two slammed into me and one into Leaf

"well done Flame and you too Leaf, what I bestowed upon you was a blessing, the usual is two sprites but I cannot fully trust you yet Leaf, you may have helped protect the seed, but that was not because I asked you too, but simply because you owed Flame a debt, now then, I will continue to fix this land, and don't worry about the seed now, it can protect itself" as if too make a point, a robot jumped out of nowhere and towards the flower, but tentacles shot out of the ground and ripped the robot to shreds.

Shrugging this whole thing off like it was nothing I asked "what do your powers entail"

"you are able to create one new species, it my be anything you want other then gods or any immortal beings, because it is impossible to purposefully create an immortal, it's only through an accident that it happens, you may also bring back to life anyone that YOU have killed, no one else but you, if you try it on someone who died by another's hand it won't work, that is all for now, the rest you must learn yourself"

Leave it to a god to make sure you don't know the full extent of the power they gave you

I was about to tap the communicator on my bracelet when Dash, Zeek and Monica decided to show up

"LOVELY TIMING YOU THREE HAVE, I WAS ABOUT TO CONTACT YOU" I yelled out to them

picking up Leaf I charged over to them and introduced him

"well Leaf, it's good to meet a human who isn't as bad as Eggman" Zeek said to the kid

Leaf's eyes went as big as dinner plates at that, but luckily no one noticed but me "yo Zeek, we can talk later, for now just get us back to base camp, I'll let the kid ride on my back" I said, I then turned into my pony form and Leaf's mouth slammed open "close your mouth kid, or else some flies might just get in there"

He mouthed clamped together with a *click* as his teeth tapped against each other, I picked Leaf up with my telekinesis and put him on my back, before turning towards Zeek and asking him to lead the way.

We made it to the base camp in under two hours, which I must say isn't that surprising considering we had Leaf with us, when we arrived I was shell shocked at the size of the camp, it was a lot bigger then I thought it would be, but before I could say anything I felt something trying to push it's way out of my mouth, so I opened wide… and wider until my mouth was literally touching the ground, all of a sudden I could taste… cotton candy?

I felt something stepping out of my mouth and I heard a familiar voice "Heya Flamie, what'cha been up too, we haven't really talked for a while and I kinda thought you were avoiding me so I decided to jump into a lemonade glass and come see you, but wow, I never thought you would be in a place like this, never-ever-ever-ever-ever did I think I would ever get to be in a place like this, your world maybe, but this one nu uh, nada, no sirie" closing my mouth I finally got a sight of the pink Physics breaker

"Pinkie, how did you even get here, I mean seriously, I know you, Frost and I can break the laws of physics but COME ON I'M IN A BLOODY DIFFERENT DIMMENSION" I asked her

she simply smiled and said "I just borrowed some of the magic that teleports you" she then did a funny face and spun around until she became a tornado of pink, until she disappeared

"WHAT IN THE WHOLE OF MOBIUS WAS THAT?" I heard Zeek yell out

turning to him I smiled and said "that my friend, was Pinkanema Diane Pie, otherwise known as Pinkie Pie, and don't worry, that's her normal self"

I'm pretty sure that if this was an anime everyone nearby other then me and Dash would be doing an anime sweat drop

Deciding to be a weird mofo, I reached behind my back and into what I call 'physics space' and pulled out a set of sunglasses, chucking them on I gave off a smile and levitated everyone away from me

"anyway, adios amigos" I said before surrounding myself in fire and doing a physics jump, landing behind a nearby tent, I tapped on my bracelet and opened up coms between me and Dashie

"Flamie, where are you" she asked

"I'm just behind a nearby tent, don't worry though, I'll meet up with you later, for now you need to get some sleep" I said, even though Dash would deny it, she was still tired from watching over me when I was injured, so she would need some sleep, while she was asleep though, I would be moving about trying to find some signs of Eggman's base, well that or I could probably just ask Leaf, after an hour of trying to decide, I said screw it and walked over to where Leaf should be

unluckily he wasn't there, luckily someone knew exactly where he is, so making my way to that area i found him lying on the ground staring up at the sky

"yo, Leaf, I need your help with something" I say

he looks up at me and asks "what with?"

"do you know where Eggman is going?"

"only partially, I know he is heading to Mobotropolis, but he could be in any of the fifteen different command centers there"

"Well dam that is going to be slightly annoying, it also means I'm might need some help from a few friends of mine, the only downside is, I've wasted the battery on my bracelet, now it's gonna take about 5-6 days just to recharge, oh well more fun for me" I then turned into my human form and started back flipping away, all the while going "WOOB, WOOB, WOOB, WOOB, WOOB"

by the time I was out of Leaf's line of sight, I had already transformed back into my hedgehog form and was looking for Zeek or Monica, but instead of finding them, I found something more interesting, a very high profile tent which seems to be the leaders, walking up to the doors, two hedgehogs got in my way, "stop right where you stand"

Looking at them, I went and did my comical "WOOB, WOOB, WOOB, WOOB, WOOB, WOOB" and front tumbled through the front of the tent, on the inside was a quite Spartan setting, and sitting in a chair right at the back looking at me was a white female hedgehog with multi colored ethereal spikes "yo" I said to her before the guards grabbed hold of my arms

"you're coming with us for questioning" the guards said

looking at them I smiled and said "I wouldn't try that if I were you"

_HEY, Dark you there_

_{w-what, I was having a nice nap boss}_

_well I'm sure the nap can wait if you get to beat up the two hedgehogs holding us_

_{WOOP, hell yeah}_

I resigned control to Dark and watched as he flipped the two hedgehog guards onto their backs and summoned our sword to his side, before he could kill them though, I took back control and I could tell full well that the guards were scared of me

"I told you so, it's never a good idea to attack me, you're just lucky I didn't turn you into ashes" I said while mustering up the most demonic voice possible, I then turned to the white hedgehog who was simply smiling at me and said "you think they would listen to me, but what can you do when you only just arrive to this place, hey Tia"

she was shocked for a reason unknown to me, well that was until my bracelet started beeping, tapping it I opened up the coms and saw it was Celly

"Flame, may I ask why you just went off again without telling me or anyone else where you were going" Celly said, just a bit of anger showing in her voice

"because the Spanish Inquisition said hello, also, I'm currently sitting in front of this worlds version of you, it's kinda funny" I laughed that the face both Tia's were showing, deciding it was better to stop the coms, I did so and looked towards this worlds Celestia "well, now that, that shenanigans are over, you and I have some planning to do"

**A/N: see, told you I would get it done, also I'm sorry about any confusion that came from the last few days**

**Now for all of you who didn't get to read the notes, I will now be posting every Sunday for practical reason.**

**Also, to commerate my learning I have posted a second story**

**Colin, The Balance of Chaos and Chakra**


	31. Chapter 28

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 28

THAT RAINBOW NUKE

**Flame's POV (Current Form: Human)**

**[Mobotropolis]**

Ducking into yet another alley way as I try to make my way through the city of Mobotropolis, I'm currently looking for a certain building that may or may not hold my target

For all of you who don't know, my target is Doctor Eggman, the bastard has to answer for the things he has done to this planet and it's inhabitants

I hide in the shadows as yet another eggbot patrol goes rolling by, they've been getting more and more frequent which means I'm getting closer, sticking my head out of the alleyway, I looked up to find I was only 20 meters away from the building

_Well, this is the fun part hey_

_{yeah boss, this is going to be good}_

_what do you guys think, should I morph into my mutant form and destroy the place, or should I go for the stealth approach_

_{_[lets go the stealth approach this time]_}_

smiling I started slipping through the shadows getting closer and closer to the building, when the area was suddenly surrounded by a force field, luckily I am inside, unluckily my back up can't come and help me

shrugging it off, I moved up to the buildings side and spawned my wings, I then started flying upwards towards the lowest window

when I reached the window, I sliced it open with my katana, making sure the glass didn't shatter against the floor, I pushed it back into place after getting inside and I welded it back into place with my fire magic

once more slipping into the shadows, I started moving up the hall, I kept going until I came to a junction, so I decided I would wait for something to come and lead me were I needed to be

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a voice say "hurry up, Doctor Eggman wishes to see you" getting up I waited as the sound of steps became audible

And when they came into sight I was surprised, it was Manic and Sonya, Sonic's brother and sister from Sonic Underground

Following behind them, we walked straight down the right hall and through a pair of doors until we came to a screen

It flickered on and I could see Eggman's fucked up face on the screen

"well, well, well, what do we have here, Manic and Sonya, you just couldn't stay away could you, and since Sonic isn't here, you have no chance to win this time" Eggman said

"yeah right, even without Sonic I could still kick your ass from here to the forest zone" Manic yelled back

even though Sonya didn't say anything, I could tell that just the mention of her brother was making her tear up

deciding now would be a good time to say hello I walked out of the shadows and destroyed to robot holding Manic and Sonya

"hey Eggy, it's good to see your fucked up face, and for you to finally find out who has been destroying your factories, also Sonic is still alive, in fact I know exactly where he is, but he doesn't need to be here, I'm more then enough for your whole army of robots" I said to Eggman with a smirk on my face and a look of defiance in my eyes

"HAHAHAHHAHA, you, a human like me, destroying all of those factories, I highly doubt it, I have footage of the beast that destroyed them" Eggman retorted

laughing my ass off hard, I started letting my body morph into the monster I've been using to destroy his bases, I had three heads, a pony's, a wolf's and a human's, my body was a werewolves I had the arms of my werewolf form as well as my human and hedgehog ones and my legs were my werewolf ones, I even had a manticore tail

"Is ThIs ThE cReAtUrE yOu ArE tAlKiNg AbOuT?" I asked Eggman

he just sat there wide eyed before turning off the coms and leaving us be

I morphed back into my human form and almost collapsed, my mutant form takes a lot of energy out of me, it's just because of the amount of body parts I have to look after

Both Manic and Sonya were looking at me like I was a freak and I didn't blame them

"god dammit, morphing into mutant form takes way too much out of me" I said to them, they just kept staring at me, "hahaha, anyway, I need to do something, if you want to see your brother you can stay here, if not then you have the right to leave"

they kept quite but they didn't move, so I tapped on my bracelet and opened com link to Dash

"heya Flamie, how's the destruction going?" Dash asked

"I'm not gonna destroy this place just yet, but you remember how you dimension jumped to me, well can you head back home and grab Sonic, Shadow and Tail then bring them here, please Dashie" I said

she smiled and nodded before closing the com link

sitting up against a wall I looked towards Manic and Sonya, I could tell Manic wasn't going to talk to me, but Sonya had a worried look on her face

"what is troubling you Sonya?" I asked her

"h-how did you know my name" she exclaimed

"three different ways really, first way was through Sonic telling me about you two, then there is the leader of the resistance camp and finally, I heard your names when you were talking to Eggman" I answered

Manic charged at me and went to punch me but Sonya stopped him

"Manic, don't, he isn't an enemy" Sonya said sternly to her brother

"your sister is correct, I am not your enemy, I am your ally, if you want I can tell you about the world your brother is currently in" I said to them

they both instantly turned to me and started asking questions, but I put my hand up to stop them

"I will give a description of the place, simple enough?"

they both nodded vigorously

"ok then, he lives on at Ponyville in Equestria, it is a place pretty much free of violence, whenever there is violence though, he doesn't have need to fight it because I'm usually there to take care of it, the only problem is I should have brought him back about a year ago, but because of an evil named Discord, I was thrown forwards in time by about a year, hell I lost the chance to see my wife give birth all because some bastard spirit of chaos decided it would be fun to screw with my life, anyway, he is currently in love with the librarian in Ponyville, her name is Twilight Sparkle and she is quite smart…" I told them all about Sonic's life in Equestria, the friends he has made, the people he has saved and what he has helped me do, about halfway through the story, Dash, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Terra and Twilight showed up but they didn't interrupt, instead they listened

when I finished the story I finished with a trademark Pinkie Pie sentence "and that's how Equestria was made"

Manic and Sonya could hear the clapping coming from behind them and looked to see everyone standing there smiling

"BRO" they both yelled out and tackled Sonic

"ahhahah, it's good to see you two again, I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner" Sonic said to them

smiling at this scene I was about to break it up when I heard something that made my smile vanish

"get the intruders, kill them all"

looking to Twi I said "hey Twilly, I need your help here, do you remember that summoning spell I taught you?"

she nodded and I asked her to start casting it, I then turned to the hall way and started focusing, I felt my body start to morph, a manticore tail sprouted and wings appeared on my back, my body started becoming furry and my snout began to elongate, my eyes slammed open as I finished my morphing and I took a look at my added feature to my werewolf form, the tail, it was silver colored and their was a green substance on the tip, most likely poison, looking towards Terra I noticed he had also followed suit, but instead of fighting he had gone up to a wall and started cutting a hole through it, I directed Shadow and Tails to help him while I go get rid of the Eggbots

Pointing my claws out, I charged forwards and right into a battalion of Eggbots, slicing the closest one in half, I channeled fire magic into my claws and did a horizontal swipe, cutting everything in half for about 2 meters

"Twi, is that spell done yet?" I yelled out

"Just about" she yelled back

just then two creatures showed up, they pointed their guns at me and a pillar of fire was sent towards me engulfing me

"NOOOO, quick Sonic we need to help him" I could hear Sonya say

"why are you holding us back Sonic, let us go and kick some ass" Manic said

"you don't need to help, that's why" I heard Terra say, smirking I took control of the fire around me and turned it back onto the owners

"fire doesn't burn me idiots" I exclaimed as they ran away

"whoa, THAT IS AWESOME" turning around I smiled at Manic and Sonya before noticing Twilight finishing the spell, moving up to her I waited until she fired it off and a portal opened up, yelling through it I said "hey Pinkie, can you throw me 58 bundles of C4 and a remote detonator"

"Okie dokie lokie" I could hear Pinkie say from the other end, I waited until the bundles were thrown through along with the detonator, which I caught before it could hit the ground

"Thanks Pinkie, I'll make sure that when I get back, you get another Frostcicle" all I could hear on the other side was multiple yay's before the portal closed and Twi collapsed from the strain

"dude, what the fuck, you just connected us with Equestria" Terra said, I looked over to see Tails with a fascinated smile

"ok then, Dashie, take Twi back to Equestria, Terra, I want you to take Tails and Shadow outside of Mobotropolis and try to find some of the rebels, meanwhile, I'm gonna get these three to help me set up some military grade explosives" I said with a maniac smile on my face, Dash just facehoofed and grabbed hold of Twilight before teleporting back to Equestria, while Terra saluted and grabbed hold of Shadow and Tails before flying out the hole he made

"ok now that they are gone, SONIC YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A UNICORN" Manic yelled out

Before anyone could blink, I had my sword pressed up against Manic's throat

"if you even dare to say anything bad about it, I will have a lot of fun cutting your gut open and seeing how good intestines taste" I said to him which a deep menace in my voice

"Manic, the rainbow haired Pegasus you saw, is Flame here's Wife, it would be best if you don't insult any of the Ponies of Equestria, because then Celestia herself would come here and kill you" Sonic said, while I shuddered at the thought

"dam that would hurt, I wonder how she would do it, would she use the orbital sun cannon or would she rip him to shreds, or maybe she would go all Molestia on your ass" I said, Sonic shuddered when I mentioned Molestia

"god, not Molestia, that is just way too creepy, I still hate you for showing me that" I started laughing at Sonic's words as Manic and Sonya just stared at us like we were crazy

"anyway, we need to set up these bundles of fun, Sonic you get the east side, I'll take Sonya and Manic with me to the west side and teach them all about military grade explosive and what certain metals can do, oh yeah that reminds me, when I finish teaching them how to set up the explosives I will come over to see how you went and finish setting up my art" I explained

Sonic nodded and picked up half the C4 before running off to the East side leaving us here, I just picked up the rest and went along to the West side and showed Manic and Sonya how to plant explosives, I then pulled out several pouches of different dusts and started spreading each one about in a certain place, I then left them to finish up here and went along to the East side and doing the same with the powders on that side, we then met up back where we started and tried to decide on an exit

"well I can fix that easily, who wants to go for a short fly" I said smiling

Sonic could already tell what I was talking about and nodded, Sonya and Manic only agreed because their brother agreed, so I led them back to the entrance I used, I then smashed the glass, picked up my three passengers and flew us down to ground level

We ran for a good 20 meters before I picked us all up again and got on the tallest nearby building, I then pulled a video camera and tripod out of Physics space and set it up overlooking the factory

Pressing record I stood in front of the camera and said "now this is a tribute to my colorful wife" I then stood out of the way and pressed the detonator

*BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM*

looking at the building, it had turned into a rainbow mushroom cloud

we just sat there and stared at it until the shockwave hit us and almost blew us off the building, we then charged back to our spot and kept watching

when it was over, I could feel some moisture around my crotch area, quickly changing into my human form, the pants covered up the area and I couldn't help but laugh

"whoa THAT WAS AWESOME, I think I came" I heard Sonic say

Looking towards him I smiled and said "you think you did, I KNOW I DID"

Looking over to Manic and Sonya, they were both sitting there wide-eyed, Sonya had some tears in her eyes and Manic's mouth was scraping the ground

Before they could compose themselves I heard a boom off to our left and looking over I noticed a wave of lime green, and a small line green dot very quickly becoming larger

"maybe I should step out of the way" I said outloud, deciding it might be for the best, I took a side step and watched as Terra tripped up on the jump up and went rolling through were I was before I took that step

_hmm, that was a good move_

_{nicely done Boss}_

[yes, it was nicely done Flame]

"so, Terra, now that you have decided to come crashing in, how did you like my art?" I asked

"THAT WAS AWESOME, I MEAN COME ON IT WAS A RAINBOW NUKE FOR THE SAKE OF JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY" Terra just kept going on and on about the explosion so I shut him up by turning into my pony form and shoving a hoof into his mouth

"mmhp, mm-mhp mmhp m m mhp" even with my hoof blocking his mouth he kept rambling

"DUDE SHUT UP" I yelled at him, before making a layer of fire slowly start to rise up my hind-legs and onto my chest heading towards my head and fore-legs, before the fire could reach him, Terra jumped back and I put the fire out.

"good, now then, lets get back to base camp, there is only three factories left and we are going to have to take them out at once"

Terra nodded and leads us to where our guide was waiting

Our guide turned out to be Zeek and Monica, which is quite lucky, I introduced them and Monica had a severe fan girl moment as she met Sonic

Quickly transforming I asked Zeek "can you get moving?, I've been taking down place after place without rest, I just need some sleep"

He nodded and we began on our way back to base camp, for some very much needed rest

**See Bouncingbob2 I didn't lie when I said Terra would be here**

**Anyway, I'm going to be doing a Ask the Character's moment, I will choose the top 10 questions and they will be answered by the group.**

**You can ask any of the characters listed below**

**Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Flame, Frost, Cloud, Blade, Light, Terra, Forge, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Tinker, Monica, Zeek, Leaf and Demon**

**Wow, I have a few too many characters, maybe, the thing is Flame, Frost, Cloud, Blade, Light, Forge, Tinker, Monica, Zeek, Leaf and Demon along with Flame's children, Inferno and Star, are all my OC's **

**I should really set up some bits and pieces to explain why some aren't showing when Flame is in Equestria**


	32. Chapter 29

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 29

The Day Before War

**Flame's POV [Pony Form]**

I woke to warmth over my body, looking to my side I see Dash lying snuggled up to me and my kids, Star and Inferno, on my other side, I just smiled and sat there thinking about what has happened to me so far

_I've been both lucky and unlucky, my powers are something I thought I would never have, but it also seemed to increase the amount of trouble I got into, and now that I have kids, I have to be more careful, I can't die on them, but now I'm un-aging, which means I'll have to watch them grow old and die, _*sigh*_ why can't I be the lucky one_

_{don't worry boss, just spend what time you can with your family and when their time arrives we will still have Luna, Celestia and Terra to keep us company}_

[he is right Flame, we can't dwell on this because we will only make it worse for ourselves, Dark and I have already steeled ourselves for the inevitable but even then, we will only be hit as hard as you]

_yeah, you're right, I guess I might as well live as best I can and see what happens_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Star and Inferno start to shuffle around, looking down to them I smiled and watched them wake

"hey kids, keep quiet ok, mum's still asleep" I said to them

they groggily nodded and laid their heads back down before falling back asleep

"haha, they inherited our sleeping habits it seems" I said to myself

"yes, but the children always follow their parents don't they my disciple" I heard a voice say, turning my head I looked to see a pink pony with a white mane and tail standing there giving off a motherly aura, it felt like when I was talking to Life, but stronger

"I guess that's the fun part about being a father, you get to watch your kids be better then you" I replied

we both smiled for a while until the pony spoke again "you do know that I am Life correct?"

I smiled and nodded while saying "I had guessed as much, but I wanted to hear it from your mouth"

"doth thou know how to speak old canterlotian?" Life asked

"thou must not know how thine must speak during thine sentence then, so shalt I wake my family and introduce thou or shalt we go somewhere more private for a conference?"

"haha, it's been a while since I've used old Canterlot speach, you can wake your family, after all they might as well get used to me, I'm going to be staying in Ponyville after you are done here, I just need you to take me there, I haven't cast a dimension travel spell in a few centuries so I'm a little rusty" Life said

I woke Dash with a peck on the lips and the children got gently shaken awake

"Flame who is this in our tent?" Dash asked me

Smiling at her I said, "my mentor for when we arrive back in Ponyville, her name is Light Life, but I call her Life"

By now my kids had finished waking up and charged over to Life

"hello Life, my name is Star"

"and mine is Inferno"

"hello little one's, it is very nice to meet you all, now I must head over to the hospital, if there is one that is" Life said

"yeah, just go west for 24 tents and then look to the north, you should be able to see it" I said recounting directions I had memorized

"well then disciple, I shall see you can your family at a later time then, until that time, I bid you farewell" Life said before walking out of our tent and off towards the hospital

"did she just call you her disciple?" Dash asked with a hint of malice in her voice

"yes, but it is normal for her, in fact it is quite the honor to come under the tutelage of someone with her amount of power, and you probably noticed that motherly aura she has as well" I replied

"yes I did notice that, it made me trust her a bit more, but not as much as I would a friend" Dash said

"I don't blame you, even Pinkie Pie would be slightly careful with her, maybe, well not really, but you get my point, I don't expect you to trust her straight away, but she is helping me do something to make me stronger, so I can protect you and the children" I said

Dash glared at me and argued "do you really think I need protecting, I'm the element of loyalty, I am one of the six who control the most powerful artifacts in Equestria-"

"-and this is why I'm becoming stronger, because the enemies I've been fighting are too strong for you to handle on your own. With your friends it's a fifty, fifty chance but with me on my own it's a 99 percent chance… Dash, I just want to be able to save you whenever you are in trouble, if I can't do that then what kind of husband would I be?" I retorted, the gravity of what I was saying finally sunk in and Dash calmed down

"what did I do to get somepony like you" She said

"you did nothing but be yourself, because that's all you ever really need to do" I said, making her giggle, looking around I noticed that the kids were no where to be found "aahh crap, the kids ran off"

"why do I have a feeling something very bad or very random is going to happen" Dash said

*BOOOOMM*  
looking outside I found several tents covered in cheese, turning back to Dash I raised an eye brow and smirked with saying "I'd have to say both"

We ran out to try and find our kids in the mess of cheese covering the camp, some people was just staring at the mess wondering how this is possible while others couldn't pass up the chance for a free meal

"STAR, INFERNO, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out

"DAD, WE'RE OVER HERE" turning to where the reply came from I charged forward and right into a blob of cheese, eating my way through the blob I find Star and Inferno sitting next to a broken chemistry set and a bowl that might have contained their experiment

"seriously kids, you need to stop doing things without asking" I scolded, they just gave me nervous smiles and ran off, which in turn let me see the furiously bubbling vial that they were hiding behind their back "ahh SHIIIIIIIIIIII-" *BBOOOOOOOOMMMM*

I was sent flying through the air from that explosion, and I was covered in cream? What the hell, I landed smack dap on top of Zeek's tent, which was currently occupied for… private matters

Luckily the tent made me bounce off and I landed face first on the ground, by now Dash and the kids had caught up and were laughing at my little predicament

"kids come here" I said calmly, they moved closer and I picked them up in my magical grasp, I hugged them and covered them in the cream as well, before grabbing hold of Dash and doing the same

I heard some laughter behind me, I turned to see Zeek and Monica laughing at the state we are in

"I would stop that, unless you want to be covered in cream as well, or did you do that in the tent" I teased

They both blushed and me and Dash started laughing, luckily the kids didn't understand what I was going on about

"Anyway Flame, I'm gonna take the kids to go get cleaned up, I'll see you later" Dash said

"ok then, I'll clean off in my own way" as they walked away I coated myself in fire and burned the cream to ashes

"remind me never to get on your bad side" Zeek said cringing at the thought of being turned to ashes

I gave off my maniac smile and decided to scare the crap out of him

_Yo, Dark, take over for a bit and scare the shitter out of Zeek for me_

_{will do boss}_

I relinquished control as my mane and tail darkened and Dark took control

"uh Flame, what's up with your hair?" Zeek asked a bit worried

"ITS NOT FLAME YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT ZEEK, YOU SHOULD BE MORE SCARED FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY" Dark said

Zeek jumped back and stared at Dark/Me, before saying "Flame, you're freaking me out here, what's going on"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ZEEK, NOW THEN, I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT HEDGEHOG ENTRAILS WOULD TASTE LIKE, LETS TRY YOUR SHALL WE"

I could tell Zeek was shit scared by now so I took back control and started laughing my flank off

"HAHAHAHAHA that was soooooo funny, hahahahaha I-I can't believe hahahaha you would think that I would eat you" I just kept laughing as Zeek and Monica stare at me

"ok WHAT WAS THAT?" Monica yelled out

"that my good friends was simply one of three, just as I am one of three, we art Flame, Dark and Sun" I explained

They just looked even more confused so I said screw it and flew off to find this worlds Celestia, I decided to go for the angel approach, turning into my human form I donned pure white wings landed in front of her tent, the two guards there looked at me with fear in their eyes and I just smiled at them and said "do not fear me for I am a follower of the creator, he who made the beginning" even though I'm sure they didn't understand they let me in anyway, walking in I saw Sonic, Terra and Celestia surrounding a table

"I just got a missive from Eggman, he is going to declare full on war against us, which means he will be sending almost all of his army after us, if he does that it will make him severely under protected but he already knows this, we can only spare three people to hunt down Eggman without making sure we get destroyed and even with the whole hedgehog army here we won't be able to win anyway-" Celestia started

But I decided to interrupt "-but you have Terra and I, we are more powerful then you think, I could fight off thousands upon thousands of his robots on my own, and Terra is the same, also, you have probably noticed the new pony helping in the hospital tent, she can heal the wounded very well, so make sure to get the wounded to her during the battle" they all looked up to me "which also means that Sonic, Manic and Sonya can go in and defeat Eggman, after all, they are used to doing it"

Terra and Sonic clapped at my plan while Celestia looked at me confused "who are you?" she asked

Smirking, I morphed back into my hedgehog form and left, leaving those three to finish making the plans, well it's not like I would listen anyway

Heading back to my tent I saw the kids waiting for me, changing back into my pony form I walking up to them, tapped Star and Inferno and the shoulders and said "tag, you two are it" I then turned and bolted away, it took them a few seconds but they caught on and started chasing after me, dodging tent after tent with my kids following close behind, it reminded me of days with my dad… I might go see them after this, I ducked under a low hanging branch but didn't noticed the root sticking up out of the ground, tripping on it I rolled over and slowed down enough for my kids to tackle into me and send us rolling even further, we stopped rolling and started laughing

"hahaha, that was fun dad" Star said

"yeah, that was fun" Inferno said

I just smiled to them and devoted the rest of my day to my kids, because after this…

I Go To War!


	33. Chapter 30

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure

Chapter 30

The War For Mobius

**Flame's POV [Human Form]**

**[Flame's Tent]**

I sit here and sharpen my mind and steel my heart for the conflict ahead, many are going to do, few will survive, unless I do what must be done, if I have to rely on THAT, then I know full well that I wasn't enough, I only hope that if I do resort to it, that it finishes the fight

"FLAME, wake the fuck up, we need to get going" standing up I pushed open the tent flaps to see the revolting sight of everyone readying for war, Terra was standing next to my tent wearing iron battle armor

*sigh* "why must they go to war, it is something they are not ready for, the bloodshed will scar their minds forever, leaving them changed beyond repair, your hands never forget the weapon you held, nor does the blood ever wipe away, I've killed many to save many, but even then, I can still see their blood covering me hands, but at least their ghosts forgive me for doing what I had to do" I say

"that's quite philosophical wording you chose there Flame, but now, we have a war to fight, after all, you and me are the only thing in between these hedgehogs and a massive army of robots" reply's Terra

nodding, I start making my way towards the future battleground

_hopefully Sonic can do it, with the help of Dark he should be able to, but he might become corrupted by him if he wears the bracelet too long_

[do no worry Flame, Dark will leave him alone until Sonic needs him, Dark knows full well what happens when there is only one of us inside a host, I've noticed I'm already affecting you]

_it can't be helped, plus I have more control over it then Sonic has, I've had Dark in my body for many years and he had yet to imbalance me to the point of corruption, I'll get affected for a few days, then I'll gain control over your influence_

[yes, I checked your memories, I remember that part]

_well we have a war ahead of us, let us show them the power of a fallen angel!_

I stood at the edge of the camp and stared towards Mobotropolis, even though I couldn't see it, I knew full well it was there and Eggman was massing his army

Clasping my hands together I begun to pray "Creator, let me have to power to finish this on my own, so that I may save the hedgehogs from losing the lives of their sons, daughters, husbands, wives, fathers, mothers, let me be strong in their time of need and make easy that which seems hard, I know what I say is impossible for you to answer but at least save those behind me because I simply pray for the safety of those I strive to protect"

*machines marching*

*sigh* "they have arrived, TERRA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE STAT" I yell out

Terra appears next to me and I smile at him "yes sir, what is it sir?"

"put up a wall of earth about two meters in front of us and keep it there, what I'm going to do is not to be seen by anyone from this camp, make sure to tell them this, to see what is happening is to enrage me further, I just don't want them to see what I must do to finish this here and now" I order

Terra nods and summons the earth wall

"well Flame, you better bring your ass out of there" he says

"after this, I'm joining up with Sonic, I have to make sure he doesn't go berserk after defeating Eggman"

Terra just nodded at me reply, which he seems to be doing quite a bit lately, oh well, jumping over the wall I walked in the direction of Mobotropolis, fully confident that I could somehow defeat the hulking army coming my way

**Sonic's POV**

**[Edge of Mobotropolis]**

We've managed to pinpoint Eggman's location and surprisingly he is leaving himself wide open for an attack, even though I could attack him right now, it would never be a smart idea, or have a good outcome, jumping down from the roof I was on, I landed on the ground and left something move in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing, pulling it out I looked upon the bracelet which Flame had given me, he told me to only use this if I know I cannot defeat Eggman, it's supposed to have a being inside of it that will grant me more power and strength, I have no idea how that works but it's Flame we are talking about, he never makes entire sense

walking up behind my brother and sister we simply watch as Eggman parade's down the center of Mobotropolis with about 30 Eggbots guarding him

"why can't we hit him now, it would be so much easier then waiting" Manic complained

"calm down Manic, if we go now the robots would get us" Sonya said

"Sonya is right Manic, we need to wait until the fighting has begun before we try anything, we need to take this slow or we will screw up at the worst time possible" they both looked up at me in shock, I realized what I said and just made a wistful smile

I turned and began following Eggman from the shadows

**Flame's POV [Human Form]**

**[Battlefield]**

I simply sit here and wait, that is all I need to do, because on the horizon I can see them coming, marching in straight lines, never once missing a step, never once stopping, they simply marched like a steel wall

The closer they got, the more I grew happy, seen enough this would be over, I will be home enjoying a good time with Dash and the kids, Celestia would send me a letter about some up and coming event, Luna would join me in my dreams and the gang would hang around all day and do some of the random things we do

A laser fired past my head and I knew it was time, standing up I summoned my wings and using my magic, covered each feather with crystal fire, which I could use to deflect their lasers, I then summoned my armor onto my body along with my sword in my right hand and a laser rifle in my left, charging forward I met the horde head on and started slashing and shooting in every possible direction, lasers were being fired constantly but they always hit my wings, it was like they were trying to disable me, all it did was get them destroyed as their lasers ricocheted off my wings and into their comrades

I just kept slashing and firing, slashing and firing, until I heard the click of an empty gun, throwing my laser rifle away I charge a super small portion of magic into my sword and did a 360 spin slice, sending of a wave that only went 1 meter, I then dropped my sword and clasped my hands together and focused a shit ton of magic into my hands, slamming them on the ground, I activated 'Apocalyptic Inferno' fire spurted out of the ground all around me, I then focused the last of the magic I had in me and fired off 'Inferno Blast'

When the fire had cleared I was still surrounded, I had only taken out half of them, there were still about 5000 robots left

_Well fuck, I can't do much else other then THAT_

[let me take over Flame, I have something I wish to do before we try that]

_ok then_

I let Sun take control and I felt a separate magic pool, it felt like one only Sun had access to, I could feel the magic being used as he focused it and pointed out hand up at the sky

"Heaven's Wrath" was all Sun said before it began, beams of light started slamming into the ground from the heavens above, exploding on impact, this took out another thousand and drained Sun's magic pool by a quarter, he then clasped his hands together and focused the last of his magic into this spell, pointing his hand horizontally out he said "Angel Maelstrom"

three thousand blades of pure light appeared in a circle around us, covering every single piece of our view, and with a flick of our hands, the blades flew

all three thousand blades hit a separate robot, not a single one got hit twice, dropping another 3000, which left us with only a thousand

taking back control, I stood up and looked to the sky "lord, give us strength" was all I said before I activated my bracelet and everything went black

**Sonic's POV**

**[Eggman's Headquarters]**

we were very close, just one door stood between us and our enemy, I knew full well that I couldn't let him get away this time, I couldn't force him to leave and never come back, I had to end him for good

pulling a knife from my jacket I levered open the door and held it open for Manic and Sonya, they slipped through and I went through before easing the door shut

sneaking up behind him I went to slit his throat and end it when he started wavering

"a hologram, shit" I say, iron bars covered over all the windows and doors and Eggman walked out covered in an exoskeleton suit

"well, well, well, if it isn't the blue rat that I got rid of a year ago, have you come back to let me kill you" Eggman said with malice dripping from every word that came out of his mouth

"just shut it Eggman, lets do this" I retort

he snort and charges forward at a speed only hedgehogs could get up to, sending me flying with a punch to the face, I get back up and smile at him "ah, so you've gotten better there Egg face"

he fumed for a few seconds before charging at me again, I dodged and weaved around his attack while Manic and Sonya just sat and watched, each movement he made was known to me, I knew everything he did just before he did it, I had been practicing for a year, just for this moment, ducking down under his next swing, I punched him in the gut and winced as my hand hit something as hard as solid steel, jumping back I looked at Eggman with a questioning look

"HAHAHA, you can't win this one Sonic, my suit is as tough as steel" Eggman said, a malicious and sadistic smile plastered across his face

_{don't forget about Flame's present, use me now and lets kick some egg ass}_

I blinked in surprise at what I just heard, looking around I tried to find who said that until I remembered that Flame said the bracelet he gave me held an entity

Pulling out the bracelet I placed it on my right arm and instantly heard the voice again

_{by the fire, you took long enough Sonic, now imagine a glove of fire around your hand}_

following the voices commands I looked at my right hand to find it covered by fire, smirking I punched Eggman again and watched as he winced in pain

"well Eggman, what say you now" I said smirking

Eggman started laughing and pulled out a tablet, swallowing his size doubled and he was beating the shit out of me, Manic and Sonya jumped in and distracted Eggman long enough for me to get back

"Bro, Sis, we need to do this together" I said

they nodded and I charged forward, Eggman swung his right fist down towards us and I met it with mine, we stopped the force of eachothers swings while Manic and Sonya summoned their instruments

Manic slammed down on his drums sending a green beam slamming into Eggman while Sonya did the same with her piano

Eggman stumbled back and knocked Manic and Sonya away, they landed with a thud and I swore I could hear snapping coming from near Manic

"HEY are you two ok?" I ask

"y-yes, I'm fine Sonic" Sonya replied

looking over to Manic I could see he was holding back tears of pain, nodding towards him I turned around and charged towards Eggman again while yelling out "Sonya, get him out of here, I have some business to finish," snapping my fingers they both disappeared in a flash and I covered both my fists in fire, ducking under his first swing, I slammed my left fist into his elbow while my right arm met his gut

"GAH" Eggman yelped,

smirking at him I laughed and waited, I could feel myself changing every second I wore this bracelet, but I needed the power to win

_[listen to me, the corruption can only be stopped if boss brings me back into his body, but I doubt that will happen for a while, he just used his last resort, which means he is going to be a while, let me take control for a short while}_

_NO, only I shall control my body, NO ONE ELSE_

Charging forward with a roar I started slamming fist after fist into Eggman's body, each hit being harder and harder, winding up for a hard punch Eggman caught me off guard and knocked me away, he then pulled out another pill and swallowed it, his size doubled yet again and he was just smiling at me

He dissapered and I felt a force slam into the back of my head, it almost knocked me out straight away, I could see another attack coming and I dodged it in time

We then began a ritual, I stood perfectly still as blow after blow was rained upon me, I knew I couldn't dodge them at the speed they were going, and they bloody hurt like hell, all I could do was try to find a pattern and use it to deal one last blow to Eggman

Left, right, uppercut, right, right, left, right, uppercut, right, right, left, right…. NOW

Stepping back, I pulled out my knife and watched as Eggman's swing happened right in front of me, stepping forward I grabbed hold of him and shoved my knife into his skull, well I tried to anyway, the knife just broke on impact

"HAHAHAHA, you can't win this time Sonic, I've spent the last year making this perfect, just so I could kill you"

I just looked at him with defeat in my eyes and I gave up, which was enough for that voice in my head to take control

"MUAHHAHA, HELLO EGGMAN, THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME FREE, NOW I GET TO TASTE YOUR BLOOD" I simply watched as the voice transformed my body, my fur and quills became as strong as diamond and my eyes as sharp as a hawks, and all the voice said was "Demon's Fortitude"

on the last syllable my body propelled itself forwards and punched Eggman sending him flying and leaving a break in his armor, before Eggman could get up, my body was in pursuit, slamming punch after punch into his body and destroying every part of his armor and every bone in his body, my body then caved in his skull killing him

_finally, it's over_

_{no, not yet, you've been corrupted too much, now your pure bloodlust will take control, our last hope is that Flame is alive and awake when we are found}_

my body walked up to Eggman and ripped him in half, I then started rolling around in the pool of blood, I was disgusted at what was happening but I couldn't control my actions

_please Flame, HURRY_

**Flame's POV [Human Form]**

**[Battlefield]**

I stood up and looked around at what I had done, there was not a single sign of life left in a gigantic radius, the only life I could see was in a line starting form Terra's earth wall

Shaking my head, I summoned my wings and started flying towards Mobotropolis, I knew full well what had happened, I could feel it

Sonic was corrupted, which meant Eggman had been stronger then I had hoped, I knew I had to be fast, but for some reason I knew that no one would see Sonic before I did, it was like the universe was going to guide him towards me, or maybe it's the other way around, maybe the universe is guiding me

Whichever it is, I knew what was to happen and how to fix my mistake, but I knew not if I would like what I see when I arrive

Speeding up I got there in about 3 hours, I walked into Eggman's main control room to find Sonic rolling around in Eggman's blood

I knew this would be burnt into my mind, but I didn't mind, walking over Sonic looked up at me with pure bloodlust, but I just looked down at him with a gaze I never knew I had, it was the gaze of a god, maybe it was because I knew full well that I could kill him easily, or that I could fix him with the simple click of my finger, I don't know why I looked at him like this, but he seemed intimidated and slowly crawled towards me, putting my hand on his head I sucked Dark out of his mind and back into mine

_Welcome back buddy_

_{it's good to be back, so how'd things go with Sun}_

[we did very well, we also seem to be able to use our own magic spells and magic pools when we are in control]

_{I noticed that when I entered Sonic's body, I found out I had a magic pool straight after entering}_

_well, we need to get the corruption out of him, you guys ready to disperse it into the air_

_{_[yes]_}_

I started to suck the corruption out of him, it started wisping out of his eyes and mouth and began to surround my hand, when I had finished extracting it, I pointed my hand up towards space and watched as it floated away and dispersed in the air

"well Sonic, you need to clean up before we head back, I don't want people seeing you how you are" I say

"Y-you're right, I'm n-never fighting again, n-not after that" Sonic replied shakily

nodding to him, I watched as he clicked his fingers and fire erupted around his body, I could smell the blood burning off of him and I knew what had happened to him

_he is stuck with a part of me it seems, from now on Dark and Sun, you two are to never use magic when in another hosts body, only mine, nor are you to let them use your magic_

they didn't reply but I knew they heard me, Sonic and I smiled to eachother before heading back to the base camp and beginning the lovely journey home.

**Hey guys/girls, Bronies/Pegasisters or whatever you call yourselves -_-**

**I would say I'm looking for OC's or something interesting like that, but then I would be lying, what you will be seeing next is a few filler chapters before the next and maybe final part of Teens Great Adventure, but worry not about that, I will be creating a second book, which will hopefully bring a lot more people to watch**


	34. Chapter 31

My Little Brony Teens Great Adventure  
Chapter 31  
The Victory Party Gone Wrong

**Flame's POV [Pony Form]  
[Equestria, Ponyville]**

After a week of fighting against Eggman and his robots, it ended and with it finally finished I could finally go home, Sonic came back with us, while Life was very eager to get to Equestria, I guess she hasn't travelled in a long time  
we arrived in front of Twi's house, Sonic instantly went inside and got re-acquainted with Twi, since alot of us didn't want to see that, we left and went to Sugarcube-Corner, on arrival we noticed the whole place was dark, even though I knew what it was, I didn't want to screw the surprise for the rest, so I walked on in and got slammed in the face with a loud welcome  
"WELCOME BACK", I think my eardrum burst, seriously, Pinkie is fucking loud when she wants to be  
"Pinkie, by the bloody Mary, can you please NOT DO THAT RIGHT IN MY EAR" I yelled at her, she just smirked and disappeared into the crowd, shaking my head at her antics, I looked up to find come of my friends waving me over, walking over to the group, I noticed that it was comprised of Aquata, Demon, Life (how does she move so fast) and Terra (no idea how he got here before me), sitting down I looked over to Demon, who was staring at Life, I could tell he was, even with his blindfold on  
"Demon, she is out of your league by a long shot, don't even try it" I joked  
he snapped his head at me and scowled, but I just laughed as did the rest of us, "so Flame, I met a goddess a few days ago, mind telling me why I would meet one" Aquata says  
my head snapped towards him and I started sensing his magical energy, it was a gentle stream flowing around me, which meant he had run into Water  
"well, at least you didn't have to please a battle hungry god, that was fun though" I said"  
"oh, I pleased her all right, just in more intimate ways" Aquata whispers, obviously not putting into account my increased hearing thanks to my transformations  
"oh yay, that must have been fun, screwing the goddess of water" I joked  
Aquata snapped and a tidal wave rose up out of nowhere, it slammed down onto me and washed me to the other side of the room  
"lets take this outside, wouldn't want to burn everything down" I said with malice in my voice  
Aquata nodded and we walked outside of Sugarcube-Corner, we kept walking until we came across an empty field  
"well then, LET THE FIGHT OF FIRE AGAINST WATER BEGIN" I heard a voice yell out  
closing my eyes, I waited, I could feel the ground rumbling beneath me and I could hear the water rushing towards me, and because of it, I smiled  
focusing half my magic into my hooves, I planted them on the ground and concentrated all my fire to the points where the water was coming from, as soon as I felt the magic leave my hooves I charged, slamming into Aquata, I knocked him over and quickly created a wall of fire around us, Aquata reacted almost as fast, he summoned water to douse the fires and then slammed me with a water jet, making me fly off him and go skidding across the ground, looking over to him, I saw armor materialise around his body, it was crystallized water, his armour was that of a knight, plate mail covering his body and a helmet covering his face  
smirking, I summoned my fire to my body and created armour as well, it was more agile armour, it was thin but tough, it was as flexible as silk and covered most of my body like a robe, it allowed unrestrained mobility while still giving some protection, my head was covered by a hood which like my armour was as flexible as silk but was as tough as any steel  
we stared into each other's eyes and began walking towards each other, we surged our magical powers and pushed the pure energy against each other's, from there it was simple endurance, push and push, never relenting, we fought this way until out magic reached danger levels, blood started trickling from our eyes and snouts, my vision started blurring and I was getting a severe headache, all together, it was scary, I had always set a limit that I would never push past, but I had pushed past it and this is what had happened  
we both nodding and stopped fighting, stepping back, I looked to Life and said "tend to Aquata's health first, I shall heal myself" even though I knew I couldn't heal myself at this moment, I knew I could just wait for my magic pool to fill up a bit and then heal  
I think I took about two steps before Rainbow was on me, pushing me onto my side she held me down and waited until Life was done with Aquata and could tend to me, as she walked over I could tell Life was trying not to laugh at Dash's handling of me, but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about right now was getting up from this and being with Dash and the kids for a few days

Life healed me up pretty quick and I was moving in about five minutes, when I managed to get my lazy ass off the ground, I picked up Dash and went home to go and spend time with the kids  
when we arrived though, the house was a mess, it was partially destroyed and it looked like meteors and fireballs had been thrown through the household, I took a wild guess at the two little rascals that could have done this and went to find them, while Dash tried to salvage what she could of her favourite cloud couch  
charging up the stairs, I turned into the kids rooms and found them surrounded by their magic aura's, charging forwards I grabbed hold of them and whispered over and over again into their ears "become calm and in control, become calm and in control" I simply whispered that as meteors and fireballs went flying around us, in all truth, I was more worried for Dash then for us, I knew full well that we wouldn't get hit, it seemed illogical that the creators of the manifestations surrounding me, would turn upon those who created them  
so as I sat there and whispered Dash came up the stairs and looked in to see me holding our children  
"kids, calm down and control the magic within, remember that you are the ones in control, not the magic that you wield" I said, and with that, their magic aura's disappeared into their bodies and they collapsed from exhaustion  
"what was that" I heard Dash ask  
turning to her I smiled and said "they just got stronger, about as magically strong as me" her eyes widened and she stared down at our children "and you want to know why, it's because they had you for a mother" Dash kissed me and helped me move the kids into our room, which was the only room that had escaped the destruction, I laid down with my children and fell asleep next to then, drifting off into the void of dreams  
_

The dream realm seemed different this time, it was like I was in someone else's dream, walking around, I noticed what looked like me daughter Star all grown up, running around with one of, what could be, one Sonic's kids?, as I watched from afar, I simply smiled and looked around  
"do thou like the dream's of my mind" I heard someone say, turning around I looked upon Luna  
"ah, so this is your dream of the future" I replied  
"it is more then a dream though, it is a prediction, this only happens once every thousand or so years and I decided it was better to include thou in it, because if I'm not mistaken, thou art missing from this world" Luna said  
I was about to reply when I heard Star speak "so Astrix, how's your mother and father, I haven't seen them in some time"  
"ah, they aren't doing to bad, they still run the library, mom takes care of her duties as princess from there and looks after the whole of ponyville" Astrix replied  
"yeah... I just wish father was here" Star said gloomily  
"alot of ponies do Starie, but nothing can bring him back, he sacrificed himself to save all of Equestria and-"  
"DON'T finish that sentence, not here, it's better if nopony knew about what happened"  
"you're right, I had better keep my mouth shut a bit better from now on"  
and before I could say anything it ended

we were left in a white void, which in all honesty was quite a good thing, because I was angry, I instantly summoned up a dream version off Eggman and proceeded to beat the living crap out of it, about an hour later of doing that, I collapsed in a head and looked up to Luna  
"maybe it would have been better if thine had not seen that"  
"maybe, but now it is too late and I worry for what I must do that will cause me to sacrifice my own life to save Equestria, please do not mention this to anyone Lulu, I would rather not have Dash worrying over me and forcing me to stay with her at all times" I replied and pleaded  
Luna just nodded and disappeared, leaving me in the realm of dream to entertain myself for a time  
which I did thusly with a lovely recreation of Skyrim and travelled around as the Dragonborn burning peoples corpses to ashes with a couple of Th'uum.

**A/N Now I am sorry for the shortness in this chapter, but I have been severely stressed lately and might take a break for a short while to recharge my mental batteries and hopefully get more idea's in my head, so goodbye for now, but not forever  
and have some  
MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE :3 yes, yes I did xD**


	35. SORRY

hey guys, if you were expecting a chapter im sorry  
I've been having writers block and have been needing to just switch off this story and focus on other things for a while  
I will make it up to you guys and that will come of an extremely extended chapter, probably about 8000 words long  
so until then, I am sorry for this, I hope to get out of this funk as soon as possible and I can't wait to get back to typing this story  
now I may keep working on my other story Colin because I've yet to hit a block on that, I've just needed to think on it for a while.  
sorry  
sorry  
sorry  
sorry  
sorry  
sorry  
sorry  
I'm sorry :'(  
I feel like an idiot when I do that


End file.
